Distracted
by Pharynx
Summary: Akutagawa Jirou from Hyotei For Ljs fanfic100. , he keeps geting in to trouble and who is always there to save him? Standard disclaimer applies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I'm back!_ With a story about Akutagawa Jirou this time. Reviews fuel the writing. And I ask to be patient with me, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, which is why I make errors some times. This is written for LJ:s Fanfic100. Uncensored versions will be found on my LJ page.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Blue…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 15. Blue.

**Word** **count**: 334

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Jirou, the beginning.

Standard disclaimer applies.

1/100

"I think we should break up." The petite green haired girl said to her boyfriend of a year, Akutagawa Jirou. The sleepy red haired tennis player went numb, he was not expecting this. Well actually he was.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I think we have grown apart…" she said sitting next to Jirou on a park bench next to the street courts.

"I have been thinking that too." Jirou admitted, they decided to stay friends and keep in touch.

The sleepy Hyotei player got up from the green bench and saying good bye to the green haired girl that he used to call girlfriend then just walked home. It was going to be a long walk there, but there would be time for Jirou to think about what had just happened. Slowly making his way on the busy side walk, it was Sunday and a lot of people outside in the incredible warm and beautiful summer day in June.

Jirou saw a little coffee shop and decided to go inside and have something cold to drink. All the tables were taken and there were only one seat available, across from it was a blue haired man sitting, reading a book. The big, no huge book was shielding the other man's face. Jirou decided that he would ask the man if he could take that seat.

"Excuse me? Can I use this seat?" Jirou asked holding his glass of orange juice in his right hand.

"Sure." The blue haired man huffed and leaned the book down a little bit looking up at the sleepy tennis player.

"Yukimura-san." Jirou acknowledged the blue haired Rikkai captain.

"Ah… eto… I have forgotten your name…" Yukimura admitted looking embarrassed but still smiling, neatly putting a piece of paper in the book to mark it and closed the huge book with a 'poof'.

"Akutagawa Jirou, from Hyotei." Jirou introduced himself.

"Yukimura Seichii, but you already knew that." The blue haired man gestured for Jirou to sit down and join him.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: are you?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 60. Drink.

**Word** **count**: 373

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Jirou with Yukimura.

Standard disclaimer applies.

2/100

"So why are you here?" Yukimura asked sipping on his cold ice tea.

"I well needed some time alone." Jirou admitted with a sigh stirring the straw in this juice.

"Care to talk about it?" Yukimura urged the sleepy tennis player to talk.

"No." Jirou said putting the black straw on a white paper napkin and took a gulp of the freshly made orange juice.

"Okay. So…" Yukimura began still looking at the red haired young man in front of him.

"So…" Jirou crooked his head and looked at the blue haired man.

"How's tennis going?"

And from there the conversation was friendly and all about tennis, and things around tennis such as school and team mates. Yukimura was attentive and listened to everything Jirou was saying, making him feel heard and somewhat understood.

"So this girl you had as cheering squad a few months ago, was it her that you meant earlier?" Yukimura said as they were ordering a refill on their drinks.

"Yes." Jirou nodded, and added:

"But let's talk about something more fun."

"What happened?" Yukimura was his nosey self urging Jirou to talk.

"We broke up. There, happy now?" Jirou said with watering eyes.

"No I'm not. Didn't it feel better to let someone know and listen instead of bottling it all up inside?" Yukimura said taking a sip of the cool brownish liquid in the tall glass decorated with a slice of lime. He was after all a tennis captain, he could feel what the players felt and from that understand what they had experienced.

"Well. I . I don't know." Jirou admitted and sighed heavily bending his head down and letting the copper red hair cover his eyes. "Yes…"

"I know I did when Gen-chan and I broke up." Yukimura told the Hyotei player.

"Gen-chan?" Jirou crooked his head a little to the right and looked at the blue haired man sharing a table with him.

"Sanada Geinchiro, my second in command at Rikkai." Yukimura smiled sadly.

"Sanada?" Jirou gasped still having eye contact with Seiichi.

"It does seem unlikely doesn't it?" Yukimura shook of the sadness and gave him a proper smile.

"You…are you…?" Jirou asked carefully.

"I like both." Yukimura Seichii confessed and Jirou blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Family Night.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 32. Sunset.

**Word** **count**: 592

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Jirou alone with his thoughts on the way home. Meet the Akutagawa family.

Standard disclaimer applies.

3/100

The cupper red in Akutagawa Jirou's hair glittered in the dim lights of the setting sun as the sleepy Hyotei player was walking slowly towards his home. Seventeen years of living in the same house on the same street his body moved on feeling and habit. His mind on the other hand was in deep thought, he was thinking about his now ex-girlfriend. Why did they break up? Well he loved her, that was for sure but Jirou wondered if he really was in love with the green haired girl, yes sure, she was bright and smart but probably not the love of his life. No he was not in love with her, and it would be just fooling themselves if they continued the relationship, it was not going to last as long as he wanted. He wanted it to last well as cheesy as it sounded forever or something like that. Jirou sighed gently as he took a right turn and walked on the street on which he lived, the streetlights started to flicker on one by one and giving the setting sun some help in lighting up people's way. He noticed the three cars parked on the driveway, this was just great the whole family was home and he was late, this was obviously not his day.

"I'm home." He said raising his voice a little and jumped out of his shoes.

"Jirou-chan." His older sister, Keiko said and hugged her little brother.

"Nee-san." Jirou smiled back

"You are late Jirou." His mother reprimanded him.

"I know Kaa-san, I'm sorry but I met an old I guess you can say friend and had to talk to him." Jirou explained and sat down at the dinner table and began gulping down his food, the chicken with rice and some steamed vegetables on the table left for him.

"Akutagawa Jirou don't inhale your food, you'll get a stomachache." Jirou's mother growled at him.

"But mom, it tastes so good and I'm so hungry." Jirou smiled innocently at his loving mother.

"You get anywhere with flattering but young man, slow down, please." She smiled back.

"I will."

This was the normal evening of the Akutagawa family as they interacted together in the house close to the Hyotei school. The father being a bank man and the mother a stay at home wife, like the families were in the fifties. Oldest son, Mamoru was working as a lawyer at a big firm in the city and the middle child Keiko was studying to be a priest and Jirou still in college.

"This was really good mom." Jirou praised her again and they all sat down looking at the television, something about crime scenes. Secretly Jirou hated these kind of tv series but watched them just to have the family all together, enjoying the feeling of being loved and forgetting about the things that had happened a little earlier that day. He could think about that later, now he was enjoying the company of all his family together. Laughing together and watching the tv show while talking about nothing and everything.

"So Keiko, is the schoolwork getting better?" the father asked.

"Better? It's still hard work but I like it." She laughed.

"So it's going well for you?" their mother worried.

"It is. I promise Kaa-san." Keiko smiled the famous Akutagawa smile and her --- eyes sparkled.

"Look, Jirou has fallen asleep again." Mamoru laughed and the laughter woke his little brother up.

"Nii-san, be quiet will you?" Jirou murmured and fell asleep instantly again.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Distracted.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 43. Square.

**Word** **count**: 561

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Jirou's mind is a little preoccupied.

Standard disclaimer applies.

4/100

Akutagawa Jirou bounced to the school gates of Hyotei, it was a Monday morning and it was practice for the tennis club, one of Jirou's favourite things to do besides sleeping. He made his way quickly over the paths leading to the boys' locker room, there he would change clothes quickly into his training suit. Made out of the best cotton there was, that was thanks to Atobe Keigo, the tennis club captain and the wealth of the school they were in. The grey and white cotton felt great on his body as he put his other school clothes, the uniform in his little locker. He had the fortune or misfortune which ever fitted best to have the first locker inside to the left. Hence the door swung open to the right he was always exposed to the people that was standing outside, misfortune indeed. But due to that circumstance was the fact that he had become fast in changing clothes before anyone opened the door, the occasional slowness had left him half naked when someone opened the door for the last year. Jirou took his bag with the rackets inside and bounced out on to the square courts, the black bag slung casual over his right shoulder. The cupper red in Jirou's hair glittered in the morning sun as he looked around, the only ones there were Mukahi and Oshitari, the doubles pair. Jirou put his bag down and began running laps around the courts for warm up exercise. Jogging around he thought about what the Rikkai captain had told him yesterday when they had accidentally met at the coffee shop and then had a very nice and interesting conversation. He remembered the captains comment about liking both guys and girls, so what had gotten him to like men. Did he like anyone or was there a special taste in guys that he preferred.  
Where did that thought come from? Did Jirou just wonder if he was in Yukimura Seichii's preference? This was going to be a long day Jirou realized as he kept jogging around as the others from the team arrived one by one. Jirou sighed and sat down on the ground, the young man was deep in thought and didn't greet Atobe with the usual attacking of his. The Hyotei captain was concerned, the Jirou he knew were never this distracted. He wondered if something might have happened.  
Jirou laid back as the morning meeting began and the talk about who was going to do what and with whom. Jirou lay there still pondering, missing his cue to begin his training with Kabaji.  
"Jirou?" Atobe huffed.  
"Mhm..." Jirou answered lost in thought.  
"Are you going to play tennis or will Ore-sama have to send his men to chase you?" Keigo asked his sleepy tennis player.  
"Yes, of course I am." Jirou woke up from his thoughts. Needless to say Jirou did not play very well this day and his team was concerned, he had only slept for about 10 minutes during the whole practice, he had actually missed a few shots and he fell badly and would be expecting a bruise on his arm the next day. Jirou was too lost in his mind and wanted to figure it all out, to get rid of this sense or confusion in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: a Nasty Surprise.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 77. What?

**Word** **count**: 622

**Rating**: _T_een, other version can be found at LJ

**Summary**: Well. Jirou sees something he did NOT want to see.

Standard disclaimer applies.

5/100

Jirou almost sleepwalked the path back to the locker room, he sighed heavily why did Yukimura have to put those ideas in his head? And why didn't he feel disgusted or something else than pure curiousity? Well that was for later, now he had to shower and then get back home, his mother had been very protective of him as he had told her about the breakup with his ex, Saki, the green haired one. And his mother had tod him to come straight home for a few days and just spend time with the family. It had always cheered him up when he was younger to spend time with his brother and sister, they had been visitng quite often the last few days and Jirou had a feeling that his mother had told them about Saki. Well it was great to have such a close family there was things that his brother and sister shouldn't know about.

_A scene where Jirou opened the door, walking in on his two friends Shishido and Chotarou in a very naked compromising situation, took his bag and ran home as fast as he could._

He shook his head and entered his home saying 'I'm home', kicking of his shoes he went straight to his room, got a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. He remembered the scene that had happened in front of him and sighed, he was not disgusted though it was not something he wanted to see his friends do, and especially not in front of him. They knew that he was still on the courts but then again maybe they had forgotten somehow. He sighed and leaned back on the white bathroom door and slide down until he was sitting down on the floor while resting his back against the cold white door. Why did he have to see such a difficult yet erotic sight during the first month of the semester. He didn't want to see these things, he didn't want to be involved, he needed to focus on tennis not be disturbed by other things. Slowly he shrugged out of his clothes piece by piece and throwing it all sloppy in the hamper. He turned the water to lukewarm and shuddered when he felt the warm water cascaded over him. He closed his eyes and there they were once again, his close friends Choutarou and Shishido kissing, caressing and panting. He leaned on the cold wet tile of the shower wall- sighing he realized that if he didn't do anything about it he would not be able to sleep. So with gentle slow teasing motions he caressed the thoughts out of his mind that by now had gone haywire, he came with a grunt and opened his closed eyes just to have his sight a little blurry from the release that he so badly needed. He remembered the last face that had jumped in his mind as his release inched closer, the blue haired mysterious captain of Rikkai. Yukimura was probably way out of his league and why would Jirou even think that thought? Shrugging it of for the time being he got a pair of old sweatpants and a t shirt, then walked to the kitchen to offer his mother some extra hands with dinner.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Going Shopping…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 88. School.

**Word** **count**: 1068

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Yuushi and Jirou have a heart to heart. Sort of.

Standard disclaimer applies.

6/100

Jirou sat at his desk in the library at Hyotei he was thinking, not sleeping like he used to, though he had his eyes closed. It was Japanese class and they had to read one of those boring books about the federal era in Japan, it was about samurais and swords, though very interesting Jirou didn't feel drawn to the story so for him it was hard to read. He had too much in that red head of his.

"Ah, Jirou-kun." Oothori Choutarou whispered blushing while sitting down next to the sleepy teenager.

"Choutarou." Jirou yawned and blushed to.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Oothori fiddled with his bag and picked out some notes.

"Me to… for intruding." Jirou looked the other way.

"Are… Why… why won't you look at me?" Choutarou asked quietly as he opened his notebook.

"I can't, I keep seeing you and Shishido." Jirou said honestly and yawned again.

"Ehm… Sorry." Choutarou said in a small voice.

"It's okay, what is done is done." Jirou said quietly as he fell asleep, somehow it all felt a little bit better after talking with Choutarou.

Jirou was woken by a thud, Kabaji had joined them in their little so called study group, the tennis players were best friends of sorts, all had their best friend there. Gakuto and Wakashi, Shishido and Choutarou, Kabaji and Atobe- even if it was a strange relationship between the giant and the silver haired man, but Jirou was alone as was the blue haired tensai of Hyotei, but Oshitari Yuushi was a loner, always found with a book in one hand. Where could he find such a friend?

He got up from his chair and stuffed his bag with schoolbooks as he told the others that he had some errands to run before returning home. All the remaining tennis players nodded and Oishitari Yuushi got up from his chair to and asked Jirou:

"Do you mind if I join you? I have to get new tennis shoes."

"No I don't mind." Jirou smiled brightly, fake smile but happy that Yuushi wanted to join him for a little while.

"Let's go." Yuushi said and the two moved out together, walking in a normal pace to the car Yuushi had gotten from his parents for his 17th birthday.

"What happened to you?" Yuushi asked Hyotei's sleeping beauty.

"Nothing." Jirou said looking away from the blue haired man as he sat down on the car's comfortable black leather seats.

"Come on. Jirou I don't know you very well but I can see that something is wrong." Yuushi said as he put in first gear and slowly drove away.

"I have something on my mind that's all." Well, it was partly true anyway, he did have a lot on his mind, a few things to figure out.

"Tell me?" Yuushi looked at him from the driver's seat and pushed his glasses a little further up his nose.

"Saki-chan and I broke up, after that I've been thinking about some things." Jirou answered honestly and got a look from Yuushi, who realized that he wanted to know more:

"Then I walked in on Shishido and Choutarou."

"Ah, you did that too?" Yuushi smiled at him, a sincere smile.

"You have done it to?" Jirou asked and Yuushi nodded answering while letting out a sigh of frustration:

"Maybe six months ago, they can't control themselves around each other."

Jirou laughed and nodded, it felt better talking with the tensai like this, he was usually so cold and calculating, but Jirou liked this side of the blue haired man.

"So where to?" Yuushi asked.

"The tennis shop." Jirou smiled.

"Ah, you were going there to?" Yuushi asked then continued:

"You are a sneaky one, you didn't want Shishido and Choutarou to come so you didn't say where you were going?!"

Jirou smiled a bright and honest smile while nodding, Yuushi let out an approving short laugh. Together they entered the tennis shop and went looking for shoes to Yuushi, white Mizuno shoes, the new edition. Jirou's eyes drifted to the new Wilson racket hanging up on the wall, it's red colour almost felt like it was drawing Jirou closer to it. Jirou looked up at it, his brown eyes widened when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should try it."

Jirou turned around quickly to see a smiling, blue haired Yukimura Seishii saying:

"Hi Jirou-kun."

"Seichii-kun." Jirou answered politely with a smile and Yuushi glared at the captain of Rikkai's tennis team while acknowledged the captain of a rival team:

"Yukimura-san."

"Ah, Oshitari-san you're here to?" Seichii smiled at him.

"Mhm, but I will be leaving soon. Jirou do you want a ride home?" Yuushi asked the sleepy man, which seemed to have awoken when hearing the sound of the Rikkai captain's voice.

"No thank you, Oshitari, I still have something to do. But you go, I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning." Jirou answered as Yuushi paid the cashier and walked out.

"You should really try it. That Wilson is just screaming for you." Seichii said and motioned for a sales person to take it down for Jirou. Feeling the light weight of the racket in his hand, Jirou knew he had to buy it, the feeling he had when swinging it slightly in the store was indescribable. He felt the racket's motions and as if it was an extension of his wrist.

"How does it feel?" Seichii asked.

"Perfect." Jirou answered and looked at the blue haired man with him in the store.

Jirou grabbed a grey grip tape and walked to the cash register.

"Care to join me for something cold to drink?" Yukimura asked the red haired man.

"Can't today, I'll have to take a rain check on that." Jirou smiled apologetically at the captain of Rikkai's tennis team.

"Here." Yukimura borrowed a pen from the man in behind the register and continued as he scribbled on the inside of Jirou's hand:

"My cell phone number and do call me, I enjoyed our last talk a lot."

"I will." Jirou said and returned the favour to the blue haired man, writing his own number in the captain's hand and added:

"Now you can call me to."

With a short wave Jirou left the shop and walked the busy streets to his home, this day he wasn't dragging his feet behind. He was bouncing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: a Phonecall.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 37. Sound.

**Word** **count**: 371

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou gets a phonecall.

Standard disclaimer applies.

7/100

Akutagawa Jirou was lying on his bed exhausted, today he had helped his mother with the cleaning, during the weekend his father was going to have his colleagues over for dinner that Friday night and today was Thursday, so it all would stay clean until they left. Jirou yawned and changed in to his sleeping clothes, a pair of pyjama pants and slipped in between the cold sheets of his bed. He sighed in contentment as his head fell on the soft fabric, he could just fall asleep right there and right then. If it wasn't for his cell phone, it began vibrating with a buzzing kind of sound and a happy tune made its way to his ears. Why did someone have to call right now, this was so typical. Jirou dragged himself out of bed and walked to the wooden dresser where the phone was and answering with out checking caller id.

"Jirou."

"Ah, Jirou-kun. I hope I'm not disturbing." It was the sound of Yukimura Seichii's voice.

"Seichii-kun, no you're not disturbing." Jirou woke up and smiled.

"I was thinking, can you meet me tomorrow? I'd love to sit down and talk like last time." Yukimura asked the Hyotei player.

"Mhm, I think I might be, I have to be out of the way anyways tomorrow." Jirou said and made a little note on a yellow post-it and hung it on his mirror. They talked for a little while about Jirou's new racket and Yukimura's taste in grip tape. The clock ticked on and soon Jirou realized that it was late and told his new friend Seichii that they would meet each other the next day and that he was looking forward to it.

"See you tomorrow Jirou." Seichii said and both of them hung up.

The unusual sight was at hand, the sleepy tennis player couldn't sleep he was to hyper and looking forward to meeting Seichii the next day. He tossed and turned, unable to find a position to fall asleep in. He walked over to the stereo he had in his room and turned on a radio station which only played the calm songs, so that he could fall asleep and be well rested tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Hurry?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 26. Team mates.

**Word** **count**: 927

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou has tennis practice and then goes to meet his new friend.

Standard disclaimer applies.

8/100

Jirou put his neatly folded clothes in his locker at the Hyotei tennis team's locker room. He took his new racket out and looked at it long and thoroughly, his fingers slid gently over the hard tensed strings that made the little squares that ultimately made the racket. This was precious, his new racket. The one he bought in the company of tennis captain of Rikkai, Yukimura Seichii the same Seichii that he was meeting just after this tennis practice. Jirou had waited the whole long day for that moment, he was still waiting and longing to have a meeting with the blue haired man. Smiling to him self Jirou walked swiftly to the courts and after putting his bag down next to the benches he started the jogging exercise so when Atobe came he could start play any second. Soon he was joined by Oshitari Yuushi, who had arrived early to, together they ran in silence and just as they finished they were joined by Oothori and Shishido. Jirou turned his back to the silver pair and blushed, the embarrassing scene from the locker room shoved itself in front of his opened eyes. Oshitari walked up to Jirou and asked:

"Jirou? A one set game?"

"Mhm." Jirou nodded and grabbed the new deep red Wilson racket.

"Ah, Jirou-kun, you bought a new racket?" Choutarou beamed at the sleepy player.

"Mhm." Jirou nodded again and walked with Oshitari to the A court.

"You bought it yesterday?" Oshitari asked.

"I did. It feels great. I needed a new one anyway." Jirou smiled cheerfully and a light game began.

"That felt great…" Jirou sighed exhausted as he and Yuushi sat down next to each other on a green bench drinking water from the bottles with their nametags on.

"It was. You've become better Jirou." Yuushi said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with a white towel, Jirou had his around his neck.

"You played as suspected of the Hyotei tensai. Maybe even better." Jirou smiled brightly at the blue haired man who by now was wiping his glasses with his t-shirt. Jirou saw the slight colour change of Yuushi's cheeks as he was praised.

"I have to go, I'm meeting someone for a chat. I hope we get to do this soon again." Jirou said happily and took his black tennis bag and ran to the locker room, Yuushi had never seen the sleepy player this hyper outside a tennis game.

Quickly drying of the water of his newly cleaned body Jirou felt happy. He had played Yuushi for the first time since… he couldn't even remember the last time they played like this. Jirou put the towel on his head and slipped on his white boxers. He ruffled his hair half dry with the grey towel, feeling satisfied he threw it in the hamper. Of course a prestigious school like Hyotei had their own laundry personnel and their own towels, grey for boys and white for girls, both colours having a print of the Hyotei grey/white mark on them.

As fast as he could Jirou got back in his school uniform and made a short stop by the mirror to get his hair right. Just then Atobe Keigo and his faithful companion Kabaji entered the changing room, almost scaring Jirou.

"Atobe. Kabaji." He acknowledged the two and got back to organising the curls in his hair to be at the right spot.

"Got a date Jirou?" Atobe asked bluntly.

"Eh. I guess you could call it that." Jirou smiled with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"So who's the girl?" Atobe asked the follow up question.

"Eh…." Jirou began stuttering as Yuushi arrived at the door, seeing the sleepy player in tight situation he did what he had to, save by:

"Weren't you in a hurry Jirou?"

"Ah, I am. Thank you Yuushi." Jirou answered, grabbing his gear and running from the locker room.

"Ah, Jirou-kun you're here." Yukimura smiled at the red haired young man waiting for him at the coffee shop where they had decided to meet.

"Mhm, just arrived." Jirou answered and a waitress came up to take their orders.

"I'll have an ice tea and he will have orange juice?" Yukimura told the brown haired waitress who was flirting immensely with him.

"Yes, that's right." Jirou beamed of a smile that made his eye's sparkle with a kind of anticipation. Yukimura reached over the table and took Jirou's hand in his, hoping the waitress wouldn't see the awkwardness but the gesture.

"I'm glad I'm beginning to understand you." Yukimura smiled and his eyes crinkled up like horse shoes as the waitress scrambled away from them saying she was going to get their drinks.

"Thank you for the save." Yukimura said quietly, his hand still covering Jirou's.

"Eh, I didn't do anything." Jirou whispered back.

"Yes you did. And here we go again with the I'm-not-good-enough-attitude, throw that one away. You are such a great person Akutagawa Jirou, and don't ever think anything like that again." Yukimura hissed at the red haired man.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" the blue haired man asked as the waitress arrived once again, still not taking his hand away from Jirou's on the table. Instead he caressed the hand beneath his own. The brown haired girl put the two glasses on the table with a sigh and blushed fiercely when she saw the tenderness from the blue haired man. The red haired one couldn't do anything else than blush. Such a great pair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Holding his hand.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 68. Lightening.

**Word** **count**: 778

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou and Seichii having a serious talk.

Standard disclaimer applies.

9/100

Jirou looked at the dazzling man in front of him, he realized that he liked Yukimura Seichii and that he wasn't bothered by them holding hands when ever the waitress came to take their orders or leaving them their delicious meals. Jirou was the focus of all Seichii's attention and he liked it, he would not be ashamed to admit that the blue haired man in front of him made his heart skip a beat when the man smiled. But how come he never felt that way about anyone else? Shrugging of the thought he asked Yukimura:

"How is school going?"

"Well it's okay I guess, I'm starting to think about what I am supposed to do when school is out. Study some more, play tennis or start working?" Yukimura admitted with a light sigh.

"I think you should play for a semester and see how you like it." Jirou suggested, then adding:

"You could always start school again after just one semester."

"I can, can't I? Would you come with me?" Yukimura asked, his friend.

"I… I'd love to… But I'm nowhere near as good as you." Jirou admitted.

"There it is again." Yukimura growled at the red haired man.

"What?" Jirou asked stunned.

"Putting yourself down. You are good, I can help you get better then we can take the world together." Yukimura smiled and Jirou began laughing heartily.

This man surely was insane, Jirou loved every minute that he spent with the blue haired man, and somehow both of them seemed to understand the other one without any troubles. They seemed to have connected in a different level then Jirou usually did around friends and even Saki-chan his ex girlfriend. Being around Seichii he got his confidence back, the one he lost when playing and losing to Atobe a few years ago. He was floored by the Rikkai captain's way of talking and doing things, it almost made him want to transfer school. He was actually concerned about his team mates' wellbeing and helped them a lot just by listening to what they had to say. Jirou felt heard, Atobe had no skills in being a captain compared to this guy, well maybe not any skills but very little in comparison.

Jirou smiled to himself and Yukimura noticed it and smiled back, a gentle smile.

"So where were we?" Seichii asked as he took a bite of the salad he had ordered when the coffee shop lit up of a lightening.

"You and me in the big world playing tennis." Jirou joked.

"Ah, I like that thought. When are you graduating?" Seichii asked as a clash of thunder roared.

"In June, seven months from now." Jirou answered.

"We are the same age." Yukimura smiled and Jirou commented:

"Didn't you know that?"

"No… I was out sick when we had a chance to play Hyotei." Yukimura smiled sadly.

"Oh, I didn't know. What happened?" Jirou asked carefully.

"I had, might still have Guillain-Barré syndrome" Yukimura answered as it would explain it all. Jirou crooked his neck to the right and looked strangely at the blue haired man who sighed and began again:

"It's an autoimmune illness, infecting the PNS."

"PNS?" Jirou asked.

"Periphial Nervous System." Yukimura sounded the syllables higher.

"And I had to get surgery, were you at the Kanto tournament finals?" Yukimura asked and Jirou nodded, he had been there in time to see Fuji Syuuske crush that Kirihara guy.

"Well I was at the hospital, weak and getting surgery. A really high dose of immunoglobulines and they were doing something I can't remember with my spine, checking the nerves." Yukimura tried to explain and continued:

"First I collapsed on the courts one day and my team mates took me to the nurse's office. There it was decided that I should go to a hospital and get tested for all deceases they thought it could be. They found the GBS and from there on I've went under treatment every now and again. I still get wobbly sometimes but it's nothing to worry about." Yukimura tried to reassure the now very nervous red haired man.

"But you are fine now?" Jirou asked sweetly and very concerned.

"Yes." Yukimura smiled and then added:

"As I said I get wobbly from time to time but I've gotten much much better since that day."

"And you can still play tennis?" Jirou inquired.

"Yes, silly." Yukimura took Jirou's hand that was laying on the table, he caressed it gently.

"I'm just a little worried." Jirou admitted with a smile.

"I'm glad you are that means you care." Seichii openly flirted with the furiously blushing man in front of him.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Stunned.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 20 Colourless.

**Word** **count**: 1021

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou meets an old friend.

Standard disclaimer applies.

10/100

Jirou was walking home alone after his meeting with the flirty, (that was unexpected) charming and sensual Yukimura Seichii. They were going to have something to drink and then go home, it ended with dinner and coffee after. Jirou had enjoyed himself immensely when being with the blue haired man just talking, the red haired man wondered what it would feel like to do more. No, no way he did not just think that and why would he ever think of another man like that? He needed someone to talk to, when he looked at his cell phone and dialled the number to his private psychologist that he hadn't talked to in what seemed to be forever.

"Eiji here." The cheery voice said.

"Jirou here." He joked back.

"Ah, Jirou, it's been so long!" Eiji practically squealed over the phone.

"It has. Do you want to meet tomorrow for a walk?" Jirou wondered.

"Mhm. Sounds great. Street courts at ten?" Eiji suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea. Good night Eiji and I'm sorry for calling so late." Jirou said apologetically.

"No trouble at all. Sweet dreams Jirou." And with that both men hung up.

Eiji had been Jirou's close friend for a while, since they had been in the nationals playing tennis, both of them were there. When Eiji had played all alone Jirou had watched carefully and then they had started talking about singles and why it fitted Jirou but not Eiji. There a beautiful friendship began.

The next morning Jirou woke up a little late for his meeting with Kikumaru, had a quick breakfast and a shower that was not so quick at all. He always forgot things when he was showering, for some strange reason. His wet curls framed his face in a very fashionable way and made his featured seem sharper. And it really enhanced the brownish colour of his eyes. Jirou put on a simple pair of blue jeans and a shirt, and he brought his Hyotei jacket, casually flung over his arm. He was set to go. Jirou longed to meet his friend and confidante, they hadn't met in weeks, oh, and he had to tell Eiji about Seichii and the incident involving his two team mates. Jirou walked with fast steps and hurried as much as he could, he was really looking forward to meeting Eiji. He was panting lightly when he arrived at the Street courts and he began climbing those never ending steps to the actual courts.

"Eiji!" Jirou squealed as he saw the red haired man leaning against the wall of the little house standing on the premises.

"Jirou-kun." Eiji answered back and hugged the other man smiling brightly like only the acrobatic player from Seigaku could.

"It was so long ago we met like this." Eiji sighed and the two of them walked to the close by park and began their stroll.

"This is really nice." Jirou smiled as both of them looked around at the leaves up in the trees changing colour, the autumn sure was amazing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" the red haired acrobat asked.

"Eh, ehm. Well a lot has happened since the last time we met like this." Jirou began and Eiji turned to his friend while Jirou continued:

"Saki-chan and I broke up."

"No! I actually thought that you were good together, not like your little flings every now and again." Eiji's emotions went haywire, he was so sad for Jirou.

"I'm fine, it was a mutual decision and no one was hurt, much anyway. Then you would not believe who I met when I was walking home from the break up?" Jirou continued.

"No? Who?" Eiji bounced closer and Jirou looked around saying:

"Yukimura, captain of Rikkai."

"What?!" Eiji crooked his head to the right and looked strangely at the strawberry blonde man snickering.

"Turns out that he and his _boyfriend_ broke up a little bit before me and Saki, so he was sitting alone at a table and I had to join him." Jirou smiled.

"Why? Did you have to join him like that?" Eiji wondered.

"No other seats left." The sleepy Hyotei player replied with a shrug, then continued:

"How is your love life coming along?"

"Nya, Jirou you are not supposed to ask like that." Eiji flailed with his arms as he was blushing deep crimson, Jirou could only laugh.

"We are friends aren't we?" Jirou asked with a smile.

"Of course, nya, we have been for so long and nothing can change that." Eiji answered back as he felt Jirou's sadness.

"Then can I ask you something personal?" Jirou looked at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Always." Eiji gave Jirou a reassuring pat on his shoulder and turned to the vending machine starting to push some coins inside.

"Have you ever been interested in someone… like… a man?" Jirou said, still looking at the ground and all the colour from his face dissapered.

"What? Why? Eh… honestly? Sure I've looked at the bodies of my team mates, but I don't know." Eiji said quietly.

"I met someone I never thought I would fall for, and now I long to talk to this person." Jirou sighed and sat down.

"Yukimura?" Eiji asked looking at the man sitting on the bench in the park as he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye.

"How did you know?" Jirou looked up at the red haired man.

"Something in your eyes when you told me about him." Eiji replied as he sat down next to Jirou offering him a can of soda from the vending machine next to them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jirou sighed and opened the can.

"Talk to him? Ask him what he feels?" Eiji suggested and took a sip of the cold liquid.

"But would someone like Yukimura even take the slightest interest in someone like me?" Jirou groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you ask me instead?" the sweet voice of the Rikkai captain sounded from behind the vending machine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Leaving.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou. (Eiji, Yukimura, Renji)

**Prompt**: 35. Sixth Sense.

**Word** **count**: 648

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou got surprised.

Standard disclaimer applies.

11/100

"Eh, I think it's time that I left…" Eiji said and turned on his heel waved casually at Jirou saying:

"Call me later. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Eiji!" Jirou gasped and looked at the red haired man that had just left him alone with Yukimura after he had practically confessed to the Rikkai captain.

"Jirou… talk to me?" Yukimura said and took Eiji's seat, maybe a little loser to the sleepy man than he would usually be with anyone.

"Eh…" Jirou blushed, he could not get one word out of his mouth of embarrassment.

"Am I that terrifying?" Yukimura said sadly and looked at the grass.

"No, you are not!" Jirou gasped back and realized:

"Was that what he told you?"

"Mhm. He did." Yukimura Seichii's eyes were still locked with the grass.

"You are not terrifying, you are gentle, sweet and incredibly smart." Jirou looked at the blue haired man whose eyes were lifted from the ground and he looked straight at the Hyotei player.

"Jirou… What are you saying?" Seichii pushed the sleepy man's buttons a little.

"I'm saying I like you… and that I'm confused." Jirou admitted whispering.

"That's good." Yukimura smiled and his eyes crinkled up like horse shoes but added:

"Not that it's good that you are confused, that you like me – it's good."

"Huh?" Jirou looked even more confused.

Yukimura Seichii closed his eyes leaned in closer and with his soft lips brushing Jirou's slightly dry ones, it was a sweet kiss, and tenderness written all over it and Jirou too closed his eyes leaning in closer to give Seichii better access to his lips. After just a moment they broke the kiss with foreheads touching and slowly Jirou opened his eyes to be locked in the gaze of Yukimura's blue eyes.

"I'm captivated by you Akutagawa Jirou." Yukimura smiled.

"I want to get to get to know the real Yukimura Seichii." Jirou countered and the two realised that they were still in the park, they just kissed out in the open of the park… A laughter rumbled from Seichii's chest and Jirou joined in. The blue haired man got up from his seat and offered his hand to Jirou saying:

"Let's get out of here. I think we need to have a talk."

"Mhm, I'll go with you." Jirou smiled and took the offered hand, Yukimura's skin was unbelievable soft and his hands had no blisters from the tennis rackets, like Atobe usually had, even he himself had them from time to time. Still holding Jirou's hand Yukimura was leading the way to the parking lot, passing the street courts where the blue haired man yelled:

"Renji, I'm leaving, see you tomorrow."

"Hai." The man with glasses nodded back and scribbled something in a notepad like Jirou had seen Inui from Seigaku do when he saw something interesting.

Jirou was almost dragged behind the Rikkai captain, arriving at the stairs and Yukimura realized that he was still holding the sleepy man's hand in his own. Clutching it, he didn't want to let go. Together they descended the stairs and Yukimura led Jirou to his car. It sure was an expensive sports car. Smiling Seichii took the keys out of his pant's left front pocket, his right hand still entwined with Jirou's and the blue haired man pushed the button making the black Toyota Supra unlock.

"Have a seat." Seichii urged the man to sit down in the cream leather chair, the whole interior was in the same colour and mixed sway and leather. They drove of towards the home of the Rikkai captain.

"Is it okay if we go to my home?" Yukimura asked and Jirou blushed nodding, afraid to trust his own voice. The blue haired man smiled knowingly at the sleepy Hyotei player who was falling asleep in the passenger seat. He truly was the sleeping beauty of Hyotei Yukimura thought.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Is That a House?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou. (Yukimura)

**Prompt**: 5. Outsides.

**Word** **count**: 1179

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou fell asleep, what happened?

Standard disclaimer applies.

12/100

Jirou woke up from his lovely little powernap by hitting his head on the junction between the window and the side panel.

"Ouch…" Jirou huffed quietly.

"Are you okay?" Yukimura asked sweetly, his eyes shifted for a second from the road to the newly awoken man and he smiled at Jirou.

"Mhm, just hit my head. Your car is so comfortable I just couldn't help it." Jirou excused himself.

"It's no problem, it's a kind of long drive anyway." Seichii was aware about anything and everything around him and the car.

"Ah, is it? I didn't know…" Jirou sighed and looked at the young man in the driver's seat.

"It's no trouble, I thought that we should go to my home, not my dorm – If you didn't want to meet my room mate of course." Yukimura teased the Hyotei player.

"Eh, no. As long as I don't know what we are, I think I'm still a little confused." Jirou admitted to the captain of Rikkai.

"Don't be, we'll define it as soon as we arrive at the house. Which will be soon, there are the gates." Seichii pointed at something black that was almost out of Jirou's sight.

"Mhm. I can wait that long, and a little longer I think." Jirou teased Seichii.

"Yes you will have to, I have to introduce you to my parents." Seichii said honestly, you can't just go in to someone's house without being introduced to the owners.

"I can do that, though I'm kind of nervous about this…" Jirou admitted as the green landscape showed a little blue lake and behind that a huge white mansion. It was one of those beautifully made houses, old style with a little fountain where the road went around, a little circulation place. It was such a sight, Jirou turned to Seichii and asked:

"Is this your house?"

"Mhm, it is." Seichii answered and reached out to the little bell and gave it a nudge, soon there was a voice saying:

"State your name and errand."

"It's Seichii." The blue haired man answered and the huge black gates opened.

"That is not a house." Jirou stated, staring at the building.

"Huh?" Seichii looked at the Hyotei player.

"It's a mansion." Jirou smiled at him.

"That could be true. I don't know, I've never lived anywhere else." Yukimura smiled and added:

"Besides the dorms, but they don't count."

"No they don't." Jirou accepted it.

"We are here." Seichii said and got out of the car as a few black clad men and women came rushing outside and said:

"Seichii-sama welcome back."

"Thank you. This is Jirou –kun my new friend." Seichii introduced him to the five butlers and maids.

"Welcome Jirou-sama." They said and bowed slightly to him.

"Th… thank you." Jirou stuttered out.

"Are my parents at home?" Yukimura asked.

"No, Seichii-sama they will be back for dinner. Will Jirou-sama stay for dinner?" A maid asked after answering the question.

"Will you?" Seichii turned to Jirou and looked sweetly at him.

"If it's okay, and I have to call my parents to tell my mom." Jirou answered with the request.

"Of course, if you want you can stay the night here and I can drop you of on my way back to Rikkai." Yukimura offered.

"That sounds great." Jirou said as they walked inside, the house was just as big inside as it was outside. It was so much space and high ceilings. Jirou smiled and looked around as they walked together inside.

"You can use the phone in the study, that door over there. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back as soon as I can." Yukimura said and Jirou nodded as he walked the short distance to the door that Seichii had pointed at moments earlier.

Quickly he dialled the number home and after a few signals his mother picked up the phone.

"Akutagawa residence."

"Hi mom, it's me. I'm at a friend's house and he asked me to stay over night."

"Have fun, and don't forget about Atobe's meeting tomorrow." His mother reminded him.

"Thank you for reminding me. I will, love you mom." He said sweetly.

"Love you too and sleep well." His mother answered before they hung up.

Jirou hung up the phone and walked out to find Seichii, he was back in the hallway, looking up the staircases he saw the blue haired man looking down at him like some sort of prince.

"Come on up, Jirou." He smiled sweetly and reached his right hand towards the man.

"Mhm." Jirou nodded and began climbing the steps while looking up at the mysterious Rikkai captain, he had this kind of silent but strong aura around him making him feel more mysterious. He took the last step up and slowly put his hand in Yukimura's outstretched one, he felt a jolt through his whole body and realized that his knees were shaking a little bit. Jirou was nervous, no he was scared. What were these kinds of feelings and why did he feel like this when alone with Seichii? Did he just think Yukimura's given name? What was happening to him? Seichii felt Jirou's uneasiness and turned to him smiling and said:

"Don't be nervous. I don't bite…hard…"

"Eh…" Jirou gasped as they reached a white wooden door at the end of the hallway. Seichii reached down and grabbed the knob, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped out of the way, showing Jirou his room or rooms as it were. He had a bedroom, bathroom and some kind of common room with a couch and a TV with various adapters and games.

Jirou just couldn't move, he was stunned, Yukimura Seichii was loaded with money.

"Come on in Jirou, I've asked for some juice for you, the maid will be up soon with the drinks and something to eat." Yukimura said and shrugged out of his coat and began unbuttoning his dress shirt, he looked at Jirou and asked:

"Do you mind if I change?"

"No, go ahead." Jirou said and carefully sat down on the caramel coloured couch.

A light knock on the door sounded and a maid dressed in a black outfit came inside with the refreshment. Excusing herself she hurried back outside and shut the door.

"That was nice." Seichii sighed and emerged from the bedroom, he looked at Jirou sitting uncomfortable on the couch, he joined the Hyotei player on the couch and said:

"Jirou."

The man looked at Seichii and smiled:

"Mhm, what is it?"

"What are we?" Seichii said with a faint blush.

"I don't know." Jirou admitted and took a sip out of the freshly pressed orange juice.

"I think we are friends, maybe we can be more than that. I like you." Seichii was straight forward and took Jirou's glass from him and gently set it back on the table.

"I.. I like you too…" Jirou stuttered and didn't dare to create eye contact with the blue haired man.

"So… What do you think we should do about it?" Seichii said suggestively.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Good Enough?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 34. Not Enough.

**Word** **count**: 1164

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: meet the Yukimuras.

Standard disclaimer applies.

13/100

Akutagawa Jirou was stunned, what happened? Why did the blue haired man ask such a question? He mentally shrugged and looked deep into those crystal blue eyes with a smile he said:

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before towards another male."

"So… did you like the kiss?" Seichii inched closer to the sleepy man.

"Mhm. I did. How about you?" Jirou teased the blue haired man.

"I think that you are a very good kisser, though practice makes perfect doesn't it?" Seichii said and cupped Jirou's face, he kissed the soft lips belonging to the strawberry blonde. His lips brushed Jirou's gently in a manner no one would ever have believed. Seichii put his right hand in the nape of Jirou's neck and deepened the kiss by urging the man to open his mouth for exploration. Jirou complied and a battle of tongues began. Jirou felt Seichii's hands caress his body teasingly, he returned the favour tentatively and carefully. He didn't want the other man to feel off or something and stop. God, he did not want Seichii to stop… But he did, both men sat panting, hands still on each other and both of them smiling wickedly.

A brute knock on the door made them jump from each other and Seichii leaned to pick up a glass.

"Seichii-sama your parents have arrived, will you greet them?" a grey haired man in a suit asked and all Jirou could look at was his moustache it was completely still when the man talked, often they wiggled when people talked but his didn't and Jirou wondered why.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" Seichii looked sweetly at the man sharing a couch with him.

"Why not?" Jirou shrugged and Yukimura replied:

"They are nice but they have… I don't know how to describe it… an obsession with me… But I guess they are only worried after seeing me hooked up to all those machines a few years ago."

"I know Seichii its okay, but please don't leave me alone with them for the first time meeting them? Please?" Jirou pleaded and gave his best puppy eye look.

"I'll be there behind you or something like that." Seichii laughed and together they walked the hallway in a good pace. Quickly they reached the staircase and Jirou saw an incredibly beautiful woman standing there, her blue hair, the same colour as Seichii's was bouncing softly in curls framing her face. The man behind her was… the owner of Y-fashions Yukimura Akito, why hadn't Jirou thought of the connection earlier?

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." Seichii said and began descending the stairs really happy and excited to see them again.

"Sei-chan!" his mother squealed and threw her arms around the boy who shared her hair colour. She hugged him close and he actually hugged her back and exchanged formal greetings with his seemingly strict father.

"I'd like to introduce someone to you. Jirou come here." Seichii said and motioned for Jirou to come closer.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Akutagawa Jirou my…friend." Seichii said and laced his fingers with Jirou's behind his back.

"Jirou, these are my parents Yukimura Akito and Hina." He introduced his parents to Jirou who bowed his head and said with strength in his voice:

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Jirou-kun." Hina answered and they all moved to the living room, then through it to a huge dining room with a black table and its matching chairs with white seats.

"So Jirou-kun what do you do?" Akito asked his son's boyfriend.

"Tou-san, don't start with interrogating him…" Seichii growled at his father.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm studying at Hyotei to be a lawyer." Jirou answered truthfully.

"Lawyer? You never told me that." Seichii said with a wide grin.

"You never asked." Jirou teased the blue haired man.

"Not to play tennis?" Hina asked and looked at the sleepy player.

"Well, I do play tennis." Jirou admitted.

"Are you any good?" Akito asked.

"Akito." Hina hissed at her husband.

"I'm okay I guess." Jirou shrugged and began to feel very unwelcome and uneasy.

"So you play with the Atobe's kid." Akito said and took a sip of the reddish liquid he had in his glass.

"Mhm. Atobe is a good captain." Jirou smiled and his eyes glittered in the dim lit dining room.

"Is he? Compared to our Seichii?" Hina asked trying to be friendly.

"They are two very different people, Atobe is more forceful but he has an understanding that is incredibly deep. But Seichii actually talks to his players to get them feeling appreciated." Jirou reasoned and put down his chopsticks looking at Seichii who was sitting quietly at his right side.

"Are you all right Seichii?" Jirou asked when the blue haired man seemed to be in a daze.

"What?" Seichii asked and looked straight at Jirou with glazed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jirou asked again with the same confidence.

"I'm a little wiped out, starting to feel heavy." Seichii said and put his head in his hands.

"Sei-chan why don't you have a rest." Hina urged her son to go lie down for a while.

"I'm sure Jirou-kun doesn't mind." Akito said truly worried about his son.

Seichii looked at the sleepy Hyotei player who just smiled and said:

"It's okay Seichii, I will live, and you go and rest."

"Then I will sleep for a while. Jirou feel free to come to my room later." Seichii said and got up from his chair. It just took as long as Seichii and Hina getting to the second floor before Yukimura Akito began his questioning and even threatening of the poor Jirou.

"So why are you with my son?" Akito stared viciously at the Hyotei player.

"Eh, I like him. We are friends." Jirou began but was interrupted by a snort from Akito who continued what he said:

"Look_ boy_. We are the Yukimuras who are you to think that we would associate with people like you? I'm doing this for your own good."

"I…" Jirou gasped and tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Please leave now and don't contact Seichii ever again. You are not good enough for him." Akito said and practically chased Hyotei's sleeping beauty out of the house.

Jirou was standing there outside the huge mansion, he fished out the cell phone while tears were falling from his eyes. Never had he felt so used and abused. He pushed the speed dial button number four and the signals went through.

"Speak."

"It's me… Jirou… I'm kind of stuck… can you come and get me?" Jirou sniffled.

"Jirou? Of course where are you?" the voice asked.

"Outside the Yukimura mansion…" he answered.

"You're in luck Ore-sama is on my way home, I'll be picking you up in just ten to fifteen minutes. Wait for me. Hang in there Jirou, Ore-sama is coming." The sweet voice of Atobe Keigo sounded.

* * *

**Title**: Offer.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 71. Broken.

**Word** **count**: 593

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**:

Standard disclaimer applies.

14/100

A car slowed down and Jirou looked up, he was sitting on a stone by the side of the road tears flowing down his face. The back door of the black limousine opened and out of it Atobe Keigo emerged, he saw his sleepy player with red, puffy eyes and he was shaking like a leaf where he was sitting on the cold rock.

The silver haired man walked up to Jirou and held out his hand, he was offering more than a ride home, Keigo said:

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Jirou couldn't say anything he was so happy that his captain had offered him that once in a life time thing. He nodded and took the outstretched hand, he got help to stand up again and together they walked the short distance to the car, Atobe having his arm around Jirou, leading the way. Being outside for just fifteen minutes had Jirou cold in to the bones. He was shivering badly and as soon as they got back in the car Atobe offered him the warmth of his own body to warm him up, with the help of a beige blanket that always was in the limousine. Jirou shivered and Atobe hugged him closer.

"Why are you doing this for me?" The sleepy man mumbled to Atobe's chest, half way of falling asleep due to the warmth.

"I do it because you are Jirou, an important part of Hyotei and a friend of mine." Atobe answered and rubbed the yawning man on his back.

"Mhm."Jirou seemed satisfied with the answer and fell asleep mumbling:

"Can you wake me up when we arrive?"

"Of course, sleep Jirou. You're safe with me." Keigo carefully put some stray hair strands out of Jirou's face, he felt Jirou relax close to his own body. He heard the sleeping man's breaths even out and suddenly Atobe himself felt very tired. The silver haired man leaned in to Jirou and felt his own eyelids grow heavy, he relaxed himself and let the sounds of Jirou's breathing to calm him and sedate him.

"Keigo-sama, we are here." The chauffeur gently woke the sleeping silver haired man who yawned and nodded, he turned to the sleeping beauty in his arms:

"Jirou we are here now, let's go to bed."

"Mhm, I wanna sleep." Jirou mumbled and opened his eyes, rubbing them slightly and they walked as fast as they dared with the sleepy feeling in both of them men. Their knees were like jello and they helped each other to Keigo's rooms.

"Stay with me tonight?" the silver haired man asked and Jirou nodded. Both men undressed and with a sigh from Jirou who was the first one to crawl down between the cold sheets and fully relax. Keigo would be there for him and they would sleep together, everything was okay. Keigo was there for him in a way he had never imagined the captain of Hyotei to be, there was more to this man than met the eye. Jirou felt the warmth of another body as Keigo slid down in bed and put his arm around Jirou's waist and snuggled closer.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Jirou breathed.

"No problem, sleep Jirou and we will talk tomorrow." Atobe said in the crook of the strawberry blonde's neck and both fell asleep within seconds. Jirou had the best night's sleep in the arms of the silver haired man, but he dreaded the morning when he had to tell Atobe about what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Meeting.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 56. Breakfast.

**Word** **count**: 1302

**Rating**: _T_een. Language.

**Summary**: Jirou wakes up feeling safe.

Standard disclaimer applies.

15/100

"Time to wake up, Atobe." Jirou whispered and pulled a stray hair from the silver haired man's face as they both were lying all tangled up in Keigo's very spacious bed.

"It's Keigo." Atobe mumbled and snuggled closer to the warmth in his bed, he had his face in the crook of the strawberry blonde's neck as the other one was laying on his back.

"What?" Jirou was dumbfounded, first that his captain wanted him to use his first name and then there was the fact that he was snuggling with Jirou. The sleeping beauty of Hyotei giggled, a manly giggle, yes there is such a thing as a manly giggle.

"Ore-sama's name is Keigo, use it." Atobe's breath tickled the sensitive skin of Jirou's neck.

"I will, Keigo. I didn't know that you are such a snuggler." Jirou said and began the task of untangling himself from the silver haired man that was still tired and wanted more sleep.

"No." Atobe said and dragged Jirou back to his arms and mumbled:

"You're warm."

"Keigo… you have a breakfast meeting in an hour with all of us from Hyotei- do you want to be late?" Jirou said sarcastically.

"If it means that you'll stay in bed with me." Atobe joked, looking at the red haired man.

"Hentai." Jirou laughed, it felt really good to laugh like that. Jirou needed the company of Atobe today, he made the strawberry blonde feel comfortable.

"About yesterday…" Atobe began and opened one eye to look at the beautiful man beside him.

"Mhm… What do you want to know?" Jirou's mood darkened abruptly.

"Everything. Then we can have breakfast with out this cloud hanging over our heads." Atobe sat up and looked down at the man next to him.

"I met up with Kikumaru Eiji from Seigaku. We had a walk together and talked, you know we are close friends right?" Jirou began and Atobe nodded approvingly.

"We stopped at the vending machine a little bit away from the street courts and had a drink. I told him about me meeting up with Yukimura from Rikkai and told him that I was more interested in men. And that someone like Seichii would never notice someone like me. Well he did, he was standing behind me…. Ah! I have to call Eiji!" Jirou gasped.

"So you told the acrobat about your preference and that sneaky bastard was behind your back?" Atobe clarified with a short nod from Jirou.

"Eiji left me alone with Yukimura and he kissed me." Jirou stated turning away from his silver haired captain and knight in shining armour.

"Kissed you, like a peck or?" Atobe asked jealously.

"Like full force, tongues battling and heavy breathing." Jirou answered and was still looking away from his captain, whom leaned over Jirou and said:

"I'm not mad, disgusted nor angry. I want to know what happened and make it a little better if I can." Atobe brushed his well manicured fingers over Jirou's upper arm.

"He said we needed to talk and we did… at his house… then… then…" Jirou felt the tears burn in his eyes, the man took a deep shuddering breath and continued:

"His parents came home and we had dinner together. Seichii wasn't feeling good so he went to bed. His father and I were left alone… he… he… he said that I wasn't good enough…." The last words were said in such a quiet voice that Keigo wouldn't have heard them if something else was sounding.

"He said that I shouldn't be there, he threw me out. But I have a feeling that Seichii felt the same way…" Jirou felt a tear falling down his cheek and land on the white pillow that he had his head against.

"Then you called me…" Atobe guessed, rubbing the crying man's back softly and the other man nodded, Keigo continued:

"You did the right thing, and now it feels better?"

"Mhm." Jirou nodded and Atobe stretched saying:

"Ore-sama always knows best, that is why Ore-sama is the captain of Hyotei."

"Show of." Jirou said and tossed a pillow at the growling man.

"Come on… Ore-sama will not be late…" Keigo smiled and tossed the pillow back.

Both men laughed and Jirou was offered some clothes from Atobe's wardrobe, a simple shirt and he put on the blue jeans from the day before. Together they went to the dining room and took a glass each of the freshly pressed citrus juice and Atobe sat down at the end of the table. Jirou looked his usual spot three chairs down, Keigo looked at the confused man and said:

"You are supposed to sit on my right side Jirou."

"But that's the place Mukahi has…" Jirou said quietly.

"He lost the privilege last week when he had an indiscretion." Atobe said and a butler pulled out the first chair on Keigo and Jirou sat down. Both of them were hungry and Jirou's stomach growled. Both men laughed and the other players from Hyotei started coming one by one, first out was Oshitari.

"What indiscretion are we talking about?" Jirou looked over at the blue haired man that had joined them.

"Ore-sama will not tell you." Atobe said and gobbled down a glass of prune juice before the others arrived while Jirou laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Keigo shot a glare at Jirou who answered smiling:

"Keigo, you are just like an old man… prune juice?"

"Ore-sama has a very sensitive stomach." Keigo huffed and Oshitari looked from Jirou to Atobe wondering what had happened to make these two so friendly. Just last week Atobe was stealing glances at Jirou when he was sleeping, not daring to talk to the man. Yuushi shrugged and proceeded to pick up a toast and after a couple of short preparations such as adding butter and cheese he started munching on it still noticing the less tension between the two men sharing a table with him. The strange interaction became even weirder when Oshitari realized that the shirt Jirou was wearing was actually Atobes. Yuushi shrugged and pushed his glasses a little further up his nose. A few minutes passed and Mukahi, Hioshi, Kabaji, Choutaro and Shishido arrived all together joining the three men at Atobe's huge dining table.

"So let the meeting begin, we have a lot to discuss." Atobe said and they all were munching on their breakfast.

"I think that Hioshi and I need some more practice time but not against Choutarou and Shishido, there we have no chance." Mukahi said.

"I need to practice on my counters." Yuushi said glaring at Gakuto.

"Kabaji can probably help you with that." Atobe said and there was a 'Uss' heard from Kabaji, that was decided.

"Then Chou and I will train against Inui/Kaidoh from Seigaku, we met them yesterday and we actually want to play them." Shishido told the others who agreed easily.

"Ore-sama and Jirou will help Mukahi and Hioshi with their doubles and train our selves if we do need another doubles team for some reason." Atobe explained and the meeting continued with all them discussing the future of Hyotei while most of them, well everyone except Hioshi and Choutarou would be graduating soon, well more then six moths left but still they would not be playing there anymore after that.

"Jirou, didn't you have a phone call to make this morning?" Keigo reminded the sleepy man next to him.

"Ah! Yes, thank you Keigo." Jirou woke up from his hibernating by the table, getting questioning looks from everyone and Mukahi mouthed 'Keigo?' to his new doubles mate who shrugged.

"You can use the phone upstairs if you want." Keigo looked at the smiling man who nodded and bounced to the stairs, happy to be able to call Eiji.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Comfort.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 96. Writers Choice: Stay.

**Word** **count**: 289

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: A phone call.

Standard disclaimer applies.

16/100

"Eiji." The cheery voice on the phone answered.

"Eiji, it's Jirou." The sleepy man squealed.

"Jirou! How did it go yesterday?" the chipper voice asked.

"Not good, Eiji, it got really bad." Jirou answered honestly with a sigh.

"Nya, Jirou…" Eiji whined.

"It all turned out okay, I'm at Keigo's house." Jirou almost whispered carefully looking around.

"Keigo, as in Atobe Keigo? Nya, Jirou!" Eiji gasped and then the conversation turned to Eiji and his love interest. Then Jirou realized that he had been gone for twenty minutes when a knock on the door sounded, Jirou quickly said a good bye to Eiji when he saw Keigo enter the room in his usual sparkly and bright manner.

"The others left after asking what was wrong with you." Keigo said as he sat down next to the yawning tennis player.

"You didn't tell them?" Jirou said, his eyes widened in horror.

"Ore-sama told them you got some bad news." Atobe urged Jirou to lie down in his lap, while the tv was making comforting sounds as they were talking and relaxing. The next day would be the clubs training session at the Atobe mansion like every Monday morning would be. First a run, approximately thirty minutes then practice rallying for an hour then stretching for twenty minutes. Their schedule was very predictable but Jirou liked the fact that he could have the same routines for the days, making it easier knowing when to be able to nap for a while.

"Do you wish to stay with Ore-sama for the time being?" Atobe asked the man with his head resting in his lap.

"Mhm. This is nice." Jirou admitted and opened his right eye to look at the silver haired man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Laughs.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 49. Club.

**Word** **count**: 1203

**Rating**: _T_een. Language.

**Summary**: Eeeh, Atobe seen in a way he would not be seen…

Standard disclaimer applies.

17/100

Monday morning came faster than Jirou had ever imagined. He had been over at Atobe's until he had to go home for dinner, Keigo didn't want him to be alone so he let Jirou use his limousine for the ride home. Now Jirou was still thinking about what had happened all through the weekend, but some how it all came down to the fact that he wasn't good enough.

And that he had spent a night in the arms of Atobe Keigo… and he had kissed Yukimura Seichii… that bastard. Jirou blushed at his first thought and then growled at the second. He didn't want to think about that blue haired liar or his family, no nothing was going to ruin his favourite practice, the one over at the Atobe mansion and it always ended with breakfast in the dining hall all of the regulars together. Jirou bounced to the gates and pushed the black buzzer, waiting for an answer Jirou hummed a happy tune that had played on the radio that morning.

"Atobe Mansion, how can I help you?" a raspy voice said and Jirou answered:

"Jirou here, morning practice."

"Jirou-sama, Keigo-sama is still sleeping but come on in, you are early."

The voice answered and with a clicking sound the black metallic gate opened slowly.

"Thank you." Jirou said not knowing weather or no the man on the other side was listening, it was just his manners to do so. Jirou bounced his way up to the front door where Keigo's personal butler was standing, the black clad man said in a bored manner:

"Jirou-sama, Keigo-sama was just woken up and he asked if you would join him on the front porch to wait for the others."

"I will." Jirou bounced inside and then outside again on the other side of the hallway, Jirou smiled and sat down on a chair by a table, leaning his tennis bag at a pillar. Then he did was Jirou does best, leaned over the table folding his arms, put them on top of it and then laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

He had barely fallen asleep until a very tired Atobe Keigo came outside, Jirou opened his right eye and was stunned, somehow Atobe must have forgotten to stop by a mirror because he did not have done something to his hair, it was ruffled and he did not look like the vain captain of the Hyotei tennis team that he actually was. Jirou let out a snort when he looked with his right eye at this clearly newly woken man that looked like he had a fight with the pillow, and obviously the pillow had won. Keigo's hair was standing by itself and the man was yawning and stretching in a manner that Jirou usually did after waking up when he had been sleeping on the bleachers before a game. The strawberry blonde could not contain his laughter anymore, the sight was too much for him. Keigo turned around and looked at his friend that was clearly enjoying himself at his expense and he shot him the be-awed-by-Ore-samas-prowess look and made Jirou laugh hysterical, tears of laughter streaming down his face as Oshitari, Oothori and Shishido arrived looking confused from Jirou to Atobe. But when they saw the state of their captain this morning they broke out in laughter joining Jirou at the table waiting for the others to arrive.

"Morning… Jirou… Atobe…" Shishido snorted through the laughter in acknowledgement.

"Morning…" Jirou snorted back.

"Are you finished yet?" Atobe turned to the four men at the table, who had begun calming down broke down laughing again, even the calm and collected Oshitari Yuushi was laughing so hard that the others wasn't sure that the tensai was himself.

"Keigo have you looked yourself in a mirror this morning?" Choutarou choked out.

"No. Ore-sama was awakened when Jirou arrived, Ore-sama haven't even had his juice yet." Atobe answered which resulted in more laughter from Jirou and Yuushi who remembered the events from the morning meeting yesterday. Jirou got up from his chair and clasped Atobe's hand in his own then marched with the others tailing them to the closest mirror. As Keigo saw himself in the mirror, his eyes widened in disbelief, how could he not have seen that he was a walking disaster? His hair was standing out in every way possible and impossible, he now understood why they were laughing then it hit him and the silver haired man said:

"You are just jealous of Ore-sama."

Then he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to find the nearest comb or brush while the others ventured back outside to wait for Kabaji, Gakuto and Hioshi. Jirou waved one of Keigo's maids to him and whispered something to her, she nodded with a smile and ran off to get what he had asked for.

"How come you know the maids so well here?" Chotarou asked leaning a little closer to his boyfriend.

"Well, let's just say that I know some of our dear captain's secrets and he needs just this." Jirou assured them but did not tell them why he knew them, avoiding the question was a success.

"Ore-sama has no secrets…almost." Keigo said as he came to the others at the porch, and within seconds the maid had arrived with a glass of something dark purple offering it to her master with a smile and said:

"Jirou-sama said that you would want this."

"Thank you." He smiled a gentle smile at the black clad maid with a white apron.

With a pleased look on his face Keigo smiled towards Jirou too before gulping the obnoxious liquid down as the rest of the regulars arrived and all the Hyotei members walked the path from the porch to the Atobe's huge tennis courts. Keigo walked with Yuushi and talked strategies for the upcoming tournament and Jirou walked with Oothori who was rambling on and on about his boyfriend. Jirou sighed and yawned in a very Jirou like manner, in the corner of his now watery eyes he saw Keigo watching his every movement. His cell phone buzzed and Jirou flipped the lid open, a new message from…. Yukimura Seichii, taking a deep shuddering breathes Jirou pushed the open message button.

"_We need to talk, I'll be at the café about four. I sincerely hope that you will come._

_Love Seichii" _

Jirou's eyes widened at the message, maybe the blue haired man didn't hate him. Maybe it was all just a mistake. But what if it was to reject him or something like that, Jirou's mind was running on high speed thinking about every scenario possible.

"Jirou-kun? Are you all right?" Chotarou asked with his neck slightly crooked watching the sleepy man that was obviously distracted by something.

"Mhm, nothing for you to worry about." Jirou smiled and proceeded to his spot on the green wooden bench at the sidelines. The strawberry blonde closed his eyes and the practice began, as usual the others played and Jirou was asleep, at least that was what the others thought.

Jirou was forming a plan to see Yukimura Seichii that same evening.

* * *

**Title**: Interesting Meeting.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 1. Beginnings.

**Word** **count**: 1789

**Rating**: _T_een. Language?

**Summary**: The meeting.

Standard disclaimer applies.

18/100

Jirou rushed through the day of school, even the tennis practice this afternoon felt forced. He wanted to meet Seichii, no he needed to see him. To get knowledge on why his father had kicked him out like that and then saying that it was for his own good. It all was so cloudy and fuzzy inside Jirou's head. Thoughts swirled around and around, his mind going in circles. Deciding to stop thinking about it Jirou jumped out of his training clothes, afternoon practice had ended and somehow it felt like a déjà-vu, something that had happened before. Jirou hurrying the fastest he could out of the training clothes then hit the showers in a raging speed. Quickly drying of when the others from Hyotei arrived and Jirou not noticing them while dressing and mussing up his strawberry blonde curls in a styling yet controlled way. Atobe sent the not so sleepy man a sideways glance, he wondered where the young man was going in such a hurry.

"Are you in a rush Jirou-sempai?" Choutarou asked and Jirou finally noticed them all standing there, with a faint blush staining his cheeks he nodded and reached for his grey Hyotei jacket. Atobe was holding it and stared at Jirou, then his features softened as the captain of Hyotei told the strawberry blonde, not caring that the others heard:

"Are you meeting that bastard?"

"I am." Jirou growled and snagged the jacket from him.

"Jirou, please call me if something happens. Ore-sama will have a car standing by." Atobe's features softened even more, he was concerned maybe even worried about his team mate. No his friend Akutagawa Jirou and he did not want the same thing happening again, he would gladly sacrifice his own arm or leg to let Jirou be without that pain that Yukimura had caused him last time.

"I will call you after I have talked to him." Jirou promised with a pat on the silver haired man's shoulder and with a gentle reassuring smile Jirou took his book bag and tennis bag then left the whole team staring at the doorway where he had been the seconds before.

Jirou ran home, the clock was only three so he had the time to drop of the bags and to tell his mother and father that he was meeting a friend for some tea and that he didn't know when he was going to be back. Before he ran outside, clutching a fantasy novel in his left hand, his mother caught him in a heart-warming hug and she told him that dinner would be made for him and probably be in the fridge after six that evening. But that she wanted him to eat at home, that she wanted him to call when he went home if it was late. She was just doing her job as his mother and he loved her dearly for her worrying and caring personality. He hugged her once more, saying that he was going to have dinner at home, when he got back, he kissed her cheek and closed the door behind him.

Looking at his wrist watch, it showed a quarter to four, he could make it without worries maybe he could even get a few pages of reading done. He made record time to the café and slid down on a leather clad sofa that went from wall to wall, Jirou had gotten a place where it was a bend so he could get comfortable while reading. He ordered a cup of green tea, even though he knew that it contained most caffeine amongst all sorts of teas he still wanted to have it. Somehow it could calm him down when he was stressed, he opened the book where he had left of last time he was reading. It was a really exciting part, the hero had just found out where the item he was chasing was hidden and it was the road of travelling there. The hero was walking the bumpy road to find an item to bring back to his princess, and as corny as it was probably get the whole kingdom and half of the princess. Ah, wrong way; get half the kingdom and the princess. Jirou snickered at his own thoughts mistake, he might just have to tell Yuushi about it tomorrow. The door's bell sounded and Jirou looked up out of his book to see a blur of red glomping him.

"Eiji! What are you doing here?" Jirou smiled and hugged Seigaku's acrobat closely as he saw Oishi, Eiji's doubles partner walking up to them and politely greeting the sleeping beauty of Hyotei.

"Nya, Oishi and I are on a secret mission." Eiji smiled and looked at the man with the weird hairdo, the black stray strands in place.

"Nnh. We are talking about our future… no, not like that… eh well you see… if we should try and go pro after school ends this summer." Oishi worried back and forth, Eiji just smiling.

"Of course you should." Jirou nodded and Eiji glomped him again.

"Ah, but what are you doing here Akutagawa-san?" Oishi asked looking at the book in the strawberry blonde's hands.

"It's Jirou and I'm waiting for someone." Jirou smiled and closed the book leaving a mark where he was reading.

"Ah, then we should go hide." Eiji joked and Jirou mussed the red haired man's perfect hair very lovingly.

"You are very close friends right? I mean Eiji tells you everything?" Jirou asked Oishi.

"Aah, well mostly. He can't keep a secret." The black haired man teased.

"I know the feeling." Jirou joined in.

"Mou, you are mean." Eiji whined and the bell over the door sounded once again, revealing a blue haired man and a taller man with a dark blue cap. Jirou took a shuddering breath and Eiji turned to see the captain and vice captain of Rikkai.

"Ah, you are already here Jirou… and you brought friends." Yukimura smiled a fake smile making the red haired man from Seigaku wince.

"You know the Golden Pair of Seigaku? Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro." Jirou introduced the man on his lap and the careful one sitting on the other side of the table.

"This is my vice captain, I think you have met him, Sanada Genichirou." Yukimura introduced the man wearing a navy cap. Some pleasantries were exchanged and Jirou felt very uncomfortable with Sanada there, Yukimura then said:

"Do they know about our meeting this Saturday?"

"Eiji does." Jirou said and got a determined huff from his close friend from Seigaku.

"Sanada does to. Why did you run away from me?" Yukimura accused the strawberry blonde in front of his friends.

"I didn't run, your dear father practically tossed me out on my ass." Jirou growled and glared at Yukimura.

"He what? He wouldn't? …" Seichii mumbled and looked at his folded hands on the table his lips curling upwards very slightly, Oishi saw it.

"He would." Sanada rumbled behind the blue haired man, who turned to look at him.

"He did. Atobe picked him up and took him in for the night." Eiji glared at the blue haired man, Seigaku's Kikumaru Eiji was very protective of his friends. Making both Jirou and Oishi smile unconsciously as Eiji wrapped his arms lovingly around the strawberry blonde.

"Atobe?" Yukimura whispered and looked down at his folded hands, Eiji encouraged the sleepy man to tell the captain of Rikkai what his father had told him that night.

"He said that he was doing it for my own good and that I wasn't good enough to be associated with the Yukimuras…" Jirou whispered and hid his face in the crook of Eiji's neck earning himself a gasp from Oishi and a grunt from Sanada.

"Sei-chan had a thing when it comes to certain things." Sanada said mysteriously with a blush.

"What are you saying?" Oishi asked, hence Jirou was indisposed and Eiji whispered calming words to his friend.

Sanada tried to tell them quietly, Oishi still held Sanada's eyes and the man in the blue cap sighed while pulling up his shirt to reveal some scars:

"He likes to play with sharp things."

Now it all made sense to Jirou, the strawberry blonde turned to Seichii and said in a calm voice:

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Yukimura looked up at Jirou.

"That you were still sleeping with Sanada." The strawberry blonde had seen the newly made cuts and reasoned that if he was still sleeping with his ex, then it wouldn't be anything for Jirou to date.

"We… I… well…" Yukimura stuttered speechless.

"It was nice meeting you again Sanada… Yukimura. But I have to get home, my mother wanted me back at the house tonight." Jirou said as he took his book in his right hand, clutching it very tightly.

"We will walk you. It's on our way." Oishi offered with such a gentle smile that Jirou could do nothing else than nod in agreement.

The three of them left the Rikkai players sitting there stunned and speechless. No one had ever dared to stand the captain up and how was he supposed to deal with that?

They had barely made it two blocks from the café when Jirou hugged the Golden Pair, one arm around each neck careful about not hitting anyone with the five hundred pages book. Jirou was at a breaking point.

"Thank you." He whispered and Eiji caressed his back in soothing circles calming him down successfully, just like Oishi had done for him so many times.

"That is what friends are for." Eiji whispered back just loud enough for the black haired man to hear to.

"But Oishi, you don't even know me…" Jirou released his grip on the Golden Pair, Oishi just smiled his gentle, melting ice kind of smile and answered:

"I'm sure that we can be very good friends, I kind of come with the bargain when you are friends with Eiji."

"I'm glad. I think so to. Thank you so much for today, I have no idea of what I would have done if I was alone." Jirou said looking down at the ground.

"That is not a problem. We were there and it all turned out okay, right?" Oishi said lifting Jirou's chin with his right hand, to make eye contact with the strawberry blonde.

"Mhm. I will call you soon Eiji and all of us can hang out again. I might even bring Yuushi or Keigo." Jirou offered and both Seigaku regulars nodded. Jirou fished out his cell phone from the right hand side pant pocket, he was calling Keigo, just like he promised earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Indicisive.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 51. Water.

**Word** **count**: 488

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Tennis practice.

Standard disclaimer applies.

19/100

Jirou bounced to the school's tennis courts as the bell sounded for the first time that afternoon, he was feeling very high in spirits and could probably play tennis the remaining part of the day. Smiling to himself Jirou wondered briefly if someone had told his close friend Eiji about his meeting with Yukimura, so he wouldn't be alone when meeting the blue haired man. Jirou wondered if that someone might be Atobe Keigo, he bounced a few more steps humming a happy tune. Eiji and Oishi was certainly good friends, Jirou wondered how it would feel to be so close to someone that would know everything about you. Surely there was no one that could know everything but then again someone that knew what you wanted before you even told them. Like the evening before Eiji wanted to be alone with the strawberry blonde and Oishi somehow knew and just walked up a few steps to give them a moment to regroup and Jirou could get squished by the acrobat. Oishi seemed to be a really good friend to Eiji, Jirou suddenly wondered if he could be a friend of the black haired Seigaku regular. Arriving at the courts Jirou pushed all thoughts away, he was now going to do what Jirou did best. Sleep.

Jirou yawned as he was awoken by the fact that Kabaji just tossed him over his broad shoulders, surely on Atobe's orders. The strawberry blonde couldn't believe that Keigo had let him sleep through a whole training session. He relaxed over Kabaji's shoulder and said:

"Kabaji, I'm awake. You can let me down now."

"Uss." The huge man answered and gently hoisted the strawberry blonde down on the ground, Kabaji held on to the sleepy man while Jirou was gaining his balance and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Did Atobe tell you to carry me?" the strawberry blonde asked, and with a short nod he got his answer.

"Jirou. You are awake?" Keigo asked and looked at the big man still holding Jirou's arm to support the wobbly man.

"Mhm. It was such a nice nap." Jirou smiled and Keigo offered to support the sleepy man while Kabaji could go back to the changing rooms and take a well deserved shower.

"You should have woken me earlier." Jirou sighed and felt guilty that he didn't do as much as the others that day.

"No. You needed rest. The acrobat told me yesterday." Atobe said with a voice of concern.

"So it was you who called him." Jirou laughed and beamed of a grateful smile at the man.

"Ore-sama was concerned." Atobe admitted as they arrived at his white limousine.

"Thank you. I was relieved to have Eiji and Oishi there." The strawberry blonde said politely as they both entered the car.

"Water?" Atobe offered Hyotei's sleeping beauty from his car's mini bar.

"No thank you." Jirou smiled and relaxed in to the seat.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Challange

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 13. Yellow.

**Word** **count**: 955

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: a tennis game.

Standard disclaimer applies.

20/100

Jirou walked the streets between his house and Hyotei, on his way home after a long and somewhat exhausting week. For three days straight he was out of it, still in his mind was the blue haired captain of Rikkai. Why couldn't Jirou get him out of his head? Why did everything seem so wrong, but yet so right?

He grunted softly when he crossed a busy street as the light turned green, he felt out of sorts. During the nights he couldn't sleep and yesterday he had received a message from Yukimura, once again. He still wanted to get together, alone and talk, well so he claimed. Jirou felt that he was sincere and honest but still something felt very wrong. He decided to give the captain one last chance and by doing so he could just hope that his kindness would not be taken advantage of.

They were supposed to meet once again at the street courts, because how much Jirou even dared to care about the captain he was still frightened by Sanada's words 'he has a fetish about sharp things'. But hence they were meeting in a place like the park, the courts or at a café, he did not dare to be left all alone with the captain of Rikkai, yet.

Today he had brought his casual clothes in a bag, he was thinking about hitting a few balls before meeting his 'date' for the evening. Soon he would be turning eighteen, he was going to be able to go out to bars and dance. That was something most people did not know about him, that he was a dancer. His parents had put him in a dance class when he was just a kid and that made him learn to use his feet correctly and gave him a push in the right directions when it came to footwork in tennis. Plus the fact that all girls love a man that can move the right way, hence dancing had been a good way to meet them. Jirou got there quickly, he was greeted by the sight of the former Seigaku regulars Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji and Tezuka it seemed that Inui was chasing Kaidoh with a water bottle. Fuji and Tezuka were talking at the side lines and just watching the poor Mamushi being chased all around the courts because he refused to drink from the silver coloured bottle.

"Fuji-kun. Tezuka-san." He greeted the two calmer persons and put down his bag.

"Ah, Jirou-san, long time no see." Fuji smiled like he used to.

"Akutagawa-san." Tezuka boomed shortly.

"Fuji-san, care to play a game?" Jirou asked and the tensai nodded, opening his blue eyes he accepted Jirou's challenge.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Fuji asked and waved shortly to Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh who all were leaving.

"Mhm. I am. But I'm too nervous to be alone right now. And tennis is always a good distraction don't you agree?" Jirou smiled and a game began, who was going to be able to get the furry yellow ball over to the other side of the courts.

All the nervousness seemed to disappear when Jirou was playing, especially one of his favourite opponents, Seigaku's Fuji Syuuske, since the first time they had played against each other Jirou had been fascinated by the tensai's movements and how he always did things very gracefully. Then just watching the petite yet strong tensai as Fuji countered the smash that Jirou just hit, Higuma Ootoshi, the strawberry blonde turned on his heel and decided to go for returning the ball he knew he might be able to do it. He just needed to try, if he did it would surely be a success. He knew that the ball would be somewhere around the baseline preferably on the baseline, the accuracy of the tensai's shots were incredible. Jirou jumped after the ball horizontally and with a thump the fuzzy yellow thing bounced of his racket towards the net, while he himself landed hard on the ground the material digging in on his shoulder as he skidded when hitting the ground. Fuji was standing on the other side of the net totally stunned, someone had returned his counter, no one had ever returned his Higuma Ootoshi. Well Jirou had had a little practice with Oshitari but not to that extent. Jirou hissed, lifted the arm of the shirt and saw three little red stripes travelling down his shoulder and down his arm. Clutching it slightly he moved of the court with a short wave to his opponent, who joined him at the sidelines offering to clean up the wounds, with that trademark smile of his plastered on his face.

"That was amazing!" Jirou laughed and quickly hissed as Fuji cleaned the wound with a piece of cotton soaked in a non alcoholic cleansing fluid.

"It was. You returned my Higuma Ootoshi." Fuji admitted and put some antiseptic ointment on the little wounds, then finishing it off with a brown, boring, band aid on.

"So fun!" Jirou sighed and lay down on the grass next to the courts, followed by Fuji who sat down next to him gulping down some water. Even when gulping water the tensai was graceful.

"Who are you meeting?" Fuji asked looking down at the panting man.

"Yukimura, from Rikkai." Jirou huffed and stretched a very feline like manner.

"Then he is here. I'll leave you alone. Good luck." Fuji said and stretched out his hand, it was customary that you should shake hands with the one you have played a game against.

"Thanks for the game and the help." Jirou said politely raising his shoulder a little to show what he meant by the help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Always him.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 80. Why?

**Word** **count**: 438

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Yukimura has a talk with Jirou.

Standard disclaimer applies.

21/100

"Ah, Yukimura." Fuji said as he left Jirou lying alone in the grass.

"Fuji." Yukimura said both wearing their trademark smiles that would scare anyone senseless.

Jirou were still panting after the game, slowly he had gained his breath and his heart had started beating slower.

"Yukimura, you're early…" Jirou huffed trying to catch his breath again after the game.

"I know. Are you done?" Yukimura said as he joined the strawberry blonde on the grass.

"Mhm. That was fun! I love playing against Fuji." Jirou sighed and leaned back on to the grass.

"You do?" Yukimura's voice sounded hurt and a tad angry.

"Mhm, ever since we played in the Kanto tournament." Jirou said looking up at the hurt man.

"Saa." Seichii smiled sadly.

"So what did you want?" Jirou tried his best to not be affected by the façade of the blue haired man, he was trying so hard to not be affected by those sad eyes.

"I, well, I have been thinking. After I broke up with Genichiro we occasionally got together. We are both adults, we have needs. It was… natural. But I won't see him anymore if you want me to." Yukimura said with the hint of a smile on his lips. Jirou was floored, this was a confession of the blue haired man's feelings towards him.

"That is a start." Jirou nodded, then added:

"We have to take it slow, I have never… with a man."

"I know, I will surely try to take it as slow as I can." Seichii answered looking straight at the strawberry blonde.

"Can you do that?" Jirou honestly asked the captain of Rikkai that was sitting next to him.

"Promise." Yukimura nodded and lay back, joining Jirou in a calming session of cloud watching and talking about silly things and worries.

"Let's meet this Saturday for our first official date." Seichii smiled.

"Mhm, that's okay. I hope that we can do that." Jirou smiled back.

"Can?" Yukimura looked over at the strawberry blonde.

"I think I can, but I have to check with Atobe about practice." Jirou explained.

"Atobe?!" Yukimura screamed and continued with a high pitched voice:

"Why does he always enter our talks?"

"Because he is my captain." Jirou looked at the angry man with fear in his eyes.

"But.." Yukimura glared once again the strawberry blonde that rose to a standing position.

"I don't think that this will work. Already you are taking over my life." Jirou said and started to walk away, leaving the blue haired man fuming. No one treated Rikkai's captain Yukimura Seichii like this and got away with it.

* * *

**Title**: You.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 64. Fall.

**Word** **count**: 719

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou walks to a familiar place to seek comfort.

Standard disclaimer applies.

22/100

Jirou slung his bag casually over his right shoulder as he left the street courts where he had met Yukimura, now he had decided that although the blue haired man was incredibly sweet and absolutely gorgeous, he was nothing for Jirou. Somewhere along the line from when they met up until now he had found out that he was not in love with him, vaguely interested nothing more. And if you'd make a commitment like that you should be in love with the one you were pursuing or at least falling for the one. Jirou had no such feelings around the captain of Rikkai. Looking at the scenery around him he felt somewhat sad the leaves were falling of the trees and although the colours outside were magnificent in shades of yellow, red and orange. He felt that the summer was gone and that the coldness of autumn were upon him. Sadly he did not like fall nor winter, sure snow was fun but the icy coldness that came with it made him feel bad. As well as the darkness that engulfed the world every winter season.

Somehow he always got depressed and slept more than he usually did during spring and summer, the darkness made him so incredibly tired. He sighed as he walked the last part of the way, he wanted to talk to Keigo. Arriving at the huge house the Atobe family lived in he pushed the button to be let inside. All maids and butlers already knew him, he was a friend of their Keigo. He was let in without any problems but he felt so out of sorts that he had to stop in his tracks and wonder what he was doing. Jirou went on, like he was in a daze but he made his way to the mansions front door where a black clad man was waiting for him, showing him inside to the warmth.

"Welcome Jirou-sama." The man smiled, crinkled eyes up in horse shoes and a gentle smile on his lips.

"Thank you. Do you know where I can find Keigo?" Jirou asked and shrugged out of his coat, he realized that he was still in tennis gear, smiling at his own mistake he got the answer:

"Up in the library, he asks for you to join him in his rooms. Keigo-sama had to take a call, but I see no problem in Jirou-sama using the shower while he waits." The gentle butler told the strawberry blonde who on cue bounced up the stairs to borrow his friend's shower.

The shower had done him well. All worries disappeared for a while when being beneath the rivulets of warm water, then he had used one of Keigo's really expensive shampoos but to be honest he didn't feel very much difference between that one and the one he usually had at home. Other than the smell, this one smelled just like Atobe. He was floored that he actually knew what his captain smelled like when freshly out of the shower. This was highly disturbing to the strawberry blonde. Now he needed to focus on how to tell Atobe that he had met Yukimura again and that he was afraid of the blue haired man. How do you tell a friend that you are afraid of being alone with someone that they know, that they don't like by any means?

"Jirou." Atobe smiled as the strawberry blonde exited the bathroom that he had just used.

"Ah, Keigo. Don't scare me like that." Jirou huffed and gasped to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Keigo shrugged, the silver haired man never apologised to anyone, why would he do it with Jirou? Hyotei's sleeping beauty was surely confused now, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"I came by to talk to you, not as one of the team but as Jirou." The strawberry blonde smiled.

"Mhm, what is on your mind?" Keigo asked as they sat down in a very comfortable couch.

"I met Yukimura today." Jirou blurted out, there it was he just said it.

"And?" Keigo looked at his friend.

"I told him that I don't want to see him anymore. Sort of." Jirou yawned and lay down with his head in Atobe's lap. This felt comfortable, this was somewhere that he belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Friends.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 21. Friends.

**Word** **count**: 619

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Winter break.

Standard disclaimer applies.

23/100

"Finally!" Choutaro smiled and hugged Jirou with one arm and his boyfriend with the other.

"Mhm." Shishido nodded in agreement, the day of Christmas break had come. And all the regulars on the tennis team would get together at the Atobe mansion, they were having a little get together before everyone went their different paths of Christmas adventures. Often Keigo was left alone on Christmas with his parents being busy all the time, but this year Jirou would be the one to change that. Keigo had done so much for him that he wanted to repay him in some way. Maybe by the gesture would be welcomed, he had actually asked his mother a few days before and she had been ecstatic and hoped with all her heart that Keigo would accept the invitation.

"So when are we meeting today?" Yuushi asked everyone who looked around and the only one knowing the answer was Jirou who politely said:

"We are meeting there in two hours, at five. He will be convincing us to eating dinner over there, so I think those who have to talk with parents do it now before he comes."

With a short nod from Yuushi and Gakuto both of them fished out their phones and called their homes. Because even if you are old enough to take care of yourself it's absolutely necessary to let the one cooking for you know if you will be home for dinner. Jirou had already told his mother who came to the conclusion herself and just had said that he should enjoy it and have fun. And that was just what Jirou intended to do, they never shared gifts just spending time together and enjoying each others company. Jirou had noticed that Keigo wasn't as fond of the Christmas season as his other team mates, save for Oshitari that you never knew what he was thinking. Except for when the blue haired tensai of Hyotei was playing tennis because then he was fully focused on his game.

"Should we meet there or at the school?" Gakuto asked and looked at his team mates.

"Eh, I have no idea?" Choutaro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"I think arriving together might be a good idea." Yuushi said and looked at Jirou with a smile.

"Mhm, I agree." The strawberry blonde nodded in agreement.

"I can't meet you… I have to get the last presents." Shishido sighed.

"Can I join you sempai?" Choutaro asked and the blue haired tensai turned to Jirou:

"Do you want a ride over to Keigo's?"

"I'd love that. Can we make a short stop at my house?" Jirou grinned as they waved good bye to the others and walked up to Yuushi's car.

"That is agreeable." Oshitari said and unlocked the car, Jirou and Yuushi had become very close friends over the last couple of weeks, since the morning over at Atobe's house when the heir himself looked… a little out of sorts.

"So what are you getting from home?" Yuushi asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Clothes, in case of Keigo convincing me to stay over night...again…" Jirou smiled back, both men laughing.

"You have done that quite a few times haven't you?" Yuushi had noticed, from the first time when Jirou had stayed at the mansion over night. The shirt had been a give away, Jirou loved wearing Keigo's clothes, although the silver haired man was thinner but taller than him. They smelled nice, like Keigo.

Jirou wanted to get to the mansion as soon as they could, so when they arrived he told Yuushi that he would be quick and then they could go to Atobe's house.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Merry Christmas.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 61. Winter.

**Word** **count**: 447

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Party time.

Standard disclaimer applies.

24/100

"Merry Christmas everyone." Atobe said and raised his glass in a toast. Their dinner had been delicious, a real treat from the Atobe's head chef. Jirou had enjoyed it immensely, the company, the food and his conversations with Choutaro, Yuushi and Keigo himself. They had been talking about futures and Yuushi had decided to get his degree in psychology, the silver haired man was learning how to take over the Atobe empire and Jirou told them his dream about being a judge, and by that was why he had to start his carrier as a lawyer, if someone would hire him with his unique habits of sleep.

"I'd hire you if you did a good job while clocked in." Yuushi nodded and Atobe Keigo agreed with him.

"I want to be a professional violinist, but I need an education to fall back on." Choutaro said and joined their discussion.

"Maybe you should play with Yuushi sometime." Jirou suggested with a smug grin on his face.

"Sempai plays the violin to?" Choutaro looked strangely over at the blue haired tensai.

"Yes." Yuushi nodded in agreement and sent Jirou a glare.

"Can you play something for us sometime Oshitari-sempai?" Choutaro asked with a tingle of pink on his cheeks. Clearly he was embarrassed to ask Yuushi that question.

"Sometime I will. If you do." Yuushi smirked, he knew how to get to people without them knowing it.

Jirou was relaxed and content, he was going to walk the twenty minutes home from Atobe's mansion. The night had been a clear success. Yuushi had left early, his family were visiting relatives for the holidays and he had offered to drive Hiyoshi, Gakuto and Kabaji home. Jirou hummed a Christmas carol as he walked in the dim light of the street. It was agonisingly cold and the strawberry blonde shivered as a chilled breeze met his face. The warm, black coat he had wrapped around his body helped, but not as much as he wanted it to and the blue scarf was pulled up, covering his nose and mouth to be spared of some of the cold air.

He longed to be back home and in his warm bed, listening to music before falling asleep.

Jirou huffed out a puff of air that turned in to one of those kinds of little clouds to warm his hands inside the gloves he was wearing. Today was cold, no freezing. Jirou decided that once he got home he would take a warm shower, just to enjoy the reeling of warmth.

Jirou saw something in the corner of his eye. A shadow flew at him, his head hurt and the world around him darkened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Disorientated.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 38. Touch.

**Word** **count**: 630

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou is disorientated.

Standard disclaimer applies.

25/100

Jirou woke up disoriented, his body was aching, he couldn't move. What had happened? He felt something warm trickle down his left leg, his vision was blurry and his head was pounding as if someone had been using it as a drum. He breathed in slowly, trying to take deep calming breaths. First he had to try and orientate himself and see if he was alone. Opening his right eye he focused on what was next to him, a trash bin, he was laying outside in the cold weather. The snow next to him coloured in a deep shade of red. He might be bleeding. Jirou forced his left hand to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he had not been robbed. Pushing a random button he sighed and closed his eyes yet again, his head was aching so badly and his body too, where it did not feel numb anyway. Someone had answered with a grumble.

"Help me…please…" Jirou whispered not knowing if that someone had heard him, he drifted out of consciousness again.

Atobe Keigo was of to bed, he had crawled in between the comforting coldness of his cotton sheets. He relaxed in to the fluffiness of his pillows, one of them clutched to his body as something he could hold during the night. The silver haired man didn't sleep very well with out it. A sudden tune made him growl, who dared to call him at this hour?

"Keigo." He growled out, there was a silence and a faint whisper was heard:

"Help me…please…"

It was unmistakeably Jirou's voice, Keigo shot up from lying in bed, and he was now fully awake.

"Jirou! Jirou answer me!" he jumped out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt as he ran towards his fathers study.

"Otousan, help me." He panted out, he really had to do something about those stairs.

"What?" the silver haired older man looked at his son.

"Jioru. I.. he…" he gestured and was very much not composed he was flailing with his arms rambling words that had no connection at all to his father.

"Calm down Keigo." His father commanded, Keigo's eyes widened and he forced himself to calm down. That was not an easy task at all.

"It's Jirou. I don't… something is wrong." Keigo said worriedly.

"What?" his father rose from the leather chair behind the huge wooden desk.

"He called, I have him on the line, and he doesn't say anything." Keigo said and his father picked up the phone. The whole circus was on, trying to trace the phone that Jirou called from, to get his whereabouts. Keigo's father had the chief of police on the line and Keigo was listening to the sounds of Jirou breathing. It was very faint.

"They found it. A car is nearby, they will tell you through his phone when they find him." The older Atobe said and both of them walked to the living room and sat down for a waiting game.

A few minutes later an unknown man was heard over the phone:

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

"Look, isn't that the kid they were looking for. There the cell phone."

"Ano? Anyone there?" the officer said tentatively.

"Yes, Atobe here, that man… is he strawberry blonde? Is he wearing a black jacket?" the heir of the Atobe fortune said.

"Yes… Black jacket? He doesn't have a jacket on. But he has a white shirt with a school mark on." The officer explained to the worried man over the phone.

"Is it the mark for Hyotei?" Keigo growled.

"Yes." The officer confirmed it as a set of sirens was heard.

"Where are you taking him?" Keigo asked, trying the best he could to stay calm.

* * *

**Title**: John Doe.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 11. Red.

**Word** **count**: 788

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou is found.

Standard disclaimer applies.

26/100

Atobe Keigo arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, he had called the Akutagawa family and told them what had happened earlier. And that they thought the person was Jirou, how could anyone explain other wise when he had called Keigo on his cell.

The silver haired man hoped that it wasn't Jirou that he had been mugged and that someone else had been the caller, but as the recalled the whispering voice that had pleaded for help he knew inside, deep inside that the voice had been Jirou. He ran from the car to the reception by the emergency room, panting lightly from inhaling so much of the cold air he reached the counter and huffed:

"Akutagawa Jirou?"

"No one with that name here, but we did get in a John Doe a few minutes ago." The black haired receptionist looked at the computer screen.

"Which room?" Keigo looked sternly at the woman.

"He's in trauma one but…" she began, but by the time she had said one he had already ran towards the room.

A nurse with a trauma cover, over her surgical clothes came out from the room looking sternly at the silver haired man that was trying so hard to see if the one on the table was Jirou.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Do… Are… Is it a strawberry blonde man in there?" Keigo was loosing his mind, he had never been so worried before.

"Yes, at least I think he is. He is bleeding quite heavily." She explained and glanced over at the silver haired man who sank down in a very uncomfortable chair.

"Can I see him and see if it is the one I think he is?" Keigo pleaded with the woman.

"I'll go ask the doctor, but don't get your hopes up. We usually don't." she answered with a short nod and went back inside. Looking back at Keigo she shook her head, the silver haired man sat down again, he landed on something hard it was his cell phone, looking at it he realized that he had a picture of Jirou in it, he got up again and knocked on the window of the door. The same red haired nurse came outside and asked him what the entire ruckus was about. He showed her a picture of Jirou sleeping in Hiyoshi's lap saying:

"I think the one inside is him, the sleeping one."

"Can I borrow this?" she asked bluntly and started to walk back inside.

The red haired woman looked at the man on the bed and looked at the phone, showing the doctor the photo and then returned to Keigo nodding. Somehow he felt relieved but yet terrified. He was relieved that he had found the strawberry blonde, but terrified that no one would tell him how bad it was. He received the costume made cell phone in an unusual shade of silver and leaned back in to the black plastic chair. Keigo had never felt this feeling of uncomfortable ness but for Jirou he would sit there patiently and wait.

"Atobe-san!" a female voice called, it was Jirou's mother running towards him, closely followed by Jirou's father, sister and brother.

"Akutagawa-san." He politely acknowledged them all, turning to the parents and with a deep breath he began:

"I found Jirou, he's in there. They won't tell me anything." Keigo pointed at the door to the emergency room with the green swing doors.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked and pulled of the latex gloves with a catching sound.

"Yes, I'm his mother." The older woman said looking at the frustrated doctor with teary eyes.

"Come and I will tell you everything." The white clad man said and motioned to a room opposite of Jirou's, the mother turned to face the silver haired man that was staring at the door she gently said:

"Are you coming Keigo?"

"But I'm not…" he protested.

"Yes you are, you are Jirou's closest friend." She prompted and Keiko linked their arms almost dragging him in to the room with them.

"I'm Miyano-sensei. Your son…" the doctor began.

"Jirou." The father told the man his son's name.

"Jirou has multiple lacerations, a trauma to the head and a concussion. It might be more than that too." Miyano said and looked at Atobe.

"More?" Keiko, the younger sister gasped and clutched the arm she was holding, unfortunately for Keigo, it was his arm.

"We are giving him IV fluids and some blood, he has lost quite a lot of it. And he has hypothermia, so the fluids we are giving him are slowly warming him up." Miyano explained to the family, everyone holding each other tightly. This felt just horrible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Thought I'd lost you.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 40. Sight.

**Word** **count**: 474

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou wakes to a familiar face.

Standard disclaimer applies.

27/100

Atobe Keigo had called his father telling him to not worry and that he was staying with the Akutagawa family to wait and see if Jirou would wake up sooner rather than later. Keigo had been able to join the Akutagawas in Jirou's room, he was so grateful for the family being so nice to him. He sat down on a chair, a tad more comfortable than the ones in the hallways, but not good for the heirs sensitive body. Jirou was laying there pale and still unconscious. He looked so fragile where he was, the strawberry blonde curls scattered around his face, making Keigo want to straighten the hair out with his soft fingers. Instead he settled for grasping Jirou's hand and hold it for the time being. His well manicured nails glittered in the dim light surrounding them in the hospital's cold white room.

"What happened, Jirou?" Keigo asked quietly looking at the man in front of him brushing a stray hair from the white band aid over the strawberry blonde's right eyebrow. He was grossed out about the little tube going up in Jirou's nose to provide the man with oxygen, and there were other tubes hooked up to him, one with blood, and one with a clear fluid and then some electrical things too. Keigo was nauseated by the look of his friend, he did not want his bouncy, comical friend to look as fragile as the man laying there on the bed, white as a sheet.

Jirou chest was rising then lowering, in sync with his breathing.

Everything was black, he was running, the shadow was chasing him. Jirou whined, and Atobe was on his feet within seconds, looking at the man moving fitfully. He nudged Jirou's father and with a short nod towards Jirou he went outside to find a doctor.

"Excuse me? My friend is waking up." Atobe told a nurse close by outside.

"Which room?" she asked absently.

"ICU 3." Keigo answered and with a yelp she started running to the desk to call for a doctor to get to the room. The silver haired man walked back to the room he had left a few moments ago to see Jirou having his eye open looking around himself, getting a grip on where he was.

"Welcome back Onii-chan." Keiko said and locked eyes with her older brother.

"Wha? Whe?" Jirou began but could not get the words out, his mouth and throat was all dry.

"You are in a hospital Jirou." His father told him as the doctor arrived.

"Ah, so you are awake." The white clad man said casually then continued:

"Everyone out so I can check on the patient."

Keigo waited for the others to leave before looking at the strawberry blonde and with a gentle smile he said:

"I thought I'd lost you."

* * *

**Title**: Sore.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 44. Circle.

**Word** **count**: 620

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: A newly woken Jirou feels…

Standard disclaimer applies.

28/100

The words that Atobe just told him echoed in his mind. "I thought I'd lost you…" Jirou smiled a little cute smile, dimples showing on his right cheek.

"So Akutagawa-san how are we feeling?" the white clad doctor asked and Jirou looked strangely at the man.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday? We had to give you quite a few stitches." The doctor asked him and as soon as Jirou shook his head the white clad man began to talk about what they had done and told the strawberry blonde that he would be sore for a while and that he would need to take out the stitches in a couple of days. The little red haired nurse entered the room and smiled while she told the doctor that a new arrival was being prepared for and that she would take the vitals of the young man on the bed.

"Hi there. It's nice to see you awake." She told him as she scribbled a few notes on the pad hanging from the foot end of the bed.

"Hi." Jirou felt his cheeks flush in a pink shade.

"You know you have a really good friend, don't you?" she told him that Keigo was the first one to arrive and how he had shown her a picture on his cell phone and that he had waited outside for him ever since he arrived last night.

"He did? The silver haired man?" Jirou looked at her with his eyes widened and then he looked at the door.

"Yes. Him, he's really a true friend." She adjusted something on the IV stand.

"Mhm." Jirou nodded and they talked a little more about Keigo, she obviously was attracted to the man outside the door and Jirou couldn't do anything else than smile. Yes, Keigo was an incredible person, enormously self-centred but nice, well mannered and an irreplaceable friend.

"I'll tell him that it's okay for them to come back." She walked up to the green door with a little circular window on and went outside.

Keigo was the first one to come back inside, the Akutagawas had gone to get coffee and to visit the bathrooms, and they had all been there for quite a while.

"Keigo." Jirou smiled, they had taken of the oxygen tubes that was attached beneath his nose and he actually didn't look as pale as he did just a few hours ago.

"Jirou, how are you feeling?" Keigo said and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Sore. And the painkillers are making my head all fuzzy." Jirou admitted and sank deeper into the comfort of the pillows on his bed.

"That is to be expected, aaan?" the silver haired noted and Jirou began laughing. He had not just heard that, had he? It was the first time since they went to the nationals that Keigo had spoken like that, using his famous aaan.

"What?" Keigo looked over at the bedridden man in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just good to hear you. That's all." Jirou answered as the whole Akutagawa family came inside and all of them attacked the youngest member of the family.

Keiko putting a hand on Keigo's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew what was in the mind in the silver haired man, he was looking lovingly at her brother. Keiko knew, and Keigo knew that she had figured it out. There was no having secrets with that girl around, Keigo had learned that a long time ago, when he first had met Jirou in Hyotei. With all the chattering around him, the strawberry blonde had relaxed. He was doing what Jirou did best, sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: What happened?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 33. Too Much.

**Word** **count**: 993

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou comes home.

Standard disclaimer applies.

29/100

A few days later Jirou was at home, the stitches itching deviously. He sighed heavily, he had to do all the work he had missed out on in cram school the last few days and then there were the tennis practices that he had not been able to attend. Though all of the school, exception being Keigo, thought that he was just at home sick with a cold or something like that they had no idea what had actually happened. Only the silver haired captain of the tennis team and the teachers knew what had happened. His parents had called the school to tell them about Jirou's accident and then obviously all teachers had to know that the strawberry blonde was supposed to be at home resting a few days maybe two weeks at the most. The strawberry blonde had malicious nightmares about the attack and he cried almost every day because of it. They had sent him to a psychologist, but he couldn't help. Jirou's constant crying was driving the whole family insane. He didn't want to meet anyone from the tennis club, none of his friends.

"Where is Jirou?" Gakuto asked the Hyotei regulars and looked around him. No one had any answers to the question but the silver haired captain looked sad and unusual as it was he looked down on the ground.

"Atobe. Tell us." Yuushi demanded glaring at the silent captain.

"I… He… I can't he has to tell you himself." Keigo sighed.

"Then let's go to his house now." Hiyoshi huffed and earned nods from the rest of the team.

They went to Atobe's car and got inside, the silver haired man dragged himself to the car, he had this nagging feeling inside that Jirou wouldn't want to see them.

"Is Jirou home?" a forced Yuushi asked the younger sister of Jirou, Keiko.

"I don't know if he wants to meet anyone." She told them honestly.

"What? Why?" Gakuto gasped and saw that Keiko looked over at Keigo, she addressed him:

"Keigo-san, have you told them?"

"He knows? Tell us captain." Gakuto demanded.

"I can't Jirou has to." Keigo sighed and looked up at Keiko asking:

"How is he?"

"Worse. He won't talk to us. Wonder who he could talk to…"

"Oh…. Could I try?" Keigo looked up at the young woman standing in the door.

"Sure go ahead, and the rest of you, come on in to. Living room is the first one on the right. I'll go talk to Jirou." The younger sister said and began walking up the stairs.

She knocked twice then opened the door, like she always did.

"Jirou, your friends are here." She said sweetly and walked up to the strawberry blonde on his bed all tucked in.

"Make them go away." Jirou groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"I can't, you have to talk to Keigo at least." She sat down on the bed next to him, gently pulling the covers back revealing the bruised strawberry blonde in a really bad mood.

"Okay, Keigo and Yuushi. No one else." Jirou sighed and got himself together a little, looking in a mirror he pulled his fingers through the ruffled hair with a groan. It hurt to even move. He didn't leave the bed, sitting there in a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants he put some pillows behind his back and tried to relax, Keigo knew what it was all about. He just hoped that Yuushi was as collected as he usually was and that the others didn't get his sister in trouble.

"He wants to talk to Keigo and Yuushi?" Keiko said tentatively as she entered the living room and then explained to the others that it would take a while and that they all should be going home for the time being. Jirou wasn't talking to her either and that she understood how they all felt but as long as Jirou didn't want to talk about it they shouldn't force him.

Keigo and Yuushi were standing in front of Jirou's door when Atobe turned to the blue haired tensai saying:

"It's bad, expect to be startled."

Then the silver haired man knocked softly on the door, then waiting for acknowledgement from the one inside.

"Come in Keigo, Yuushi." Jirou said and the door slid open.

Keigo had thought it would be worse but Jirou didn't look as sickly at home as he did at the hospital. Yuushi on the other hand was stunned, Jirou was in bed shifting uncomfortably and groaned a little as he obviously had something that hurt on his body, aside from the huge white band aid on his right eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?" Yuushi asked and sat down on the bed next to the strawberry blonde.

"Like crap." Jirou said honestly, and explained that his head still hurt, all stitches were itching, and the wound on his leg was aching painfully every time he tried to move.

"What happened?!" the blue haired man tried to get Jirou to talk.

"I was attacked." Jirou said as if it would explain everything, and somehow to Yuushi it all made sense.

"What do you remember?" Keigo said and sat down on a chair by the bed.

"Something in the corner of my eye and then that my head hurt." Jirou said and leaned back wincing.

"What's happening?" Yuushi asked carefully.

"The painkiller is starting to wear of." Jirou groaned and Atobe looked around, there was a plastic bottle on the desk and he asked Jirou if it was that one he wanted. With a short nod from the strawberry blonde he opened it and gently hit it on his hand to shake out two white pills. He gave them to Jirou who was handed a glass of water by Yuushi. He felt safe again, a feeling he had not experienced since before the attack. Jirou could talk to them, he trusted Keigo and Yuushi.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: School again…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**:84. He.

**Word** **count**: 787

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou's first day back at school, he is terrified.

Standard disclaimer applies.

30/100

The first day Jirou went back to school after his "accident" as he himself labelled it, but Keigo, Yuushi and the schools' teachers knew what had happened. Keigo was his mental support, his shoulder to cry on. No one knew what the strawberry blonde felt and Atobe Keigo was the only one that didn't even pretend to knew what was going on in Jirou's mind.

They had made a daily routine of Yuushi coming over with the homework and explaining some of it to Jirou and Keigo would call him every other hour to see how he was doing.

Yuushi drove up to the Akutagawa house and picked the strawberry blonde up for his first appearance in school since that horrible day before Christmas. Yuushi sighed inwardly, what a hard Christmas it must have been for Jirou's family, he knew that he himself was distracted all the time. But they had each other that were what meant something. Jirou had always liked Yuushi's car, it was very comfortable and easy to sleep in. The reason why Jirou didn't drive himself was because of the comfortableness he felt when being in a car.

Jirou did not bounce to the car like he had done before, he walked slowly and gracefully. Trying to not show the world how terrified and unsure he felt when being alone. Jirou was selfcountious about the huge white cotton thing that was fastened on his forehead, it was ugly, it was changed this morning- but it was still making him feel ugly. The strawberry blonde got inside the car with a short smile and nod, Yuushi drove of to the school.

Arriving at the school Jirou was shivering, no his body was shaking violently. He wanted to go home, Jirou was on the verge of having a breakdown even before he got out of the car. Yuushi opened his door and ran to Jirou's side of the car, opening the door quickly and took the strawberry blonde's hands in his own. Looking deeply in his friend's eyes and that way tried to reassure his friend without words that it was all okay. Taking slow calming breaths still having Yuushi there holding his hands, offering to be late for his sake Jirou forced himself to calm down for his classmate.

"Are you okay now?" the blue haired tensai asked and got up from the couching position that he was in.

"Mhm, thank you…" Jirou said and got out of the car, panic started to get him again. He couldn't do this, he was scared… he needed Keigo.

"Look who we have here…" a voice sounded behind them and Yuushi answered coldly:

"Gakuto, we have to get going before the class starts, are you coming Jirou?...Jirou?"

the tensai's voice was heightened a little with the question, he looked at the strawberry blonde who was now having a panic attack, how was Yuushi supposed to handle this?

"Jirou… Calm down, it's just Mukahi." The blue haired man began but Jirou didn't calm down.

"Yuushi? What's happening?" Gakuto asked and looked at his friend's back, he saw that Jirou's body were shaking, not sure about what to do he had asked the question.

"He is panicking, aaan." Sounded a voice behind them, knowing that it was Keigo Yuushi backed from Jirou giving him some space.

"Jirou… Come back to us…" Keigo said and put a hand on the shivering shoulder belonging to Jirou.

"Keigo…" Jirou whimpered and threw himself in the arms of the silver haired captain.

"Calm down." The captain urged him and patted his back slowly getting strange looks from everyone around them, even Yuushi.

Jirou sighed and breathed in the familiar scent of Atobe Keigo, he was still scared but if Keigo was there with him it felt a little better.

"Good morning Jirou!" a cheery female voice said and the strawberry blonde buried himself deeper in Atobes embrace.

"Ah, good morning Saki-chan." Atobe offered Jirou's former girlfriend, while she looked strangely at the captain, who whispered to Jirou:

"Turn around and say hi, Jirou."

"Hi…" Jirou said head slightly bent down as he turned around.

"What happened to you?" she squeaked and got the attention of by passers who were curious too when they saw the compress taped to his forehead.

"Accident…" Jirou mumbled still holding the captains arm in his hand.

"Are you okay?" she looked worried.

"Mhm. Somewhat." Jirou answered and the bell sounded, Jirou was dragged to class with Yuushi and Keigo. With the two of them being supportive he would be able to do anything.

Somehow it all felt better when both of them was there, a shoulder to lean on and to help him through all that had happened.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Tennis.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 14. Green.

**Word** **count**: 359

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou's first day.

Standard disclaimer applies.

31/100

Akutagawa Jirou lay down on his favourite green bench next to the tennis courts, Atobe had wanted him to be at the training but he didn't have to play. And he had already refereed a game between Hiyoshi and Kabaji. Then he had felt tired and went to wooden bench, his body ached painfully after sitting on the referee chair and the air was too thick for him to breathe properly. He yawned and stretched where he was lying on his back, exhausted. The first day had taken it's toll on him and Jirou wished for nothing more than sleep, but he remembered all the nightmares that he had during the last weeks, he shuddered. So maybe sleeping was out of the question, what was he supposed to do then? Turning to his left side, he saw Atobe playing a game against Oshitari that could be interesting. The captain versus the tensai, who would win? Jirou had his head in his arms looking at the silver haired man, his body moving with determination and ease over the tennis courts. Muscles clenching and unclenching as the well toned body chased the little fuzzy ball over the Hyotei courts. They were using A court, the one that were furthest away from the entrance door and closest to the bleachers. With a sigh of contentment Jirou saw Atobe make a Tannhauser serve and Yuushi preparing himself for returning the difficult serve, though it was not as fast as Choutarou's Scud Serve but it could do much damage to a game. Jirou smiled to himself, laying there watching two of his friends play to their hearts' content. He wished that he could play soon too, maybe he should call Eiji and ask for a friendly game one on one, or maybe he should ask the red haired man to bring his doubles partner. Sooner or later Jirou was going to get to know Oishi, the sooner the better right? He picked up the silver coloured cell phone and looked up Eiji's number in the phone book. This was going to be fun, for the first time that day Jirou felt relaxed and unnerved.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Meeting Friends.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 4. Insides.

**Word** **count**: 1037

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Meeting Oishi and Eiji.

Standard disclaimer applies.

32/100

Jirou met up with Eiji and Oishi at the café where he used to meet Yukimura, he liked the place and the golden pair seemed to agree with him. Oishi sat down at a chair opposite Jirou and Eiji who were sharing a little sofa, with its back against the wall.

"So what happened?" Eiji blurted out and Oishi was right on his tail hissing, scolding the red haired man:

"Eiji. You don't ask things like that!"

"It's okay…" Jirou smiled weakly and leaned forward to tell them both in a quiet voice, he didn't want the whole café to hear what he was telling them.

"You don't have to… you know that…" Oishi worried and Jirou realized just why the black haired man was called the mother hen of Seigaku.

"I know, but I trust you and Eiji of course." The strawberry blonde admitted, looking at his folded hands on top of the table. The memories started to resurface and Jirou was visibly shaking as he began:

"I was over at Keigo's mansion for out Christmas celebration – it's something that we have done since we went to Hyotei Gakuen, all of us gathering to talk and eat. Then it ended and I usually ride with Yuushi, but he had to leave early. So I walked, when I came to the old restaurant right in the middle of the way I felt watched."

"So scary…" Eiji whimpered and reached out to Jirou's folded hands and took them in his own while Oishi was to cautious to do anything.

"Then suddenly I saw a shadow and everything was black… the next thing I remember is Keigo at the hospital telling me that he thought that they had lost me…" Jirou sighed and his trembling became worse as he continued:

"I think it was Seichii… but I have no evidence… and I… I'm scared…"

"It's okay to be scared Jirou we all are at some point and who wouldn't be after going through something like this?" Oishi comforted the strawberry blonde in his own way, making the tremors through Jirou's body reduce tremendously. It was like a light had shone on the usually sleepy tennis player.

"Thank you Oishi…" Jirou smiled and a tear slid down his slightly reddened cheek.

"It's nothing." Oishi blushed and reached for Jirou's hands too, all three of them having their fingers entwined in a bundle some how felt really good to Jirou.

"Jirou…" Eiji whimpered and leaned his head on the strawberry blonde's shoulder and their hair mixed looking beautiful to the black haired man on the other side of the table. Jirou's strawberry blonde soft curls mingled perfectly with Eiji's clear red. It was beautiful to the doubles player watching his partner calm his friend down.

"I'm glad that I have both of you…" Jirou said and leaned down hiding his face in the soft red hair of Kikumaru Eiji. Oishi reassuringly squeezed the strawberry blonde's hand.

"Ah! I forgot!" Eiji suddenly yelled out and got up from the sofa continuing in a stressed tone:

"My sister is coming over with her baby, I have to get home and meet them!"

Then he took of in a speed, the same one as he used in the Seal Step, leaving a stunned Jirou and a chuckling Oishi.

"I'm sorry, he is such a scatterbrain sometimes…" Oishi apologised and noticed that his fingers were still entwined with Jirou's.

"I know he is, this just got me a little jumpy… I'm sorry." Jirou admitted and looked over at the black haired man, some how he felt calm in the company of Oishi. It felt somewhat close to how he felt with Yuushi and Keigo, a homey kind of feeling. The snow was starting to fall down on the cold ground and create a cover for the frozen grounds.

"Ehm. I… well…. What do we do now?" Oishi stuttered out, feeling like a lovesick teenage girl.

"Well we could finish the drinks that we ordered and then walk towards home together, how does that sound?" Jirou suggested kind of hinting that he didn't want to be walking home alone and with a gentle smile and a short nod Jirou got his idea approved from the calmer half of the golden pair.

"So have you decided yet if you're going pro after school?" Jirou smiled honestly at the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Nnh, I still don't know. We don't know. I want to go to school or play tennis, I don't think that I could do both right now…" Oishi admitted

"I know the feeling. But I don't think that I'm good enough to be a pro. I can't compare myself to your Tezuka or Echizen. But I'm on a level close to Atobe and I can beat Kabaji." Jirou reasoned and Oishi smiled telling the strawberry blonde that he was indeed good enough to try and reach the status of pro, but that he would encounter opponents more difficult than Tezuka and Echizen. But that he did have a chance to get there. Jirou smiled affectionately at the black haired man and nodded.

"Are you ready?" Oishi asked and looked at the man in front of him that was yawning, trying to be discrete. Jirou blushed and nodded while saying:

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept well in weeks. Right now I'm feeling relaxed, I haven't had that feeling since before _that_ day…"

"Its okay, do you want to go home, I could walk you if you want…" Oishi smiled gently.

"That would be really nice." Jirou smiled and both got up from their places and began the walk to Jirou's home. Stopping outside they talked about Eiji and the future of the golden pair a little while before Jirou shivered from the cold and Oishi ushered him inside the Akutagawa house. The strawberry blonde looked at the cold tennis player and said:

"Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea and getting warm?"

"That would be really nice." Oishi answered and took Jirou's offered hand. Together they went inside, there was some connection between them and without knowing exactly what it was they wanted to explore it further, at least Jirou wanted that.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading, and I apoligize for taking so long with my updates. Reviews and comments are much appriciated. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Snowstorm.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 67. Snow

**Word** **count**: 485

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi stays the night.

Standard disclaimer applies.

33/100

Jirou had spent the whole evening in the company of Oishi Suichiro and he had liked it a lot. The black haired man made him feel safe in the same way that Atobe usually could and the doubles player had helped him through two panic attacks that same evening. Jirou had this good feeling that everything was going to work out for the best. The strawberry blonde was hanging on tightly to that little light of hope that everything would be okay if he just stayed with Keigo, Yuushi, Eiji and Suichiro. The sun had already set and relief was washing over the sleepy player like the waves hitting the shore. Jirou smiled unconsciously as he crawled under the cold sheets and felt his tense body starting to relax.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" he heard from the bathroom door, there was Oishi standing holding a towel asking if he could use it.

"Of course you can, it was the one on top of the cabinet right?" Jirou asked and the black haired man nodded. The strawberry blonde added:

"Then it's okay."

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me stay here during the snowstorm." Oishi smiled and was directed through the drawers to find something for the doubles player to wear tonight while sleeping over. The snowstorm had come very convenient when they were having tea and Jirou's mother had offered the Seigaku boy to stay the night to avoid getting cold and risk that something would happen to him on his way home. Oishi had gladly accepted it with a smile and asked to use the phone and notify his parents about him not coming home tonight, he didn't want them to worry. After all they were related.

A short while after the black haired man had entered the shower he came outside again, he was really a quick shower user – the very opposite of Jirou.

"I'm sorry but my sister has the futon for one of her friends, do you mind sharing a bed with me?" Jirou asked carefully and patted the empty space next to him in the 140 cm wide bed and Oishi smiled, shaking his head, telling the strawberry blonde that it was okay. Then the black haired man joined the strawberry blonde in bed, he had gotten his own covers and pillows but still he was laying awfully close to Jirou, a man that he didn't know that well but then again they both knew Eiji and Eiji would never let them meet like that if he wasn't sure about the other ones personality.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with this?" Oishi asked quietly.

"No, strangely enough I don't" Jirou admitted and Oishi answered:

"I know the feeling…Good night Jirou. Sleep well." Oishi smiled.

"Good night Suichiro, sweet dreams." Jirou said and yawned, closing his eyes and started to relax into the warm body next to him.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Guardian angel.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 18. Black.

**Word** **count**: 278

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: who's there?

Standard disclaimer applies.

34/100

Jirou woke up feeling comfortably warm but his breathing was laboured, little beads of sweat pearling on his forehead and he was crying. The dream had appeared again, there was still nothing more than the feelings and the darkness, Jirou felt the salty tears fall down his cheeks as a warm hand came up to his face, caressing it gently. The strawberry blonde was startled at first then recognised the calm and beautiful voice of Oishi Suichiro, his guardian angel in human form. The black haired doubles player urged his friend to lie down and let him cuddle close as he whispered that everything was okay, that he was safe and nothing could harm him in the arms of a friend. Suichiro was surprised when Jirou snuggled closer and sighed in contentment as he was falling asleep again. With a content smile Oishi leaned deeper into the comfort and warmth of Jirou and the bed, making the strawberry blonde smile in his sleep. That was an incredibly adorable expression. The black haired man traced circles with the tips of his fingers on Jirou's arm. Oishi closed his dark eyes and breathed in the scent of Jirou and let the sleep claim him once again and as quickly as he woke up he fell asleep again, dreaming about tennis, Eiji, championships and a faceless character that made his heart flutter with joy and pride. Who was this character? And why was Oishi dreaming about that one right now? That was questions to ponder about when going to school the day after tomorrow, right now he had a sleeping beauty in his arms and he was going to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm trying to update more regularly, but sometimes life gets the better out of me

So here is the three next prompts, enjoy.

* * *

**Title**: Breakfast.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 54. Air.

**Word** **count**: 603

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: morning after.

Standard disclaimer applies.

35/100

"It's time to wake up Suichiro." Jirou whispered to the man holding him in an iron grip.

"Mmh…" the black haired bed mate sighed and lazily opened his left eye to look at the strawberry blonde that was acting way too cheery for a Sunday morning.

"Come on, don't tell me you're not a morning person?" Jirou teased and yanked the cover from Oishi, letting the cold air caress the well toned, pale upper body of the doubles player.

"I am… But I need about ten minutes to get a grip before starting my day." He groaned and yanked the navy covers back over his skin that was covered in goose bumps.

"You're boring…" Jirou teased and lay back in the comfortable bed again.

"You think so?" Oishi asked cautiously.

"Not really, you're slow starting up in the mornings though…" Jirou sighed and rolled over on his stomach, he was restless, enormously restless.

"Well, it seems that I'm awake now. So what are we doing today?" Oishi asked the man who had been nice enough to share his bed during a snow storm.

"My family will probably sleep until ten or so, but I'm hungry so what do you say about breakfast?" Jirou suggested with a smile.

"Sounds really good, actually I'm quite hungry myself." Oishi agreed and pushed himself to a sitting position next to the restless strawberry blonde.

Both men got in their clothes, Jirou had offered some clothes that he had borrowed from Keigo once to Oishi and he took some comfortable clothes for himself too. Oishi was about ten centimetres taller and a little broader over the shoulders than Jirou, so he lent him Atobe's clothes. In the kitchen Jirou was a little lost, not very experienced in the cooking area and yet he knew where all the things were. Just not knowing what he should do with the things. Oishi on the other hand was very familiar with making food and being in the kitchen, he was the oldest sibling in the family and sometimes as an older brother you have to help out and make dinner or a snack. Jirou rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed as he confessed that he was a hopeless case in the kitchen.

"It's not so hard. I'll teach you." Oishi smiled and opened the refrigerator, and in an instant he decided to make breakfast for them all even though the others were not up yet they could be when he was done. The always so considerate Oishi Suichiro wanted to make sure that everyone got their share of food and Jirou could do nothing else than smile at that, it was simply adorable the way he cared about everyone. Oishi moved not so gracefully around the kitchen and with some help from Jirou he did make a great breakfast, they were joined by Jirou's mother and father to eat. The strawberry blonde's mother was overwhelmed, she had gotten the privilege of sleeping in and eating something that neither she nor Keiko had made. And to top it all, it tasted heavenly, well maybe not heavenly but rather good anyway. Maybe the fact of knowing that someone made an effort to make it made the taste? Either way the morning was a success for Oishi Suichiro in the Akutagawa household. As he left that morning Jirou's mother said that he was more than welcome to stop by anytime day or night and that she was happy that her son had made such a good friend. Making the doubles player from Seigaku blush sweetly and stutter out a thank you before leaving.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Boyfriend?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 27. Parents.

**Word** **count**: 846

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: as the title say.

Standard disclaimer applies.

36/100

Tennis at Hyotei was nothing without Jirou, Atobe sighed and turned of the water tap at his own house after the indoor practice that they had earlier that day. He needed to sweat it all out before hitting the showers and he did get a ride home every day, thus he had decided to shower at home.

Drying of with a white towel and making a turban of another one on his head he preceded out of the little room that he used as shower, connecting to the big bathroom. Keigo missed Jirou immensely, without Jirou sleeping at the sidelines and he himself getting highly annoyed with the fact. Yuushi and Keigo had taken a liking to each other, they both missed Jirou quite a lot. Indeed the strawberry blonde had been in the same room as them both during practices but he had seemed so distant. Like something was constantly on his mind, lite Jirou deserved a little more attention than Atobe had given him for the last couple of days and today the strawberry blonde had gone to the nurse's office to remove the stitches he had on his fore head. Keigo felt that he was not strong enough to listen to what Jirou had on his mind, it was all too disturbing. He silently wondered if Jirou was seeing a psychiatrist to talk about what had happened to him, and how the strawberry blonde was dealing with his not so frequent anymore panic attacks.

Jirou and Oishi Suichiro met up after he had taken out the stitches and the not scar but not either a wound was itching. He wanted to rub it so badly, but he wouldn't it was just a battle of will and he didn't want to risk having some more stitches done in the same area. Nope that was out of the question.

"How are you?" Jirou asked the black haired doubles player when they both sat down at the table in the Akutagawa's living room, the two of them had gotten quite close after that night when Oishi 'saved' Jirou together with Eiji. The three of them had been out having some tea together and then talked every evening on the phone.

"Not so good, my parents are fighting again. I know that I'm soon old enough to move out and I don't have to put up with them but I worry for my little sister." Suichiro confessed with a heavy sigh.

"That's not good." Jirou admitted and offered Oishi to talk about it with a gesture of his hand.

"No, I'm at loss here. One day they are all lovey-dovey around each other and the next I worry that they will hurt each other." The black haired tennis player groaned and put his head in his hands, this couldn't be happening, he was supposed to be the one supporting Jirou.

"Just take one step at a time." Jirou said and smiled a goofy smile, which was the same sentence that Oishi had told him so many times during the last couple of weeks and it had made him feel so much better.

"You're just like Eiji, a line snatcher." Oishi joked and looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Mhm, but you say it so much better than I do. I'm not good with words." Jirou confessed slightly embarressed.

"You are good with them, it just takes practice." Oishi tried to encourage the smiling man in front of him.

"How is Eiji by the way?" Jirou asked.

"Busy, school, tennis, new love interest." Oishi smiled.

"Ah! He found someone!" Jirou was excited for his friend.

"Mhm, she's a year younger than us. She's calm, sweet and a really good student, very dedicated." Oishi explained and Jirou burst out laughing earning himself a strange look from the black haired doubles player.

"She sounds like a female version of you." Jirou explained drying a lone tear that had fallen when he started laughing.

"I…guess…" Oishi blushed and looked down at the table.

"It's a good thing Suichiro." Jirou complimented the black haired man.

"Thank you?" Oishi groaned and Jirou crawled over next to the black haired man leaning on his shoulder when he explained:

"That is how I see you. Dedicated, sweet and good student. You are all of that and more. Oishi is the opposite of Eiji, which is why you work so well together on the courts. You are the opposite of me… I think."

"Do you think that we could work well together… off the courts?" Oishi asked hesitantly.

"I think we could…" Jirou said and then continued:

"If we go slow, I have… I'm…"

"I know. We need to get to know each other." Oishi said and gently pushed out the stray hair strands of the strawberry blonde's face, somehow Jirou felt that the doubles player understood him on a totally different level than his friends.

"Thank you Suichiro." Jirou said and kissed the cheek of the man he was leaning against.

"No problem Jirou. No problem at all…" Oishi murmured in to the strawberry blonde locks.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Waking up.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 47. Heart.

**Word** **count**: 192

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Good morning, ne?

Standard disclaimer applies.

37/100

Akutagawa Jirou woke up early and yawned slightly, he realized that he was in the arms of someone, his heart rate went way up. He turned his head a little and looked at the sleeping contentment face and listened to the even breaths of Oishi, that was the one who was holding him tightly. The strawberry blonde was smiling and breathed a sigh of sate, the strong arms encircling him was making him drowsy again. He snuggled closer to the heat sorce in his bed. Jirou wondered if the sleeping Seigaku player was dreaming something beautiful or if he was just dreaming something. Suichiro stirred a little and snuggled closer to the owner of the bed.

"Morning…" Suichiro mumbled and put his arm around the strawberry blonde's waist.

"Good morning." Jirou said wide awake.

"Sleep some more?" Oishi asked the strawberry blonde nodded, letting the arms encircling him tighten and the hand on his arm was making cute little patterns with the black haired man's fingers. That had a very homey feeling, though the strawberry blonde liked the black haired man and he felt very comfortable with him there was nothing missing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'm sorry for my irregular updates, right now I'm having a little writersblock, need to get inspired by something. Enjoy, reviews are much appriciated and a thank you to all reviewers.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Morning Jog.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 74. Dark.

**Word** **count**: 403

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: morning practice at Hyotei

Standard disclaimer applies.

38/100

"Good morning." Yuushi said, the tensai from Hyotei smiled when Jirou arrived at the tennis courts. He liked the fact that the strawberry blonde was joining them at the courts again after having his 'accident' and he had been very missed.

"Morning." The strawberry blonde chirped and jumped the tensai like the acrobat from Seigaku used to do.

"Why are you so happy?" the blue haired man asked slightly careful.

"Nothing just woke up very well." Jirou smiled smugly.

"Ah, I did too." Yuushi nodded at his boyfriend, the silver haired man on the other end of the courts.

"Hm… Yuushi and Keigo, who would have thought that was possible?" Jirou smiled smugly and poked Yuushi in the side, teasingly. The tensai had made his move on the captain about a week after Jirou's assult, after realizing that life is too short to waste.

"The same one that paired you up with the mother hen of Seigaku?" both of them laughed and put their bags together and then stared to jog lightly, warming up.

Atobe was watching them carefully while talking to the coach and tried to focus about the things the older man was talking about.

Yuushi and Jirou were running around, laughing and talking lightly about things that had to do with tennis. Suddenly Jirou had a flashback from that unfortunate night a few weeks ago, he remembered blue and stopped right in his tracks. The air was too thick for the strawberry blonde, he could not breathe. Yuushi stopped and turned as he saw Jirou gasping for air, clutching his right hand on his shirt trying to open it more, trying to force in some air in to his lungs but it failed. Jirou's whole world turned black and he heard the gasp of Yuushi, he was at the strawberry blonde's side in just a second and captured the man before he hit the ground. Atobe was at their side with a worried Choutarou next to him. They had sent Shishido to get the school's nurse and maybe a teacher that could help them. The silver haired man yanked up his cell phone and asked his driver to pull out the car if there was some emergency and to be ready outside the tennis courts. Jirou was gasping to catch his breath even after fainting, and the nurse decided that the usually sleepy player should be taken to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Falling.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 24. Family.

**Word** **count**: 967

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou collapses.

Standard disclaimer applies.

39/100

The worried looks on the Hyotei students were inevitable as the strawberry blonde was carried in the arms of Atobe Keigo to the limousine, the silver haired man was followed closely by his blue haired boyfriend and Jirou's worried friends Shishido and Oothori. All five men hurried inside to get going. Atobe waved at the driver as soon as they were all inside and he asked the black clad man to step on it, meaning for the driver to hurry with getting them to the hospital. Yuushi pulled out Jirou's cell phone from the strawberry blonde's bag and looked in the phone book for Oishi's number. The tensai found it and pressed the call button, he wanted the man to know what had happened…

"Nya, hello." It was the voice of that insufferable bouncy acrobat Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru, this is Oshitari from Hyotei. Where is Oishi?" the blue haired man growled.

"Oishi is in the shower. Can I leave him a message?" Eiji smiled, doing his best to help out.

"No, give him the phone and tell him I'll buy a new one if this breaks." Yuushi growled yet again and the tensai felt like everything was going in slow motion.

He could hear the red haired man walking inside to the showers and telling Oishi that it must be important and that Oshitari was on the phone.

"Hello?" the voice of Oishi Suichiro sounded and Yuushi took a deep breath, then began:

"It's Oshitari from Hyotei here, Jirou collapsed during practice, it was his first since the accident and he was feeling okay. Then he just stared gasping for air and lost contiousness. We are going to Tokyo Memorial in Atobe's car. Meet us there."

The black haired doubles player was standing there in the showers wrapped in a towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet and all he could think of was that Jirou was not contious.

The black haired man quickly dried his body of and in a swift moment the towel was on his head and he was trying to get his boxers on while trying to dry his hair at the same time. Eiji looked at the silliness of his best friend and let out a laugh. The red haired man walked up to his doubles partner and helped the black haired man with his hair, no one knew better (than Oishi himself) how the black haired man preferred hs hair to be done. Eiji realized that his friend was in a hurry and since he was ready himself he decided on lending his friend a hand or two.

"What happened?" the red haired man asked while rubbing the hair gel in his hands to heat up a little before using in the moist hair.

"Jirou's in the hospital. I have to get there." Oishi answered and then realized something he was going to be all alone:

"Come with me?"

"Of course." Eiji nodded and they hurried to pack all their things and made their way as swiftly as they could to the hospital.

"I'm looking for Akutagawa Jirou." The black haired man said to the nurse at the reception at the hospital.

"He's in trauma one. Down the hall to the left then take a right after that." The old woman said and pointed in the direction they were supposed to go.

"Thank you." Oishi said and bowed his head politely at the lady before taking Eiji's hand and running down the hallway. The old lady shook her head and said something about the young people of today.

"Ah, the acrobat and his doubles partner, what are you doing here, aaan?" Keigo said and glared.

"Good, you're here. You have to excuse Keigo, he woke up on the wrong side of bed." Yuushi said and began to brief them on what had happened already and how they were going to proceed until a family member was going to arrive.

"I think his mother will come." Choutarou said.

"His father, definitively his father." Shishido prompted.

"No, his sister." Oishi said and he knew that Keiko would be there any minute, she had called him just mere seconds after they had stared their short journey to the hospital.

"Nya, I can't understand that he's in the hospital again…" Eiji whined and slumped in to a chair and patted the chair next to him as he looked at his doubles partner.

"Neither can I…" Yuushi agreed and sat down on the other side of Eiji.

"Yuushi…" Atobe said and the tensai smiled weakly at the silver haired man.

"It was probably just a panic attack again…" the blue haired man tried to calm the captain down a little, and to get them all calmer.

"Are we late?" Keiko and her mother came rushing to the yung men sitting there together.

"No…" Atobe said and got up, hugging Keiko. Just like he had the last time that Jirou had been in the hospital, the younger girl relaxed in his arms.

"Where is the doctor?" Jirou's mother asked a nurse that was passing by, she promised to get the doctor there as soon as she could.

This was just horrible, for the second time in two months Akutagawa Jirou was laying on a hospital bed with a mask strapped to his face to ease his breathing. Outside the door the young men and his family were waiting for him to wake up. This time Oishi Suichiro was waiting for him, he had to wake up for Oishi, and for Keigo. The strawberry blonde forced his left eye open and the doctor inside the room began asking rather stupid questions. Jirou knew what day it was, what he had for breakfast and what his name was. He just wanted to see his friends and family… and Oishi…


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Blurred.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 41. Shapes.

**Word** **count**: 400

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou's sight is blurry.

Standard disclaimer applies.

40/100

Akutagawa Jirou's head was pounding like someone had used it for a drum at a rock concert. He refused to open his eyes, the feeling of fear was to great. Jirou was afraid that the blue haired attacker would be there and the fact that his head would probably hurt more if he either opened his eyes or started to talk. Although he wished that he could tell someone to get Atobe and Oishi in the room with him. He wanted the black haired man there to hold his hand and Atobe to be his moral support. Jirou didn't quite remember what happened at the courts, so he slowly began processing the facts that he remembered and from there tried to puzzle them to the right place. It was hard to do but somehow he had managed to remember the blue hair of the attacker a few weeks ago and the pain he felt in his chest after having the reaction towards the blue haired tensai from his school, it would hurt him so much if he knew. Right there and then Jirou decided that no one would ever know exactly why he had that panic attack and to what he had reacted. It would probably break Yuushi's heart if he got to hear about it. Then he decided to murmur the word Oishi, he did and the nurse inside the room evidently heard him whine when she said something and quieted down a little. She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door soundlessly. Jirou breathed out a sigh of relief, the black haired doubles player had been contacted and hopefully he was already there. He tried to relax on the bed, although laying there was making him feel somewhat exposed and like an animal in a cage that people were looking at.

"Jirou?" he heard the tentative voice of Oishi Suichiro and it warmed his heart, his boyfriend was there, in the room to see him.

"nnng." The sleepy man groaned and opened an eye trying to focus on the people inside the room, there was black – probably Oishi… Red, was Eiji there too? And then there was silver, it had to be Atobe or Choutarou- honestly it was probably Atobe, what would Choutarou do there right now? Then there was blue… dark blue… Yuushi… Jirou breathed out a sigh of relief. The blue wasn't the same.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Going home.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 9. Months.

**Word** **count**: 848

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou goes home once again.

Standard disclaimer applies.

41/100

Jirou was discharged a few hours later after assuring the doctor that he was fine and that he would be at home and in bed for the remaining part of the day. His mother reassured the doctor that they would come back the instant that Jirou started to feel a little out of sorts and disorientated. Oishi looked at the worried mother and offered to take Jirou home, Eiji bounced up to them and nodded, Jirou's mother knew Eiji and if the red haired man was with her son it would be okay and the strawberry blonde would be okay with him.

"Surely Jirou would be okay with the former 'mother hen' of Seigaku, aaan?" Atobe said and Keiko smiled, she had heard her older brother talk a little about his new friend called Oishi and that he was really looking forward to knowing more about the doubles player.

"I'm glad that Jirou has such nice friends." Keiko smiled and her mother nodded making the strawberry blonde blush. Yuushi offered to go back to school and get the sleepy man's player and come by later that evening to give the man his homework and to drop his things of.

Oishi and Eiji led the taken Jirou out to the car and the black haired man fussed over the strawberry blonde in a manner that he had only done with Eiji before, making the acrobat hold back a snicker and made the sliver haired captain smile mischeviously. He knew that something was up between the acrobat and the doubles player. Yuushi just sighed and dragged Atobe away from there closely followed by Oothori and Shishido that were having a minor disagreement about something involving tennis. Eiji got in the back seat of Oishi's family's car and as they drove of he kept his worried eyes on the strawberry blonde in front of him. Eiji knew that his best friend and doubles partner would take good care of his friend. Right there and then he decided that he would leave them alone after they had arrived over at the Akutagawa's house and then before they would enter he would leave.

The black haired man carefully drove on to the driveway and they all unbuckled the seatbelts and Eiji made up some lame excuse smiling brightly and left his doubles partner alone with Jirou. Oishi had just been stunned by his friend being so un-Eiji like. The strawberry blonde laughed a little and unlocked the door, stepping out of the way, letting Oishi enter first. It was such a good thing to do at the time. Both of them got out of their shoes and Jirou offered Oishi a pair of slippers so he wouldn't get cold feet. Oishi asked if Jirou was hungry or thursty, but he was neither one of them. Not satisfied Oishi went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water to them each then ushered the strawberry blonde to the stairs and to get him to his bedroom. Jirou could do nothing else than smile at his boyfriend fussing over him like this, it was kind of nice to be fussed over by someone you were this close to.

"Now you should get in bed." Oishi said carefully and Jirou smiled mischeviously.

"Only if you join me…" Jirou answered and the black haired man's cheek turned to a crimson shade.

"Jirou…" he murmured and then mustered up some courage and continued:

"If you can let me be just a pillow, nothing else will happen."

The strawberry blonde nodded and patted the space next to him, clearly wanting the doubles player to take the invitation. Both glasses with water was standing on the bedside table over at Jirou's side, the other side of the bed was against a wall, which had made Oishi very happy. He could never be forced out of the bed that way.

Jirou sighed heavily and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oishi offered and the wall around Jirou broke, he spilled everything. The Yukimura incident, the one at the tennis courts, the walk home – the blue hair and then he stared on what really happened this very day. That he had mistaken Yuushi's blue hair for the attackers, it was the first time he had remembered something from that night one and a half months ago. Then he didn't remember anything until the hospital and seeing a blur of colours, that he recognized Yuushi as Yuushi and not the attacker. The blue in his hair was darker than the attackers, right now everything pointed towards it being Yukimura that was the perpetrator, but without evidence there was nothing that they could do.

Oishi Suichiro offered to stay the night and be there for Jirou, of course the strawberry blonde accepted the offer and pointed at the top drawer, the brown dresser was on the other side of the room. Jirou had put a change of clothes in there just for these kind of occasions, it was still Keigo's clothes but they fitted Oishi right now.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Unexpected Double Date.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 58. Dinner.

**Word** **count**: 923

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: A double date for Oishi and Jirou.

Standard disclaimer applies.

42/100

Oishi Suichiro was nervous, no beyond nervous. He and Jirou had been invited to a dinner, kind of a double date. And the doubles player had assumed that the ones they were going to join were the Silver pair (Shishido and Choutarou) two very close friends of Jirou. But boy did he have it wrong. His eyes widened at the sight of their transportation, the Atobe's black limo pulled up to them and Yuushi opened the door. It was an invitation for them both to join them inside the stretched car, now Oishi was terrified. He was dining with the two most feared and respected Hyotei members.

"Hi." Jirou said smiling brightly at the men as he sat down in the backseat of the limo.

"Hi yourself." Yuushi answered and looked at the obviously very stunned black haired man next to the strawberry blonde and continued:

"I see that we are not the ones that you expected us to be."

"Un." Oishi could not get another word out of his mouth.

"Be awed by our shining personalities." Atobe said and Yuushi sighed putting his head in his hands and Jirou just laughed.

"Keigo…" the blue haired man growled and massaged his temples.

"It's okay." Oishi said as he realized that Jirou had laced his fingers with his own, they were now holding hands very discretely. This was going to be a very long night indeed.

"Suichiro you know Keigo and Yuushi." Jirou made a quick introduction and then the conversation went to tennis. They both wanted to know if Oishi was still playing tennis or more exactly if he was still playing doubles.

"Mhm, we do play doubles still, Eiji and I." Oishi answered with a nod.

"They are thinking about going pro after school." Jirou told them.

"Now that was news to Ore-sama." Keigo looked straight at the black haired man and his eyes widened like they used to when he was interested or annoyed with something.

"We're thinking about it, but nothing is decided yet." Oishi smiled with a tint of blush on his otherwise pale cheeks.

"Surely you are good enough." Yuushi nodded and the black haired man blushed in two different shades of red.

"So Keigo, where are we going?" Jirou asked excited.

"To a very special place." Keigo nodded and the strawberry blonde growled at him, obviously it was not the answer that the sulking man had wanted.

"You know where he likes to eat, probably one of those places. He wouldn't tell me either." Yuushi sighed and Oishi looked at the three of them, Atobe wearing a very smug look on his face and the other two were sulking. The whole scene was hysterical if you thought about it. Both Jirou and Yuushi not being able to know where they were going and Atobe was very proud of just that- keeping it a secret. They were talking about silly things that happened in school and Oishi felt a little out of place but Jirou was nice enough to fill in the gaps and the blanks for him, there was no way that the strawberry blonde would let him go that easy. Oishi smiled to himself and listened to what they were talking about.

The limo pulled up at the gates of Atobe mansion number 3, an hour from the city. Jirou and Yuushi smiled, this evening was going to be a good one, the rich silver haired man had prepared them for an unforgettable night together – and this was the evidence. No one in the Hyotei team had ever been to mansion 3, the only thing they knew was that it was beautiful and the gardens were huge. Oishi looked at the huge house standing in the middle of a rose garden, he had to be dreaming, and no one could own a house like that…

"You like Ore-sama's humble abode?" Keigo asked as they were outside the doors that led in to the mansion.

"Humble?" Oishi asked and stared at the massive wooden doors in front of them.

"This is Ore-sama's vacation house." The silver haired man said with a short wave of his hand to show that it was okay for them to enter.

"Ah." Yuushi nodded and the four of them walked inside in silence, that house was incredible. The gorgeous art pieces and figures stunned them all. Well exception being Jirou he was full of words and impressions, bouncing around trying to take it all in at once.

"Dinner will be served in the gardens." A butler came up to Keigo and said with a short bow of his head.

"We will be there in a minute." Keigo answered and gathered the three very impressed men to join him for dinner outside in the warmth of the spring. They had blankets around their legs to keep warm and there were heaters strategically placed around them to keep the warmth.

"It's like a picnic." Jirou said full of enthusiasm, then added:

"Keigo-style."

Both Yuushi and Oishi nodded, they knew that the heir of the Atobe Empire would never ever sit on the ground and eat any kind of food.

Conversation flowed easily (especially around tennis) and they were all enjoying the evening together. Even though Oishi felt out of place, he was enchanted by the whole atmosphere around them. Jirou was very considerate and tried his best to keep Suichiro in the conversations. He didn't forget him even though Jirou was with his friends, which were a remarkable trait – one that Oishi appreciated deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Graduation.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 10. Years.

**Word** **count**: 865

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Graduation.

Standard disclaimer applies.

43/100

The blue haired man looked at the building that they called Hyotei school, and smirked. The dark blazer with his own school print on fluttered open as the breeze suddenly became wind, the blue haired young man turned on his heel and walked away, for now.

They were sitting in their auditorium, the Hyotei players Mukahi, Shishido, Oshitari, Atobe and Jirou were all in the same row of benches. Watching them were the second years Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Kabaji, there was a sense of sadness hanging over them, as well as the evident happiness of seeing their friends reaching their goal. Oishi Suichiro and his friend Kikumaru Eiji were there too, they had been watching it all, from the moment they had called for Akutagawa Jirou they had been cheering and smiling. Most of the Hyotei students had cheered a little extra for all of the tennis team's regulars. First to get their diploma of all regulars were in fact Jirou and for the first time in a long time he was not sleeping when his name was called. Quickly he was on his feet and went to get the paper, closely followed by Atobe Keigo. Yuushi was smiling, not the tensai kind of smile but one that was gentle and sincere. Mukahi was bawling, the tears would not stop any time soon and he just let them fall, occationally using a tissue to dry his cheeks. Shishido was staring at his boyfriend whom by now was crying too, leaning on Kabaji for support. He didn't want to let Shishido go, this made it all seem so final. His Ryou was leaving it was nothing that he could do to get it back, it would be a whole year until he could be able to see him every day. Oishi felt bad for the boy and put his hand on Choutarou's shoulder, showing him a smile of knowledge and a silet offer to talk if he needed to. The ceremony was beautiful and filled with as well happiness and joy as tears and sadness. But to Jirou there was nothing else than happiness in his heart, Oishi and he had been accepted to the same school, Yuushi and Keigo would be there too. That made Jirou's heart flutter with joy, he would never be alone again, he had three of his closest friends there with him and Eiji could possibly be going there too. But that all depended on the new girlfriend of his (one that both Jirou and Oishi knew, but had no idea of who it was), the acrobat had gotten accepted in to two schools and now had to make a choice of where he'd like to go. And obviously his girlfriend would have some kind of say in it. Though Jirou secretly hoped, with all his heart, that Eiji would take the offer of going to school with him and Oishi.

The ceremony ended as fast as it started and they were all taking pictures together and hugging each other closely. Oishi walked up to Keigo, Jirou and Yuushi that were posing for a picture, he was followed by Eiji.

"Saa… Oishi… why don't we get a picture of you with Jirou?" Yuushi said and got the camera back from one of the teachers that had taken the previous picture of the three of them.

"Un. If he wants to…" Oishi said and blushed, Eiji smiled and gave his friend a gentle shove towards the strawberry blonde.

"Of course I want!" Jirou exclaimed and threw his arm around Oishi and made a victory sign with his other hand.

"Why doesn't the acrobat join them? Aaan." Atobe said after the picture was taken and looked at the red haired man.

"I…" Eiji had no more time to say anything before Jirou interrupted him:

"Yeah! Come here Eiji!"

And once more he was surrounded by people close to him, usually Jirou wasn't much for bodily contact as it was at the moment but right at this moment the strawberry blonde was very comfortable in-between his boyfriend and his friend Eiji. All of the graduates were smiling and hugging. Well not all of them, Jirou noticed Shishido and Oothori standing just in front of each other and tears were falling from the younger man's eyes. He looked heartbroken. Shishido was mumbling something about that they were going to see each other, just not as often as they were used to after spending two years together in school. Choutarou had remembered how hard it was last time when Shishido had graduated from Hyotei Gakuen and he was left alone with Hiyoshi and Kabaji, it wasn't that he didn't like them, not at all. It was just the fact that they were not Shishido. He felt lonely.

"I feel so bad for Chouta." Jirou said and leaned in closer to Oishi.

"Mhm." Oishi nodded and so did Eiji.

"The boy will get over it." Atobe said and Yuushi elbowed him, not very descretely and grunted:

"Keigo. Oothori is heartbroken, don't say anything stupid right now."

"Yuushi…" Keigo whined in a manner that he would not purposely do, leaving Jirou laughing and the golden pair smiling widely.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Oishi Midori

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 6. Hours.

**Word** **count**: 699

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Summer break.

Standard disclaimer applies.

44/100

Summer break was over as fast as it started and Jirou was pretty nervous about starting a new school, he was hoping that his room mate would be someone that he liked, hopefully he would be rooming with someone that he knew. Though he didn't really know much people, he had many acquaintances but not many friends. It was limited to the Hyotei players plus Eiji and Oishi, oh and Fuji, no one was as good opponent in tennis as Fuji Shuusuke. Oishi Suichiro and Jirou, they had spent most of the summer working and then being able to play some tennis together and doing other fun things. But the best part of it all was when you could just spend the day together, not doing anything in particular and to be able to enjoy each others company. There were many nights when Oishi's parents had fought over things that the black haired young man had brought his sister over to the Akutagawa household just to get them both out of their parents' way. And probably stayed the night most of those times, Jirou didn't mind at all. He found Suichiro's younger sister very sweet and likeable. Though Oishi always felt like he was forcing Jirou in to a position where he had to say yes to him, but when Akutagawa Keiko (Jirou's younger sister, the same age as Oishi's) found a very reliable friend in Oishi Midori the older brothers could both relax. As long as they were compatiable, the girls would not mind. Jirou had already told his parents about his relationship with the calmer half of the Golden Pair. At first his father minded, he didn't want his son to be 'one of them' but after getting a few growls from his wife, the old man calmed down a few notches. Suichiro on the other hand didn't dare to tell his parents, though after being in the house for just a few hours Midori had walked in on them kissing he had no choice but to tell her about his relationship with the strawberry blonde. Jirou had just laughed and ruffled Oishi's perfect hair, then told his sister and his own sister that he was very much in love with the black haired man and was not going to let him go in the very near future. The sisters had both squealed and jumped their brothers smothering them with hugs. Who could have imagined that scene at the Akutagawas that night? But as long as Midori and Keiko didn't mind both men were relived. This was probably one of the last nights they would be spending together at the Akutagawas house before going of to study. Jirou had made some research, with the help of Inui Sadaharu, a friend of Oishi's to make sure that Yukimura Seichii would not attend the same school as him and the others. Surely enough 'the son of god' would not be at their school. Jirou was going for a law degree, Oishi wanted a masters degree in business and well Keigo needed one to. Yuushi on the other hand was joining the sleeping beauty on the law side, the blue haired man wanted to be a judge someday. Jirou just wanted a job that he liked and would be comfortable doing, what it was didn't matter to him, just that he liked it and that his co workers would like him. They would be able to go to the school in a day and have a look around before moving in, also to see who they would be rooming with. That was probably Jirou's biggest fear with all of this, that he would have an evil room mate or that he would have to share a room with someone that he didn't feel comfortable around. But on the good side there was a tennis team in the school, the strawberry blonde snickered and thought about Keigo, Yuushi, Eiji, Oishi and himself walking up to the courts and having a good time. It would feel so good, to play tennis on that level once again. But right now he had to focus on the room mate.Who would he be living with?


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Fieldtrip.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 2. Middles.

**Word** **count**: 460

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: a trip to the new school.

Standard disclaimer applies.

45/100

Arriving at the huge greyish building at the outskirts of Tokyo the young men Yuushi, Keigo, Jirou, Oishi and Eiji was anxious. Eiji and Jirou were almost bouncing of the walls inside the limo that Atobe Keigo had provided as their transport. Oishi had a really good hand with Eiji, calming him down in an instant (making the silver haired man somewhat impressed) but it was a little longer before he had gotten a grip on how he was supposed to handle Jirou, though with some help from Yuushi he managed quite well. The tensai was used to handle the strawberry blonde. After they arrived they all walked together to the main hallway where it split in four ways (four different dorms). A huge message board was up in one of the corners, where the rooms were divided. Eiji and Jirou ran up to the board, closely together and with a huge squeal they threw their arms around each other.

"Ne Oishi! We're room mates!" Eiji ran up to his doubles partner and very close friend glomping him, holding him tight.

"Yuushi, you're with Atobe." Jirou smiled at his friends. But who exactly was he going to be sharing a room with for the coming years? He searched the board intensly, with the help of Eiji and Yuushi. There were so many names to look though. At the very top of the board was Jirou's name next to Fuji Shuusuke. Eiji hugged Jirou close, the tensai from Seigaku were going there too. Now all of Eiji's closest friends were there too. Jirou would share the room with someone that he felt kind of comfortable with.

"Ne Oishi, should we try out for the tennis team?" Eiji urged his friend.

"Mhm, that we could do." Oishi smiled and nodded.

"Should we do that too, Jirou?" the tensai Fuji Shuusuke had snucked up on them, scaring them all a little.

"That we should." Jirou said with much enthusiasm.

"We should not let peasants join in the tennis team, right Yuushi… aaan?" Keigo said and all of them laughed together, this could get to be a really good tennis team. And a very happy and silly few years, this all made them excited. The Hyotei tensai smiled at the Seigaku tensai, some kind of silent agreement of their happiness of Jirou being with someone that could be trusted. Well, that they trusted more than Yukimura and anyone from Rikkai, Yanagi could probably be trusted though they would never admit it at all. It was time to return back home and start packing. Yuushi and Atobe would be living together and Eiji would be staying with Oishi. Jirou would be sharing a room with Fuji, it could probably not get any better than that?

**

* * *

**

**Title**: First day.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 42. Triangle.

**Word** **count**: 566

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: breakfast together in the cafeteria.

Standard disclaimer applies.

46/100

Jirou woke up feeling nervous, he had slept the first night in his new bed at the school, in the same room as Fuji and it had all gone well. First of all, Fuji Shuusuke did not snore, which was great – though he mumbled a little in his sleep. No problems what so ever there, apperantly Jirou did not snore either. Jirou walked together with his room mate to have his first breakfast in this cafeteria, hopefully together with the others that he knew. He wasn't sure how to act around Oishi, and with Keigo and Yuushi. Would the school resent them for being together? A lot of thoughts started swirling in Jirou's mind as he and Fuji made their way to the cafeteria.

"Ne, Jirou, on what planet were you?" Fuji said as they each took a mug and began pouring tea and coffee in to the mugs.

"I was just thinking about something." The strawberry blonde answered kind of weak.

"What?" the tensai asked and took a cheese sandwitch with thin slices of cucumber on top.

"About Suichiro and our new kind of situation, acceptance." Jirou said half vague but the tensai understood and smiled his all-knowing-smile.

"He doesn't care about anything that you don't want him too." Shuusuke said and they walked to the table where a very grumpy Atobe Keigo was seated next to a tired Yuushi.

"Besides, you have all of us too, and the very straight forward Atobe on your side." Fuji said as they sat down getting a curious look from Yuushi.

"I know, but I still wonder." Jirou admitted with a little sigh.

"Good morning." Both of them said to the grumpy silver haired man and his blue haired room mate and boyfriend.

"Morning." Keigo growled.

"Hi, you have to excuse his sourness here. I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Yuushi said and put on a tensai face.

"That happens to the best of us." Fuji tried his best to make it all better.

"Good morning!!" a cheery voice sounded quite near to them, no one was as alert as Eiji in the mornings, Jirou could probably bet that he had woken Oishi with his bouncing.

A quite not as cheery 'morning' was mumbled from a very tired Oishi Suichiro, Jirou's suspicions had been quite right as it seemed. They joined the ones sitting by the table together and started up a conversation between Fuji and Eiji about a new brand of tennis equipment and clothes that were launching this coming week and the two of them would be at the store as soon as it opened on the first day. Jirou wanted to join them, but how could he go with the two of them. Just the three of them would get very awkward, Jirou pondered for a bit but decided against asking to join them.

"Ne, Jirou, want to join us?" Kikumaru Eiji asked and winked at him, that man was surely a mind reader.

"Do you mind?" he asked Fuji who told him that Yuuta (Fuji's younger brother) was going to and Eiji didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Mhm, I'd love to join. It's next Saturday right?" Jirou confirmed with the two and it was decided. Suichiro looked happy that Jirou was getting along so well with his friends. It was all so much easier that way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Registration.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 78. Where?

**Word****count**: 441

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: tennis tryouts.

Standard disclaimer applies.

47/100

Fuji Shuusuke, Akutagawa Jirou, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Suichiro, Oshitari Yuushi and Atobe Keigo walked together to the tennis courts. This was the morning for the tryouts to be in the tennis team. They had been getting stares and glares from most of the school after asking the direction to the courts. Eiji had puffed his cheeks and pouted like a child while Keigo had stared at them with such intensity that they had just answered in a second and were scarred for life by the high and mighty Atobe.

"Are you here for the tryouts?" one of the sempais asked and looked at the six young men standing there.

"Yes." Oshitari nodded and the others nodded too.

"The registrations are over there, and then you have to play against a regular to see if you're any good." The sempai said and gestured to the club house next to the courts.

"Thank you." Oishi said politely and they walked to the club house preparing to register.

A small murmur broke loose when Eiji had glomped Oishi in excitement, it was the Golden Pair and they were trying out for their school.

"Welcome, fill these forms and then you can proceed to the courts." A black haired sempai said and handed out white sheets of paper already printed with the necessities; such as name, age, tennis experience and doubles or singles. Filling the forms were easy for Oishi and Eiji, the Golden Pair, but then it came to Atobe, Yuushi, Fuji and Jirou and they were all singles players. And the competitions for the singles spots were more difficult. Fuji looked at Jirou and then at Yuushi saying:

"Maybe the two of you could team up, or one of you could team up with me."

Keigo smirked and looked from Fuji to Yuushi saying:

"Maybe we should make it the Tensai Pair… aaan?"

"Two tensais? Nya, Oishi… that could get though…" Eiji whined and Oishi patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Excuse me?" Fuji said politely to the man collecting the forms.

"Yes?" the man answered as he continued to collect the forms that Eiji and Oishi had filled.

"We might be able to make another doubles pair here later, after we have tried to play together." Shuusuke said with tensai smile in place.

"And? All the spots will be competed for in a set of ranking games. Four blocks and the top two from each will be regulars." The man growled, very impolitely making them all feel a little uncomfortable and unwanted. But they were going to put quite a lot of effort in it, they were going to make it all of them.

**Title**: A fun game.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 55. Spirit.

**Word****count**: 508

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Rankings?

Standard disclaimer applies.

48/100

The morning after the registration of the new tennis players were done, the team were having practice games for everyone to join. Eiji and Fuji paired up on one court, Yuushi and Keigo took another one and Oishi asked Jirou to join him. They were just about to warm up when the sempais arrived and claimed most of the courts. Leaving them with just one basket of balls, Eiji had an idea and asked Oishi to give them smash practice, just as they had done that first day that they had met Echizen Ryoma at Seigaku. With a short nod the former vice captain started hitting balls to the right and left making the acrobat and the tensai work their way to manage. Shortly Yuushi had understood the practice and joined the two, making it two tensais and an acrobat on the same court. They were beginning to get quite a crowd around them. Atobe took the opportunity and joined together with Jirou, they made an order in who was hitting and the smashing practice began, everyone on target. There were whispers around in the crowd that was watching was about them being good and they wondered if Oishi could even do more than serve. Both Eiji and Jirou got mad, while hearing the whispers.

"Would you mind if I and Fuji try at being a doubles pair?" Jirou suddenly asked and the tensai nodded, he too had heard the murmurs going of around them.

"Of course, Ore-sama needs his rest, right Yuushi?" Atobe said and walked over to Oishi, leaving a few balls with the four of them. He sat down at the referee chair and started to stare at the crowd. Yuushi took the opportunity to announce:

"Fuji, Akutagawa pair versus Oishi, Kikumaru pair."

He looked at the racket that spun and landed rough, which made it Fuji to serve.

"Fuji to serve."

"That was sooo fun!" Jirou exclaimed and slumped down on a bench next to Fuji and Oishi.

"Mhm." Fuji nodded and Oishi smiled, Eiji was laying infont of them panting – it was hard work to be an acrobat.

"We need to do that more often." Oishi said and looked at Fuji and then to Jirou.

"We actually almost needed to activate syncro." Eiji smiled and sat up reaching for the towel that Oishi was holding out to him. The crowd gasped, had they heard right, these two could use syncro and at will.

"I cant believe you lost Jirou, and you're still as happy?!" Yuushi said and looked at the strawberry blonde.

"I look on the bright side of everything." The now very sleepy player yawned and told Yuushi to give Atobe a run for his money, Fuji was to referee the game with the help of a very sugar high acrobat. While he (Jirou) himself found Oishi's lap, put his head there and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

This was how they all made regulars of their high school under the watchful eyes of a certain blue haired former captain.

**Title**: Gloomy.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 79. When?

**Word****count**: 183

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou angst.

Standard disclaimer applies.

49/100

Jirou was feeling gloomy, Oishi was out with Eiji and doing what ever they did when they had their evenings out. Yuushi and Keigo had a date, which left him alone when Fuji had gone back home to meet his younger brother and older sister. They had supposedly made a sacred day every last Sunday of the month they were having dinner together with their mother. And there the strawberry blonde was alone and scared. He was very uncomfortable being alone, he had no one to turn to at the moment, what if something happened? Jirou felt the panic coming closer. He tried to calming himself down with humming a happy tune and when it did not work he tried with turning on a tv and let the sounds try and calm him. The nervousness was like a knot in the pit of his stomach. In short he was scared and lonely, he just hoped that someone would come back soon so that he did not have to be alone anymore. When would he get over it? When would he get passed it?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the really irregular updates, I've gotten a new job and kind of need to get adjusted to it and the time it takes to get there and home. Be patient with me

I come bearing 4 ficlets. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title**: Surprise…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 85. She

**Word** **count**: 641

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Who is Eiji's girlfriend?

Standard disclaimer applies.

50/100

Atobe and Yuushi were not home, Fuji was out with a new girl- like he almost was every single weekend. Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Suichiro and Akutagawa Jirou were waiting for Eiji's girlfriend to arrive, they were having an afternoon together with movie, dinner and perhaps some ice cream if she was that type of girl. Oishi smiled at the thought and asociated that with Eiji and Jirou both having a huge sweet tooth. Jirou had been worse of that Eiji, because the red haired man had always been around Oishi who knew when to let him have candy and when not to. But Jirou didn't have that kind of relationship with anyone from his former schools. the only ones even remotely close to being able to give him that kind of advice were Atobe and Oshitari. But both of them seemed to be quite preoccupied with each other most of the time. Jirou could see that his friend were very nervous about introducing his new girlfriend to them. The strawberry blonde reassured the acrobat that his worries were not needed and that they would probably love her. Eiji had muttered something about he was sure about them loving her but maybe not him after they had met her. Oishi patted his doubles partner on the shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then he saw her, smiling he forgot everything about being scared and everything that needed to be remembered just left his head - the young man was head over heels. Smiling Jirou looked the same way that his friend was and when he saw the girl that was walking up to them... Oishi Midori, Suichiro's little sister. Both men picked up their jaws from the ground when the younger girl blushed sweetly:  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Suichiro, but I didn't think that you'd approve..."  
"Mi-chan and Eiji?" Jirou smiled and then added:  
"No one could ever be better for Mi-chan then Eijiko. But if you hurt her, I think Suichiro wouldn't be very nice..."  
"Mhm, I'm glad it's Eiji. You could do worse..." the black haired man agreed while teasing his younger sister about her choice in men.  
"Mou. Be nice aniki." she pouted and poked her brother's ticklish spot, the one just above his waist on his side. This wasn't so bad, Eiji was kind of family now too Jirou realized as he thought of the future – they would be in-laws if Midori and Eiji would get married. The strawberry blonde smiled at the thought.

A man wearing a cap and his friend what was going on between the three men and the young woman. He was collecting information on his target. A blue stray of hair had escaped from the confinement called a cap. Of course the friend had no idea why they were there, but he didn't want to pass up an afternoon together with his friend.

"So what do we want to watch?" Jirou asked and smiled.

"What do you care, you'll just fall asleep." Eiji teased and they walked of together and left the two siblings to talk a little and not be in the way.

Eiji and Jirou decided on a romantic comedy that the Oishis would like, the black haired siblings were talking calmly and quite quietly. Eiji smiled at Jirou and the two stayed away for a little longer, Oishi and Eiji were room mates and Jirou would probably not be able to have the same connection to the black haired man that the acrobat. He was honestly a little jealous of that and the fact that they were so close, well not jealous per say but envious.

Oishi Suichiro smiled at his lover and motioned for them to rejoin the siblings. This was going to get very interesting and lovely, they would be together and make beautiful memories.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Talking.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 45. Moon.

**Word** **count**: 245

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: they leave the new couple alone for the time being.

Standard disclaimer applies.

51/100

Oishi Suichiro was holding his lover's hand and they strolled from the place they had dinner, deciding to leave Eiji and Midori alone for the moment being. Their fingers were intwined and Suishiro moved his thumb slowly over the back of Jirou's somewhat cold hand.

"You're cold." Oishi noticed and walked closer to Jirou's side, not caring about that someone might see them.

"Mhm. It's a little cold." The strawberry blonde agreed and smiled as he felt the black haired man get closer to him.

"So… Eiji and Mi-chan…" Suichiro said with a little sigh.

"I'm so happy for Eiji!" Jirou squealed quietly.

"But what if it goes wrong… and they can't be in the same room together again…" Oishi worried and Jirou smiled, this was so typically Suichiro.

"Stop worrying, they will be just fine. It's not like they are getting married and having children now, she's just sixteen." Jirou patted his black haired lover with his free hand.

"I know, but still…" Oishi tried to let it go but the thought would be hunting him for a while and Jirou realized that.

"Ah, look at the moon, it's full." The strawberry blonde tried to distract the doubles player from his thoughts.

"It is." Oishi nodded and both of them walked in silence back to the dorms.

Only the stars and the moon were watching over them as they continued on their road towards their future, well the nearest future for the moment being.

* * *

**Title**: Room Mates.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 97. Writers Choice: _Room Mates._

**Word** **count**: 488

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: How is it really to live with Fuji?

Standard disclaimer applies.

52/100

Jirou woke up very aroused and very lonely, his heart was aching. This had been the first night since they started the new school that he had slept alone, and without nightmares. During week days Fuji had slept in the same room as him and when Fuji was home visiting his family Suichiro had been staying over – or the other way around, Jirou staying with Eiji and Suichiro. The red haired man had no problem spending the night with the two of them, he had told them up front that if something fishy were going on and he was in the same room that he would bring a pitcher of water and dump it on them. All three of them had laughed and Jirou had promised that if something fishy were going on, Eiji had all rights in stopping them. Though Jirou and Oishi were very good at just doing hand holding and small kisses most of the time, but there had been occasions when Eiji had threatened them with just a glass of water to calm them down.

He sat up in bed smiling at the memory, he really loved his friends dearly and his Suichiro- of course. Jirou took the opportunity to go take a shower and relieve himself of the aching pain in his lower regions.

The nightmares had been frequent ever since the first one that he had moving in to the same dorm as Fuji, the tensai had been nice enough to see that he didn't want to talk about it but then he had helped him just by being there.  
Jirou had been stunned, he couldn't figure out what the tensai had to gain at being so nice to him. Fuji Shuusuke and Akutagawa Jirou had been looking like the ideal room mates, and they probably were. Because they both respected each others privacy enough to not pressure any issues. But cared enough to give the other one some help if needed. They were not as close as the Golden Pair from Seigaku, both of them knew each others routines like the back of ones hand. Jirou and Fuji had come to an understanding that Fuji was the first one to use the bathroom because Jirou was always so tired in the mornings, which made the first rule, always wake Jirou up before going in to the bathroom - to give him some time do just snuggle in the sheets before leaving the bed. And second rule, when Fuji is using the bathroom - politely wait outside until he says that it is okay for you to walk inside. Jirou only did that wrong one time. He did not need to see what ever Fuji was doing in the bathroom in the mornings. The tensai was nice to live with except at just those moments but Jirou still liked his room mate. Even though said room mate was incredibly sadistic at times...

**Title**: A night together.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 59. Food

**Word** **count**: 700

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi and Eiji have Jirou over.

Standard disclaimer applies.

53/100

Jirou had been invited to spend the night over at Eiji's and Oishi's room with both of them there. Eiji had invited Jirou and told him that his doubles partner had been down and depressed for a few days due to some tests that he hadn't really understood everything about.

"Welcome!" Eiji squealed and glomped the strawberry blonde as soon as he opened the door.

"Thank you Eiji." Jirou hugged the young man back and walked inside shutting the door with the back of his foot.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" Eiji said releasing Jirou from his iron grip.

"Me too." Jirou smiled widely and made Oishi worry about how he was going to manage having both of them in the same room for the remaining part of the week end.

"Nya, Oishi, when are we eating?" Eiji bounced to his partner and looked at him with his huge blue eyes and a small pout.

"I don't know do you have any suggestions? And what are we having?" the black haired man asked carefully.

"Mou, Oishi is worrying too much!" Eiji smiled wickedly and picked up the phone dialling a number and ordered two pizzas for them all, both for dinner and lunch the next day.

"It's true. You shouldn't worry that much. It can't be good for your health Suichiro." Jirou smiled and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. The black haired man smiled gently and ruffled his boyfriend's perfect hair affectionately. This evening was going to be interesting and very relaxing, having two of his favourite people together with him, Oishi was content – no more than content, and the only one missing was his sister, Eiji's girlfriend. Who would have thought that Eiji would fall in love with Midori?! Suichiro still did not understand it but he was very happy for them both. Eiji and Jirou were sitting on some fluffed pillows on the floor and Oishi was lying on the bed right behind them as they watched some random anime seies that a class mate of Eiji's had recommended. Jirou was laughing madly at the poor main character that was abused and made fun of almost every other second.

"Poor guy." Eiji gasped between laughs as Oishi walked up to the door after there were a few knocks on it, the black haired man realized that neither one of the bouncy guys were going to answer it – so he did it himself. It was the pizza guy, he paid him and put the warm boxes on top of the table in front of his best friend and his boyfriend. They were very much alike in many ways but yet so different in others. Like Eiji could bounce off the walls while Jirou would make himself comfortable and fall asleep.

The black haired doubles player smiled to himself, this was a seriously disturbing thought that he was comparing his best friend to his boyfriend. It would have scared him any day, but right now it felt right. Because of them being so much alike they were able to be the ones that understood each other in a completely different way than he would. He loved them both dearly. The red haired man bounced to the kitchen area and got glasses and drinks for them while Jirou pulled out some napkins to wipe their hands after eating slices of the greasy but yet so tasty pizza they had ordered. After a short murmur of 'ittatakimasu' the three of them dug in, talking about school and the upcoming events. It was a festival planned in a few weeks Jirou and Eiji's class was having a maid café and Yuushi's, Atobe's and Oishi's class were having a host club – though the taken guys had a little advantage. They did not have to play the roles of hosts except the ones that wanted to do it anyway, like Keigo. Well, that could work – right? Jirou secretly wondered what his boyfriend would be like as a host, the strawberry blonde blushed at the thought of Suichiro in a suit. The black haired man would look great, very sophisticated. Jirou went back to pondering how he and Eiji would be able to pass as maids.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Memories

**Title**: Memories.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 87. Life.

**Word** **count**: 488

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou have a nightmare.

Standard disclaimer applies.

54/100

Akutagawa Jirou was sleeping restlessly, he was dreaming that same dream that had appeared every once in a while after the attack (almost a year ago). It was about a man in black clothes, with pale skin - almost perfect and the hair was a fair colour of blue. The cold hands caressed his body in a very scary and uncomfortable way, he felt so warm against those cold hands and fingers. Then it happened again, it was the feeling of warmth cascading over his body and the insatiable pain that came with it. The wound on his upper right arm was bleeding, it felt so real, it felt just like that night.

Eiji woke up to the sound of whimpering, it was Jirou- across the room. Apparently Oishi had woken up and gone for his morning jog and left the two alone. The red haired man walked up to the other bed and sat down next to the tossing and turning strawberry blonde. He saw the tears falling from Jirou's closed eyes and the whispering of 'please stop' and 'please, no more'. Eiji reached after those blonde curls and pushed them from the tearstained face of Jirou, whispering carefully:  
"Jirou... It's Eiji, you need to wake up now."  
Moments later the sleeping beauty opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his right hand. He felt the wetness from his eyes and saw the worried eyes of his friend whom was sitting next to him. What could have happened to make Eiji look at him with such pity in his eyes, he never pitied anyone, this was something very new to Jirou.

"What were you dreaming about?" Eiji asked carefully and kept playing with his friend's strawberry curls.

"I'm having nightmares about that night." Jirou said after starting to trust his voice yet again.

"Tell me?" Eiji said sweetly and prepared himself for the no that was soon coming out of Jirou's mouth, but it never came…

"I keep dreaming about me walking from Keigo's house that night and then I came to the corner by Matsumoto's store – the one with the alley next to it. There I began walking past it and I saw something blue in the corner of my eye. Then all went black, though I felt the pain on my body as something sharp was cutting it." Jirou tried to explain and tears were falling steadily from his eyes.

"Jirou…" Eiji said, wiping some tears from the now slightly reddened face of the strawberry blonde.

"I kept having this feeling that I was followed, but I ignored it. I thought that it would go away it never did. Until after that, I'm sure that Yukimura was planning it all along, following me so he knew my schedule." Jirou kept rambling as his friend put his arms around him and let him ramble and cry all he wanted. Eiji was just there.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Eiji.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 94. Independence.

**Word** **count**: 447

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: something that just Eiji could pull of.

Standard disclaimer applies.

55/100

Kikumaru Eiji was mad, no beyond mad. He was plain furious, how could tennis captain and genius Yukimura Seichii have done something so horrible to his close friend. Why had he been following them all over the places they had been to? Why had Jirou been the subject of his way to serious playing with sharp things? Eiji felt like there was probably steam blowing out of his ears. He needed to help his friend somehow, and who better to ask than the man that knew everything, Inui Sadaharu.

Kikumaru Eiji and Inui Sadaharu were talking in the yard outside the school that Inui was attending. The data player from Seigaku was going to be a forensic scientist together with his childhood friend Yanagi Renji, from Rikkai. Eiji and Inui were sitting on an old bench that seemed to have seen better days, in the shadow of a beautiful huge tree.  
"Inui, what is Yukimura from Rikkai doing now?" Eiji asked brutally honest, that man had no tact what so ever in his way of asking questions. But honestly he never had the ability to be less than honest.  
"He's studying design in that building over there." Inui answered and pointed at a brick building on the other side of campus. While he was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose making them gleam in that vicious way that only he could, the data player asked:  
"Why do you want to know, Eiji?"  
"No reason." the red haired acrobat tried to avoid answering the question at hand and lucky for him their discussion was interrupted by Yanagi and his fromer captain Yukimura. Eiji was boiling with anger and felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red that he usually never had. He closed his hands hard and felt the edges of his nails dig in to the soft skin while his hands were shaking. As Yukimura was faking his friendship with Eiji, telling Inui that they had met previously and that they had an understanding. The red haired man could not take it anymore, he had to do something. His body reacted on its own, the right fist was still shaking as it made contact with the blue haired former captains left cheek. Both Inui and Yanagi looked disturbed at the acrobat, who opened his hand and shook it in the air – punching someone surely hurt!

"Eiji?" Inui said looking straight at the red haired man.

"You don't go around making fun of my friends nor do you know me." Eiji said, turned on his heel and said to Inui:

"I'm sorry we didn't have more time to chat, I have to leave now."

**

* * *

**

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 83. And.

**Word** **count**: 400

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Eiji is being the best of friends.

Standard disclaimer applies.

56/100

Kikumaru Eiji was cradling his hurt right hand, that had just felt right, he had meet Yukimura at the campus where Inui went to school and just punched him straight in the face. Though his hand was hurting like crazy right now, he did not regret it even for a second. And if the opportunity came again, he would have done the same thing, if it wasn't for the aching pain and bruising on his right hand. He would probably not be able to write very well nor play tennis for the remaining part of the week. But Eiji felt like he had done something to be proud of – not that he should. Hitting people was bad but then again that person had gone full force on Jirou. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, if Jirou was abused that badly for turning him down what Eiji would get for punching him straight in the face? He quickened his pace, and ran to the room occupied by Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi. Knocked on the door and waited for them to answer it, Keigo was fresh out of the shower and quite grumpy that his ritual had been disturbed that way.

"I'm sorry Atobe-san but I…" Eiji began as they walked inside the room where Oshitari saw his hand and interrupted:

"Eiji, what happened to your hand?"

"I… well… I kind of punched Yukimura…." Eiji blushed furiously.

"This Ore-sama has to hear, tell the story from the beginning. Aaan…" Atobe said laughing and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt sitting down on the bed next to Eiji whom had been offered a place to sit when Oshitari was taking care of his injured hand. And Eiji did tell them about his plan to go to the school and talk to Inui, they had met Renji and from there they had just been meeting former Rikkai members like flies to honey, lastly they were face to face with the blue haired captain. Eiji explained the feeling that he had when he walked up to him with a clenched right fist and punched him straight in the face.

Yuushi and Keigo both burst out laughing, neither one of them had believed that Eiji could be mean to someone, especially not have the courage to walk up to that someone and land a punch straight in the face.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Studysession

**Title**: Studysession.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 3. Ends.

**Word** **count**: 382

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: They study together…

Standard disclaimer applies.

57/100

Studying was not Jirou's thing, nor was it Eiji's. Their study sessions together almost always ended with hysterical laughter and pillow fights. Yuushi and Atobe would just glare at them, then Oshitari would smile a gentle smile because the two of them (Eiji and Jirou) had way too much energy. Oishi would try and calm them both down and without such luck he went back to studying his own subject together with the more focused former Hyotei regulars. Fuji would be there at times but he didn't really study, he was more in to taking pictures for his photography class - Annoying the others in the room. This was now the homey feeling the sleeping beauty of Hyotei had learned to love and was going to miss in a few days. They were up to their ears in finals and soon they would be adults working in the real world. He would miss this, Jirou was really scared about what was going to happen after they graduated in a few weeks. The strawberry blonde sitting on the floor leaned back resting against his own bed, they were indeed studying in his and Fuji's room -which meant that both former Seigaku regulars and former Hyotei regulars would be able to be together, if just for a little while longer. He took a mental picture because this was something that he wanted to remember for the remaining part of his life.

"Jirou where are you?" Eiji said waiving his hand in front of Jirou's face.

"Eh? Ah, I was just thinking." Jirou blushed, he had been caught 'daydreaming'.

"So that was what smelled?" Eiji teased him, they had always been told that they had sawdust for brains.

"Funny… No, that we're soon going our own ways." Jirou said a little sadly.

"Jirou, you are always welcome with Ore-sama, and I think Yuushi has the same idea." Atobe said looking over the edge of his economics book. The blue haired tensai nodded while mumbling about Atobe always taking the words out of his mouth.

"Thanks." Jirou blushed a light shade of red and relaxed as he felt Oishi's hand in his hair, the black haired man leaned forward and whispered:

"You'll always have me and Eiji."

"That means a lot to me, Suichiro." Jirou smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: An Offer.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 19. White.

**Word** **count**: 268

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou gets an offer he can't refuse.

Standard disclaimer applies.

58/100

Akutagawa Jirou looked at the white envelope in his hand, he had gotten from Atobe Keigo two days before graduation. It was an invitation to go to a job interview at the Atobe corp. Jirou was stunned, Keigo had gotten him a job interview to be a lawyer and a chance to still be very close to him and Oshitari. He smiled gently as he realized that the three of them would be able to be together again for a long period of time. Jirou hoped that he would be able to keep in touch with Eiji and Fuji too, because in touch with Oishi was something that he was definately going to have.

Oishi... Jirou wondered what his boyfriend would do after they graduated, he had been talking about taking a job at a relatives company away from Tokyo. But as Jirou was in the picture he had still to decide. The strawberry blonde had told him that he should follow his heart even though they would be having a long distance relationship. He was a little worried that Oishi would find someone else there in Kyushu, if he decided to go there. He trusted Oishi but somehow he had a bad feeling about all of this. Jirou wasn't going to take anything for granted as they lived in sepeate places. But he would have Atobe and Oshitari there with him. Yuushi had gotten an apartment in a very posh neighborhood, Jirou just hoped that he could rent a room in a building where he could sleep. While home still was with his family, his parents' house.

* * *

**Title**: First Day.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 7. Days.

**Word** **count**: 423

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: First day at the new job.

Standard disclaimer applies.

59/100

Jirou, Eiji, Yuushi and Keigo looked up at the top of the huge greyish building that they would soon work in. It was like the walls were laughing at them because they had about 40 years left to work of their lives. This was the house they would be spending eight hours per day in, they would be working for Keigo's father, Atobe Keisuke -a well known name in the business world. Jirou was very excited, and so was Eiji, both of them had had troubles sleeping the night before and now after a cup of coffee each they were as giggly teenage girls whispering about their new love interest.  
Yuushi and Keigo were both used to it by now and laughed about their friends eagerness. Together the four of them walked inside and Keigo were getting greetings from everyone around him, that knew who he was. And sure he was after all the son of the President and he was expected to be the vice President in a few short months after he had gotten used to it and learned more about the company and how to look out for the company's best interest. Jirou and Eiji both had degrees in law and Yuushi had a marketing and economics degree. The strawberry blonde and his friend the acrobat had gotten a shared corner office with two windows looking out over the city. Lucky! They would be sharing an office, both of them were very content about how the arrangement were made. Yuushi smirked, he knew that Keigo had was behind all of this, because Eiji and Jirou functioned best together and with easy distractions. After all of their study sessions the tensai had noticed it and he wouldn't have been surprised if his lover had the same thoughts that he had about their teamwork.  
"Nya! Jirou! We have our own office!" Eiji poked Jirou's side, the acrobat had calmed down during his years together in the same room as Oishi. And because they were all wearing suits he didn't glomp his friend like he usually would have.  
"Mhm." Jirou nodded and both of them went inside and there they were greeted by the supervisor, he was there to welcome them to Atobe corp and to wish them good luck- after introducing himself as Matsumoto.  
Settling in was fairly easy for them, Jirou wanted teh desk closest to the visitors couch - that looked really good for napping in. Eiji wanted a window seat - easy pick they both got what they wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Kikumaru Midori

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 48. Diamond.

**Word** **count**: 527

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: working together.

Standard disclaimer applies.

60/100

Working together with Eiji made Jirou's heart sing with happiness, they were becoming better friends by the day and a few months after Oishi had moved to Osaka they were growing apart. Even though Jirou was in love with Suichiro he didn't like the fact that they were so far apart all the time, and the week ends they would spend working – or at least Suichiro would and Jirou felt lonely. The strawberry blonde wanted to be with Oishi so badly, but when the black haired man cancelled their week end away for the fourth time Jirou finally had enough. He surely loved his boyfriend and could probably see himself together with the worried man in the future. But as things turned out it wasn't in their favour. Jirou had to break it of with Oishi, it dawned on him one night when he was working and Eiji said something that it was true that love grows when being apart for a little while and that he envied Jirou for having the strength to wait for Oishi, guilt had hit him like a ton of bricks and he had confessed to the red haired man that he was thinking about breaking it of with his boyfriend. Because said boyfriend didn't seem to care anymore. He didn't have time to talk over the phone, online or even see him. The red haired man had crouched down in front of his friend and just listened to everything that he wanted to tell him. Eiji had nothing bad to say, even though it was something that concerned two of his three best friends (the third being Fuji). Oishi and Eijij had been together as partners in tennis for a long time and friends for a longer time. Jirou and Eiji hadn't gotten to know each other before a summer camp when they were thirteen. The strawberry blonde felt kind of bad that he just poured his heart out to the acrobat, it was his friend that they were talking about.

"It's okay Jirou." Eiji said and patted the strawberry blonde's knee.

"Eiji…" The strawberry blonde breathed, tears in the corners of his eyes. A flow of relief washed over him, the man was not angry with him and understood where those feelings that Jirou were having and probably realized that he needed to talk to Oishi as soon as possible.

The young men just sat there in silence for a little while before Eiji said:

"Have you talked to Oishi about it?"

"No, he doesn't have time for me." Jirou smiled sadly.

"Nya?" Eiji crooked his head to the side and his blue eyes were hinted with confusion.

"He doesn't want to talk to me, not online or over the phone. Meeting face to face… I haven't even been able to see him for three months." Jirou didn't stop the tear falling from his right eye. It was really a hard decition to make since his best friend had married his lovers sister. This was something that Jirou had been thinking about for quite a while, the last time he saw his lover was at Eiji's wedding three months ago.

**Title**: Enough.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 17. Brown.

**Word** **count**: 627

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: It ends.

Standard disclaimer applies.

61/100

After Jirou had made the call, the one that convinced Oishi Suichiro that what he had to say was indeed important and could not wait. Oishi was usually this worried and loveable man, but right now Jirou was guessing that the new job was hard and very stressful for the black haired man and due to that made him unpredictable and unsociable. Honestly Jirou didn't understand how a mere job could get someone to close up like this man just had. Nothing he did was enough and the strawberry blonde felt inadequate. Now he was sitting in the café that he and Eiji usually went to after work Mondays and Thursdays, he was looking at the cup of steaming tea in front of him. The white mug was pure white and he silently wondered if they had some special soap to wash them in to keep them this white, his own white mugs were having brownish tea stripes inside, they were darker inside than outside as a coloring of having tea in there. As the clock was ticking he was getting more and more restless and nervous. Why was Oishi so late? He looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter where all the waitresses had assembled talking quietly about something giving him sideways glances and giggling. They were adorable, maybe they thought that he was waiting for Eiji.

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible." Oishi said and smiled apologetically as he shrugged out of his business like coat and hung it carefully over the back of the chair.

"Mhm." Jirou nodded and stirred the tea once again with the silver spoon.

"I'll just get a coffe, I'll be right back." Oishi walked up to the counter and the girls there were squealing in delight over the newcomer. Jirou was disappointed to no end, the man he called his boyfriend didn't even kiss him hello in the beginning. This was the last straw, he was just going to just talk to Oishi and now his throat was starting to tighten, he surely didn't not want to do what he was about to do.

"Suichiro." Jirou said quietly as the black haired man sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"Jirou." Oishi smiled and took a sip of the steaming coffee in the little mug.

"I… well… this is difficult…" Jirou sighed and looked intensly at the candle on the table.

"What is wrong?" the true Oishi was beginning to shine through the façade that he was putting up at work and had adapted in to his personality.

"I haven't seen you in close to four months and you haven't even kiss me… do I mean so little to you?" Jirou's eyes felt like they were burning and soon tears would start flowing.

"Jirou…" Oishi began but the strawberry blonde interrupted:

"I've had enough Suichiro, I love you with all my heart – but this isn't going to work anymore."

"Jirou? How? When?" the black haired man asked and stared at his cup of black coffee.

"Since you didn't even have the time to talk to me anymore…" Jirou sighed and shifted his gaze to the man opposite of him.

"I'm sorry." Oishi was surely feeling guilty but Jirou couldn't worry about that, he needed to do what was best for him, what he really needed.

"Me too Oishi." Jirou said, going back on the namely basis, he got up from the chair and pulled on his warm coat and left.

Just as he got out of the store the feeling of being watched came back, he hadn't felt like this since that night after Atobe's Christmas party. Jirou had a feeling that something bad was about to happen, though he had no idea what.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: that Blue.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 62. Spring.

**Word** **count**: 416

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: after the breakup…

Standard disclaimer applies.

62/100

Jirou breathed out a sigh of relive, the break up was as painless as it could be. He was still thinking about what he could have done to make it better, to keep them together. The strawberry blonde was still sure about his decision but there was always that little _but_ in the back of his head. What if he had gone to Osaka with Oishi? What if Oishi had stayed with him and worked with Atobe like the rest of them had? The _'what if's _and _'but'_s where swirling in his head and though Jirou was proud of the fact that he did something for himself there would always be that little question if it was the right choice. He had done something for himself and not let it go to his head, and increase his stress level. It had been the right thing to do for his own sake and his own peace of mind. The air around him was getting warmer the spring was just around the corner. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, it was a breathing exercise from his Hyotei days that he had learnt to keep calm during practices and during high stress levels due to exams and quizzes. Suddenly a flash lit up the sky and the blue – _that blue_ colour was seen, he was there. Yukimura Seichii was walking straight up towards him. Jirou felt his heart beat faster with every step that Yukimura was taking – closer to Jirou. The strawberry blonde was immobile with fear, even though he wanted to run his body would not move. Jirou could just watch as the blue haired man came closer and closer, Seichii had the same eyes as a predator sneaking up at its prey. He was in chock, a tear escaped from his right eye as unexpectedly the blue haired man said:

"Ah, Akutagawa. If you stay out in this rainstorm you'll catch a cold. Come on I'll get you out of this." A firm grip was made around Jirou's wrist as the blue haired man pulled him a block down the street and pulled him inside the house that was numbered seventeen.

"Here. Towel." Yukimura offered him a yellow towel to dry himself of.

Some how Yukimura didn't feel so scary anymore… they talked for hours, drinking sake together and Jirou felt warm inside and out. He relaxed back in to the sofa that they were on, some how he must have fallen asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Find Me?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 82. If.

**Word** **count**: 447

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou wakes up.

Standard disclaimer applies.

63/100

It wasn't hard for Jirou to wake up but when he realized that he was tied to a bed, both hands and feet panic struck him. He couldn't move and he remembered the blue curls of Yukimuras hair being straightened by the pouring rain as they travelled to where ever they now were.

"I see you have woken up." The soft voice of the blue haired man sounded. Jirou blinked and felt the bed dip on his right side, where Yukimura was. He was getting closer, Jirou felt his heart pounding in his chest as the man came closer and closer. He was so scared when the blue haired man leaned down and gave him a very sensual but yet very careful kiss. His lips trembled slightly at the contact. Obviously Yukimura was a talented kisser and could leave anyone wanting more after just one brief contact, lips on lips. Jirou had unconsciously closed his eyes, as he slowly opened them after the peck he saw the feral grin that was on the blue haired man's lips – it was truly scary. The strawberry blonde felt the fear running through his body and the rope was grinding in to his sensitive skin, it burned. Jirou blushed as he realized that he hadn't even tried to stop Yukimura from kissing him. The wet clothes that Jirou had been wearing had been removed from his body, he was covered with a blanket that he knew he had seen somewhere. It was probably that time when he had been over at the Yukimura mansion- it had been on the couch where they had gotten to know each other a little more and explored each others' bodies a tiny bit before being interrupted. The strawberry blonde remembered that night very clearly, it was the first time that Atobe Keigo had been very humble and saved him from being all alone. Jirou loved the silver haired man, he probably always had. But Keigo had Yuushi and all he wanted for the silver haired man was happiness. He wondered if his former captain would be the one to save him, though it would be highly unlikely. His mind wandered through his friends and family and the only one that would have a chance to know that he was in trouble was… Eiji! The red haired man would be waiting for him to call and tell him about the situation with Oishi. Yukimura had left and being alone he dared to close his eyes. He usually didn't believe in paranormal stuff but right now he channelled all his strength and will to thinking about Eiji. Then maybe the acrobat could find him… somehow… some way…

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Where?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 91. Bithday.

**Word** **count**: 770

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: where is Jirou?

Standard disclaimer applies.

64/100

Kikumaru Eiji and his wife Midori were having a quiet birthday dinner at home, it was Midori's birthday. The whole afternoon Eiji had this bad feeling that something horrible was about to happen or already could have happened. He wished that it was because his best friend was breaking up with his boyfriend, Eiji's old doubles partner and now brother in law.

"Eiji. How are you?" Midori asked worriedly like the true Oishi that she was.

"I have this bad feeling…" the acrobat answered and shuffled his food around on his plate,

"Go and call Suichiro." She ordered him, it wasn't often that his wife was this bossy, but now he really appreciated it.

"I will, I love you." He said and got up from the cushion on the floor, walked over to the charger – where the phone was, charging its batteries. Quickly he dialled the number that he had learnt all those years ago, to his best friend from middle school, and his wife's older brother.

"Hello?" there was a dark voice answering.

"Nya! Oishi!" Eiji smiled.

"Eiji! How are you?" the acrobat could hear the strained smile on his lips.

"I am fine. How are you? What happened?" Eiji had still not learnt any tact in all those years, but Oishi was kind of used to it anyway.

"We broke up." He said shortly.

"Is he there?" Eiji wondered.

"No he went home about an hour ago." Oishi said sadly.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"He was supposed to call me…" Eiji began worrying about the strawberry blonde.

"He was?" Oishi sounded worried yet a little distracted.

"Yes."

"I'm sure that he just forgot." Oishi tried to brush the issue under the carpet. He felt like he didn't have any say in this matter, here he was broken hearted and what was he supposed to do?

"No! Jirou has never forgotten!" Eiji countered and added:

"I know something must have happened. All day I've been having this feeling when ever I think of him."

"You're worrying to much, he probably went to buy some candy or got distracted on the way home." Oishi still sounded not quite like himself.

"And I think that you're not taking this seriously enough. Now I have to call Atobe, I'll talk to you later." Eiji ended the conversation abruptly and pressed the number five, speed dialling to Keigo's cell phone. Midori was watching her husband trying to locate his friend and co worker. She saw that he was incredibly worried about his Jirou and she knew a little about what had happened to him when they were younger. The green haired woman walked up to her husband and put her arms around his waist. Immediately the red haired man relaxed into the embrace. Eiji closed his eyes and listened to the worries that Keigo and Oshitari had. Apparently he wasn't the only one having that feeling, though he thought that it was strange that Oishi didn't show more emotions than he had done. Perhaps it was due to the break up, some kind of shock.

Jirou groaned as he tried to move his legs and arms, it felt like they had really heavy weights strapped to them. His shoulders were stiff and his hips ached like something was out of line in his bones. Groaning again he closed his hands in to fists and opened them again, he repeated the motions over and over again while wiggling his toes. He remembered that Othori Choutarou had said that wiggling your fingers and toes increased the blood flow though out the body. Jirou felt his cold fingers get a little tad warmer, so the strawberry blonde kept on doing the same motions over and over again.

Smiling Jirou remembered the days at Hyotei, there were a lot of precious memories. And how Atobe Keigo had come to his rescue so many, countless times. Jirou loved that man, and wanted nothing more than to see the silver haired man happy. Akutagawa Jirou did not want to be like this. He was just so helpless. Jirou wanted to feel the breeze in his hair and to be surrounded by friends and family. But most of all he wanted to be loved and treasured. The strawberry blonde smiled sadly, right now there wouldn't be anyone that was waiting for him. He thought briefly that being loved by Yukimura Seichii was probably not such a bad thing. But quickly the strawberry blonde shrugged those thoughts out of his head. Now would be a great opportunity to focus on the future and stay happy. He just wished that someone could find him…soon…

* * *

**Title**: What should I do?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 22 Enemies.

**Word** **count**: 436

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**:

Standard disclaimer applies.

65/100

Atobe Keigo leaned back in the comfortable leather chair in front of his desk. He was very worried about Jirou's sudden disappearance, what could have happened? It surely wasn't like him to not show up at work and to call neither Eiji nor Yuushi – the strawberry blonde would not give up an opportunity to talk to them. But he hadn't called them, even though he had promised the red haired acrobat that he would call as soon as he was done.

Yuushi walked in to the quiet office and saw Keigo sitting there with a pen in his right hand, staring in to outer space. The blue haired man pushed his glasses a little further up the bridge of his nose, it was a rare thing to see Keigo this worried about anything. But with Jirou's track record he knew that it was the only thing the silver haired man could do.

"Keigo, any news?" he asked carefully.

"No." the silver haired man huffed, returning his mind to the office and tried to keep the worries and thoughts away while continuing:

"Have you heard something?"

He knew that Jirou often called Yuushi for advice on things.

"No." the tensai shook his head making the blue hair shimmer in the dim light of the office.

"I'm worried." Atobe admitted.

"So am I, Kei, so am I." Yuushi wrapped his strong arms around Keigo's shoulders, trying to calm them both down.

Jirou tried to relax his tired body as another wave of pain hit him. His shoulders were stiff and aching as well as his hips and legs. He yawned and as a result of that he flexed his upper body and got in a more comfortable position, though he knew that in a matter of minutes this one too was going to be uncomfortable. The blanket that covered him had slipped of his left leg and made the skin there prickle in the cold air. He tried using his knee to cover the cold leg but it was all in vain. It didn't go as he had hoped nor planned. The blanket slipped and uncovered more of him. Jirou was already starting to shiver and his feet and hands were almost numb after being cold and tied up. The strawberry blonde looked up at the ropes tying his hands together, maybe – just maybe he could get out of those ropes. It was going to be a long process of flexing joints and tensing muscles but doing it in the right way he could probably be free in a matter of hours or maybe a day or two.

Jirou forced his body to relax as he saw the blue haired man holding something that looked a little bigger than a surgery knife but ever so sharp.

"You know Jirou…" Yukimura began and walked up to the bed smiling viciously. Jirou couldn't answer, he just looked helplessly at the man in front him.

"I have always liked you with the colour red. The colour of both of love and pain…" he picked up a white cotton scarf and tied around Jirou's face to cover his mouth. Obviously there were going to be pain involved and he didn't want Jirou to scream. The strawberry blonde felt the tears burn in his eyes, he was not going to cry damnit.

He bit down hard on the muzzle and closed his eyes as Yukimura put the sharp knife to his chest making superficial wounds in long straight lines. The blue haired man made sure that not even one of the wounds would scar the beautiful body laying there in front of him.

"Mmph…" Jirou groaned and it obviously aroused the blue harired man quite a lot when he did.

'Thinking about happy memories.' Jirou thought and started rummaging through his mind for something nice to think about, just to push the pain away. It seemed like it took Yukimura forever to finish. He was really careful when it came to the scarring, he had a disinfectant and a couple of cotton pads next to them. Very gently almost ridiculously so he cleaned every wound on Jirou's perfect body while whispering:

"Some people have it so easy. They have beautiful bodies and without doing anything special…"

The blue haired man untied the fabric around the strawberry blonde's face, said blonde whispered back:

"Why me?"

"You have it all, looks a lot of friends that care for you, you have it so easy."

"I don't." Jirou said and felt sympathy for the blue haired man.

"You do. You'll never have the scars that I have all over my body, that even surgery could not even remove." Yukimura said as he cleaned the knife.

Things were beginning to fall in place for the strawberry blonde. He was exactly like Yukimura was before all his surgeries, now he was in a very deep depression. Thankful that he spent so many hours studying psychology together with Fuji, Jirou had a faint idea of what to do and what was happening. He just wished that he could call Atobe and not being alone. He knew that the silver haired man had the resources to find him. Tracking the call like last time, Yuushi had told him afterwards when they were alone what the silver haired man had done for him. Jirou sank back in to the bed again, he was sweating porously. The strawberry blonde knew that as soon as Yukimura left the room the blue haired man was going to do something about the tightness in his pants. Jirou had noticed it after the first time that the sharp knife made contact with his body. He was really disgusted by the blue haired man's actions. Why would someone get aroused by seeing someone else get hurt? Jirou breathed slowly through his nose, Yukimura had been considerate enough to pull the blanket up over Jirou's well toned chest before leaving the strawberry blonde alone. After a little while, when Jirou knew that Yukimura was up to something else than coming back to torment him again he started wiggling his arms again. Hopefully he would be able to get out of those ropes. It was obvious that Yukimura had been in the boy scouts when little, learning how to tie knots. Jirou was frightened, on the verge of tears and panic-struck. He had to get back, he needed to get out of this place, away from the blue haired, sadistic man that liked playing with sharp things. Jirou wanted nothing more than being an the embrace… by Oishi Suichiro. By the gods he still loved that man with all his heart. The strawberry blonde wished that he could be found and to return safely. He wanted to tell Oishi that he loved him.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Pain & Pleasure

**Title**: Pain & Pleasure.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 16. Purple.

**Word** **count**: 331

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Atobe Keigo being Keigo?! And Jirou…

Standard disclaimer applies.

67/100

While sitting in the very comfortable back seat of his white limousine Atobe Keigo was still wondering about Jirou and what might have happened to him. He sighed heavily and leaned his head in his hands, all the worries was making his head spin in all kinds of different directions. Keigo somehow always ended up comparing Jirou and Yuushi, the strawberry blonde was always there when Keigo needed him, on the other hand Yuushi was his best friend – and lover. Why would he be comparing his best friend and his lover? Quickly pushing those thoughts out of his occupied mind, he still had his head in his hands, groaning. Where could Jirou have gone without telling anyone? Akutagawa Jirou would never run away from anything – maybe fall asleep on it- but never run. Keigo decided to call in the Atobes' private investigator, who had worked for the family many years now.

"Hello."

"Ore-sama here. I need you to find out the whereabouts of Akutagawa Jirou. His files can be found in the usual place."

"Uss."

"I'm counting on you Kabaji."

The line went silent and Keigo leaned back in to the seat. Now the matter was in good, capable hands and he would soon know what happened.

Once again Yukimura entered the room that Jirou was confined inside, he slowly made his way to the strawberry blonde's side. He was admiring the artwork that he had done the previous evening. The blood red lines were still angry and fiercely swollen from the session. The blue haired man traced a bruise on Jirou's upper right arm, it looked like four fingers. It was from when Yukimura had to hold him down, when Jirou struggled in the beginning.

"You see Jirou, if you struggle the pain won't go away." Yukimura said and squeezed his arm where the bruising was, making the strawberry blonde wince in pain.

"Pain and pleasure belong together, don't you agree?" he whispered, seemingly yet again aroused by Jirou's pain…

**Title**: 49 hours and 52 minutes.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 52. Fire.

**Word** **count**: 559.

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi, Eiji and Midori. Then more of Jirou.

Standard disclaimer applies.

68/100

Oishi Suichiro was thinking way too much to be driving a car, yet he was. Eiji and Midori had invited him over for dinner a few times before but this time everything was different. He sighed to himself, why had Jirou broken up with him? Oishi could still not understand why, even after going through it in his mind several times. Sighing again he pressed down the clutch with his right foot and at the same time shifted the gear up. He had been lonely these last couple of days, realizing that more of his life than he thought was filled with Jirou. Oishi couldn't have imagined the strawberry blonde was such a huge part of his days and nights, he was lost without him in his life. Sometimes couples needed a timeout and maybe it could work once again. Then the black haired man realized something else, was he feeling like this because Jirou had disappeared or because he really loved him?! Was he just feeling guilty? If he had only convinced the strawberry blonde to stay at the café that night, maybe he would have been at work during the last 49 hours and 52 minutes… he wondered what Jirou was doing. Maybe he was embarrassed for some reason and wanted to be alone? No that was so not Jirou, the strawberry blonde would have at least called Eiji to tell him about everything. And Eiji wouldn't be as worried as he was at the moment. Osihi pushed the clutch once again and this time shifted the gear down, slowing the car while driving to his sister's apartment. The black haired man was still very happy about the fact that his best friend had married his sister. Though they had been very young when getting married, Suichiro had been the best man and Akutagawa Keiko had been the maid of honour. It had just been the closest family and friends, plus the former regulars of Seishun Gakuen tennis team. Midori had been so beautiful that Oishi had cried in public for the first time in his life. Jirou had just beamed of a blindingly gorgeous smile at him and nodded. Somehow it confirmed that it was okay to cry. Jirou had been his support during all the preparations and when the day had finally arrived Jirou was right there with him. When Suichiro had been down for any reason, Jirou had always been there to pick him up and make him feel better.

Jirou squirmed again, it was surely cold. He seemed to loose quite a lot of body heat as every minute passed by like hours. And occasionally his stomach growled, he couldn't remember how long ago it was since he had something else to eat than miso soup, bread and water. Yukimura wasn't heartless, he probably wanted his new play-toy to stay alive for a little while longer. His skin was prickling and every little hair on his body was standing straight out. When he moved again he shivered again as he lay there cold, alone and scared he found himself thinking about Suichiro again. If he would ever get out of here, he would be one of the first three that he would call. A lone tear fell from his eye and travelled down his slightly red cheek before landing on the white pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: So Close…

**Title**: So Close…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 89. Work.

**Word** **count**: 380

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou is scared.

Standard disclaimer applies.

69/100

Jirou felt fear paralyze him once again and a lone tear fell down his face. He was so close to getting the ropes of his wrists, but then there were some strange noices as Yukimura was getting ready to leave. Jirou's whole body ached and he could still not be comfortable in any position that he laid in.

Oishi arrived at Eiji's and Midori's appartment earlier than he had expected. He blushed as he realized that he had been driving a little too fast. But having ones mind occupied with thoughts were not really good when handling a veachle.

"Welcome Oni-chan." Midori said and hugged her older brother close.

"Oishi." Eiji smiled and offered to hang the black haired man's dark brown coat.

"How have you been?" Midori asked, she was an expert in getting people to talk about what they wanted, or maybe what she wanted to talk about.

Oishi loved his sister and brother in law like the family they actually were now. Eiji had always been like family, they both knew each other's quirks and habits. Ever since that day when Eiji had asked Oishi to be his doubles partner they had been inseperable.

As they grew older Oishi realized his sexual preference and talked to Eiji about his worries. The acrobat had been there for him, and when he told their friends Eiji had been there right beside him.

"Working." The black haired man sighed, then he added:

"I think that my whole life consists of work, work and more work."

It loured a smile from Eiji, who answered:

"It's your own fault, you should have stayed and worked for Atobe with us. We still help each other like we did in school."

"I miss those days." Oishi nodded.

"Mee too. I mean I have a great life, a wonderful wife and lovely friends. But I miss having all of us staying close together." Eiji elaborated.

"I know what you mean." Suichiro nodded.

Suddenly their thoughts were disturbed as the phone began ringing, the acrobat got up and answered it:

"Eiji."

"Kikumaru, Ore-sama has located Yukimura." It was the beautiful voice of Atobe Keigo.

"You have? Have you seen _him_?" Eiji asked and in a split second the Oishi siblings were at his side listening carefully.

**Title**: Free.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 86. Choices.

**Word** **count**: 283

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Trying to escape…

Standard disclaimer applies.

70/100

Akutagawa Jirou's wrists were finally free, they were red from the ropes grinding in to them as he had tried his best - for four days to get out of them. Finally now he had managed to get his left hand free and then he could easily untie the right one. He was breathing quietly, Jirou really did not want Yukimura to hear him at all. A knot was growing in his stomach, now he had gotten free, what was he supposed to do to get out of the room unseen- before Yukimura could find him and play one of those wierd games that he liked so much. Looking around he thought about what he could use as a tool or something like that to get out. A fourlegged chair was standing in the far corner of the room, he was thinking about using that to protect himself, he wondered if the chair was heavy, because if it wasn't that heavy maybe he could swing it at Yukimura. Hopefully knocking him out for a while, then he could be able to run and get away from there. Carefully he wobbled of the bed and as soon as he felt comfortable on his feet again, laying down for a couple of days could get you quite wobbly, he walked to the chair and lifted it. It was surprisingly light. Jirou decided to get the chair to the door, and the next time he would hear footsteps outside he would go for it. He heard the door open and a pair of feet was walking in his direction, he stood behind the door with the chair in a firm grip. It was now or never...


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Found You

**Title**: Found You!

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 93. Thanksgiving.

**Word** **count**: 610

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Yukimura sighting!

Standard disclaimer applies.

71/100

"Kabaji." Atobe answered his cell phone.  
"There have been sightings of Yukimura, he was buying strawberry pocky." the gentle giant said.  
"Where?"  
"Outside of Shibuya."  
"Look in to it." Atobe said and felt his hopes rise, maybe it wouldn't be too late to find Jirou again.  
He leaned back on his very comfortable office chair and closed his eyes. Yes, they were close to finding Jirou. He hoped that the sleeping beauty was fine and that nothing terrible had happened to him.

Kabaji Munehiro was quite easy to spot in a crowd, but he didn't mind, he was kind of used to being the tall guy. Now he was on a mission to find his friend and former tennis mate, Akutagawa Jirou. Yesterday one of his sources had seen Yukimura Seichii, suspect, walking in to a candy store and buy strawberry pocky, Jirou's favourite candy in the whole world.  
The other person had followed the blue haired man to his final destination and seen him walk to the apartment on the ground floor. Kabaji was standing outside that door together with a police officer that had to be there, when intruding in another person's home - holding the warrant in his hand Kabaji opened the door and was greeted with a very neat and dust free apartment. It really didn't look anything like a bachelor's apartment that he had expected.  
"I'll wait here." the officer said and stood guard at the outer door.  
Kabaji walked the hallway looking at the white neatly folded scarf that was on top a chair a pair of black leather gloves was laying on top. Suddenly Kabaji heard a sound from behind a closed door in the end of the room. Without thinking his feet started walking in the direction that the sound had been heard. He remembered something that Atobe had said about Yukimura being very devious and that he should watch his back when the blue haired man was concerned. So gently he pushed the door open a little bit and peered inside, there was nothing there. But he was so sure that the sound had come from that room.  
Kabaji felt a tremendous pain in his back, someone had hit him with something.  
Looking around he saw an exhausted strawberry blonde holding something that could have been a chair.  
"Kabaji!" Jirou breathed out and relaxed, the strawberry blonde had been found.  
"Uss." the gentle giant nodded, and pulled out a cell phone and pushed the fifth button - waiting until the other one picked up, then he said:  
"Found him."  
"Uss."  
"Uss."  
And ended the conversation, still having his eyes on the strawberry blonde, just like Atobe had said on the phone just seconds earlier, he had to keep his eyes on Jirou and take him to a hospital to get checked out.  
"Let's go." Kabaji said and helped the wobbly man out to the awaiting car, passing by the officer that was posted at the door Kabaji said:  
"When Yukimura Seichii comes back, arrest him."  
And with that the mission was complete, Jirou was now in safe hands and would soon be checked out at the hospital that Keigo had decided.  
"Thank you Kabaji." Jirou said, leaning on his friend for support down the four steps that was outside the door.  
"Uss." Kabaji said and swift tug on Jirou's arm, he had the strawberry blonde over his shoulder like he used to when in school and he was the one to fetch Jirou after said person had fallen asleep in various places. The strawberry blonde relaxed in to the gentle giant's grip, this was so familiar. Now he was safe.

**Title**: Bedrest.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 81. How?

**Word** **count**: 883.

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou is back!

Standard disclaimer applies.

72/100

Jirou was lying in the very comfortable bed owned by Atobe Keigo – the silver haired man had insisted on bringing the strawberry blonde to his house to recuperate.

"Keigo…" Jirou whined and pushed the cover down a little, Atobe had decided that he should stay in bed and because of that had tucked him in- cover up to his chin.

"No, you stay like that." Keigo banned him and pulled the covers up again. In the other end of the room a very amused Oshitari Yuushi was pretending to read a book on European history, though he found it very interesting it could not compare to the scene in front of him. Atobe Keigo was acting like a mother worried about her little sick child. Why would he pass up an opportunity like that?

"Keigo…" Jirou whined again and squirmed beneath the covers.

"Quit complaining." Atobe said in a stern voice, trying so hard not to look at Jioru. He didn't want to scare the strawberry blonde, he had been through enough.

Suddenly the door busted open and running in was Kikumaru Eiji, who pounced on the bed in just mere seconds. Oishi Suichiro was there too, standing in the door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Keigo. Come over here for a second." Yuushi demanded and got Atobe to stop fussing over the poor guy in bed. Oishi walked slowly towards the bed where Eiji and Jirou were laying together talking, like you see teenage girls do in those cheesy movies that Suichiro were forced to watch with his sister. He really wanted to join them there, but the strawberry blonde seemed to not have noticed him, a light sigh made the strawberry blonde look up and see the black haired man at the foot-end of the bed.

"Suichiro…" Jirou gasped, this was much unexpected.

"Mhm, I brought him here." Eiji answered and it was confirmed with a short nod from the black haired man.

"How are you feeling?" Oishi asked carefully.

"I've been better, but it's okay." Jirou answered honestly and smiled up at the black haired man.

"Keigo, I'm thirsty – let's get something to drink." Yuushi said and grabbed the silver haired man out of the room while asking:

"Eiji would you mind joining us, I have something to ask you."

"Un." Eiji bounced of the bed after a quick hug with Jirou and was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"I guess they wanted us to have some alone-time." Jirou smiled and the black haired man who blushed as he sat down next to the strawberry blonde on the bed.

"Eiji never learned tact did he?" Oishi muttered and made the young man on the bed laugh.

"No." Jirou agreed his eyes glittering in the well lit room that they were in.

"It's good to see you laugh." Oishi admitted and looked deep in to those sparkling eyes, feeling like he was drowning in the endless pools of golden brown trust.

"I missed you Suichiro." Jirou said still having his eyes locked with the black haired mans.

"I missed you too, where did we go wrong?" Suichiro asked and looked kind of lost.

"We never had time for each other." Jirou said we, because there had been occasions when he had cancelled dates and showed up late to just run again, Oishi was not the only one at fault.

"I guess… could we change that? Now that we are both aware of it, I'm thinking of moving back here. I miss all of you – I miss being able to just have coffee with you." Oishi said, squirming a little where he was sitting, and fiddling with his hands. He was asking for a second chance – the one that Jirou really wanted to give him.

"We could. If you want to come back here… maybe you should talk to Keigo, I think he has a job for you… if you'd want it…" Jirou said and the black haired man locked their gazes once again.

"Would he do that for me?" Oishi asked carefully, making the strawberry blond laugh again- suddenly wheezing and clutching his chest.

"Jirou?! What's wrong?" Oishi gasped and moved closer, to see if there was something that he could do to help the strawberry blonde. Jirou pointed at the glass of water standing on the bed side table, getting the hint quickly Oishi grabbed it and offered it to Jirou, who gulped it down in one go.

"Thank you." Jirou sighed and leaned back on to the pillows that were stacked p behind his back, unconsciously letting Oishi see a laceration on his right arm. He had a t-shirt on but somehow the arm had slipped up a little and the red was highly irritated, though he decided on not asking about it for the moment being.

Outside the door Eiji had his ear pressed closely to the door, he was really curious about what was happening inside.

"Ne, Oshitar what do you think they are doing?" Eiji asked when he couldn't hear anything.

"Saa, I could think of a few things." The blue haired tensai replied.

"As long as there is no hanky-panky in Ore-sama's beautiful bed its okay, aan." Keigo said and leaned on a wall with a dreamy look on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: New Job

**Title**: New Job.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 8. Weeks.

**Word** **count**: 312

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: recovery… Atobe understands more than he lets on…

Standard disclaimer applies.

73/100

Jirou had been staying over at Keigo's house for almost a week and was feeling much better, the strawberry blonde really wanted to go home. Though he really didn't know if he would be safe there, maybe it was time to move from that apartment, to one closer to work. He really wanted to know what he was supposed to do.

"Jirou-sama, you have a visitor." One of the maids had knocked at the door and was now announcing that someone wanted to see him. Who could it be at that hour, it was way to early to be off from work…?

"Hi there." Osihi appeared in the doorway, clad in a black suit and had a light blue shirt beneath, he looked really handsome.

"Suichiro? What are you doing here?" Jirou straightened up in bed and looked straight at the handsome man in front of him.

"I had a job interview in the neighbourhood, so I thought that I'd stop by." He said and tugged on the tie that was around his neck.

"Oh? How did it go?" Jirou was excited and grasped Oishi's hands waiting for the answer.

"It felt really good. I got it, and an office near a corner office. Though I hear the two sharing the corner office can be somewhat loud." Suichiro said and looked at Jirou.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get along great with them. Because you're so nice!" Jirou smiled at him.

"Silly, I got the office next to yours and Eiji's. Someone needs to keep the two of you in check." Oishi ruffled Jirou's hair fondly.

"Ah? What?" Jirou was stunned.

"I'm your new boss." Oishi explained it a little clearer.

Sometimes Atobe Keigo was more perceptive than he let on. Jirou made a mental note of thanking him later on, maybe it all would be solved if he didn't push the decisions.

**Title**: Question?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 53. Earth.

**Word** **count**: 479

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: a question was asked…

Standard disclaimer applies.

74/100

Jirou had no idea why on earth would Oishi ask something like that?! Where had it all come from? Yesterday Oishi had asked Jirou if they should find an apartment together. Moving in together, that was a huge step for Jirou. He hadn't shared his living quarters with anyone since Fuji in school. Suichiro had always listened to what Jirou wanted, but right now he had wanted this for quite a while, him and Jirou moving in together. He claimed that it was both for Jirou's safety and his own selfishness. Oishi wanted to be close to the man that he loved and spend every wake minute together with him that he was able to. Suichiro was really good at arguing for what he believed in and it all made sense to Jirou, it really did… but somehow he was scared that it would be some issues and how he was supposed to act. What was he supposed to say? How should he know? Oishi was his first lover and close friend at the same time. They had been together for years, but right now for Jirou he really was not that interested in living together with someone, even if that someone was Suichiro. Jirou decided that talking it out with Oshitari Yuushi would probably be a good idea, he always gave mature and reasonable advice. He was still living with the two of them (Yuushi and Keigo) over at the Atobe mansion, it had been a whole month since he had been found – but they still had not gotten a hold of Yukimura, Jirou had a feeling that Keigo didn't want him to move away from them. Yuushi said that he (Jirou) should follow his heart, and listen very carefully to what it had to say in the matter, he had to get a new apartment, Yukimura knew where his current one was located – it was not safe there. And to have someone close to you all hours of the day could be a good thing, then he would never be alone. It all made sense once again, it really did. So why was he hesitating?

Jirou leaned back in to the office chair, he had recovered and was able to work full days again over at Atobe corp. though he had to go to and from work with Keigo and Yuushi in that thing that Atobe called a car. It was an extra stretched limo in the colour white, one that really was hard to miss, it was kind of embarrassing at moments. Right at that moment Jirou started pondering on what his heart wanted. Was it to move in with Oishi? He really needed to sleep on that, so the strawberry blonde swiftly walked over to the couch and lay down. Jirou smiled as he let the dreams take him somewhere, where there were no troubles.

**Title**: Sleeping.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 90. Home.

**Word** **count**: 202

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: dream land ….

Standard disclaimer applies.

75/100

"Jirou!" Eiji said in a sing-sang voice and looked around in their office as he entered, the strawberry blonde was not by his desk – so the red haired man turned to the couch where he saw a sleeping man. He thought that Jirou really was such a cutie when asleep. He put his own suit jacket over the sleeping strawberry blonde's upper body, so he wouldn't catch a cold while sleeping like that.

In dream-land everything was pretty and that was why Jirou would often sneak away from real life and dream away, there were no things to worry about and nothing to fear. Jirou mumbled something as he felt himself awaken after his little afternoon nap, just to see his boss and lover walking through the door with a smile on his face. Suichiro was really gorgeous when smiling, he was handsome without smiling but when he showed of that little dimple on the right side of his cheek Jirou always became like a little puddle of goo. It could wait, right now sleeping was more important to Jirou at the moment. What Eiji would say, he knew, that he should just move in with Oishi and get it over with.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: a desition

**Title**: a desition.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 73. Light.

**Word** **count**: 373

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Pondering. Serious thinking…

Standard disclaimer applies.

76/100

Jirou paced back and forth in the office that he shared with Eiji, who was sitting in a chair by his desk- playing some silly game called 'bubble shooter'.

"Jirou! Stop pacing!" Eiji whined and looked at his strawberry blonde friend.

"But I don't know what to do…" Jirou sighed and slumped down in his chair.

"Do you feel comfortable with him?" the red haired man asked.

"Mhm." Jirou nodded.

"Do you trust him?"

"Mhm."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's there to think about?!"

Sometimes Eiji really made quite a lot of sense.

"Thank you." Jirou smiled and got up from his chair, the red haired man smiled and said:

"Go get him."

The strawberry blonde had butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on the door that belonged to the office where his boss and boyfriend worked.

"Come in." it was Oishi's voice.

"Do you have a couple of minutes?" Jirou asked while smiling.

"Sure, always for you." Oishi gestured for the strawberry blonde to sit down on his lap.

Jirou closed the door behind him and walked up to where Suichiro was sitting. He smiled carefully and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Suichiro smiled his careful smile too.

"It's about us moving in together." Jirou said while fidgeting with his hands, then looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend. Then while nodding and smiling at the same time, that boyish smile that he had, made Oishi Suichiro's heart speed up and he could not stop that goofy smile that made its way to his lips. He hugged Jirou tight whispering:

"I found an apartment."

"Where?" Jirou asked.

"There." Oishi said and pointed at a house that seemed to be newly built.

"How many rooms?" Jirou asked another question.

"Four, two bathrooms, kitchen and there is a laundry room in the basement for all the people that live in the building." Oishi explained as one of his hands was toying with the small hair in the back of Jirou's neck.

"Sounds great." Jirou nodded.

"I called the real-estate company, I can have it if we want." Oishi smiled.

And now they could plan their life together.

**Title**: Moving.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 31. Sunrise.

**Word** **count**: 483

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Moving day!

Standard disclaimer applies.

77/100

Moving day came quicker than Jirou had expected. He had gotten help from all his friends and family that had the time and opportunity to be there with him. Keiko, his sister had been there since sunrise and they had together packed almost all the boxes together. They filled box after box with all the things that Jirou had collected and bought for various reasons.  
"Do you know how much of this you have to throw out?" Keiko asked as she taped the last box of what she thought was unnecessary clutter.  
"I know. But I still want it with me." Jirou smiled brightly.  
"I hope Shu-chan makes you throw it all away." Keiko teased.  
Jirou wrestled her down on the floor and both bursting out laughing as they lay next to each other on the floor.

"I miss you." Keiko admitted.

"You know the door is always open to my sister." Jirou said smiling.

"We're here!" a burst of mixed voices sounded through Jirou's apartment.

"Living room!" Jirou yelled back.

"Ah! They are slacking off!" Shishido Ryou pointed at the siblings on the floor.

"Ryou- don't say that." Othori Choutarou scolded the older one. The silver pair were still going strong both on the courts and outside them – they were one of the best doubles teams that the world had ever seen.

"We've parked the car just outside." Oishi said and grabbed the box that was closest to him. They all took a box each, but when Midori reached for one she got a stern look from her husband. Scrowling she decided on some plants instead after giving Eiji some glares that could rival Fuji's sadistic ones. Someone really seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"It's the last time you'll be seing this apartment, any deep thoughts coming to mind?" Eiji asked as they walked around, taking one last look.

"Its always sad to leave a place." Jirou took one last glance at everything, he was going to miss this place a lot.

"But you can not live here, after all Yukimura knows that you lived here. And you shouldn't live alone anymore, which makes this decision a very good one." Tensai Oshitari Yuushi pondered out loud. He had a point there, Jirou was really looking forward to living together with Oishi.

Oishi and Oshitari did their best to keep Atobe and Shishido from arguing all the time. Shishido had wondered why Atobe was there since he didn't even carry anything. Choutarou had completely given up and walked together with Eiji to the elevator, cramming it with boxes and furniture. Jirou and Keiko had locked up the old flat while the others were moving things to the new one. But they caught up with the others quite fast anyway. Jirou had hired a company to do the cleaning of the apartment before he was selling it.

**Title**: Midori's cooking.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 36. Smell.

**Word** **count**: 288

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Moving day ends. Dinner with Eiji and Midori.

Standard disclaimer applies.

78/100

Eiji and Midori were the only ones left after the move this day. Jirou and Suichiro had offered to make dinner for them as a thank you.

"What should we make?" Jirou pondered out loud.

"How about takeout?" Midori suggested, receiving a glare from Eiji, suddenly she burst out crying. She rejected the hug that Eiji offered and ran for Suichiro instead.

"Huh?" Jirou was flabbergasted, something was clearly wrong with Midori and he wondered what exactly had happened to make her cry like that. Oishi looked at Eiji who seemed really miserable. He obviously knew what was going on, but neither Oishi nor Jirou wanted to see their best friend look like that. Suichiro hugged his sister and came up with the genius line:

"But Mi-chan's cooking is so much better than take out."

"Really? Honestly?" Midori sniffled and glanced at Eiji who nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Then what should I make?" Midori asked, and after a few minutes of discussion they agreed on curry.

A great smell came from the kitchen, Midori and Jirou were working together, making dinner for themselves and for the former Golden Pair. Eiji and Oishi were installing tv, dvd and the sound system in the living room.

"Can you help me with this?" Midori said and gestured at the raw meat that would be in the curry.

"Sure." Jirou put down the vegetables he was chopping, leaving them for Midori to finish.

"This looks really good, I'm famished." Suichiro admitted as they sat down to eat together.

"Me too." Jirou smiled and then added:

"I was too nervous to eat a real lunch."

With that they laughed, it was so Jirou to be nervous about something like that.

**Title**: Familiar…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 23. Lovers.

**Word** **count**: 189

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Moving day ends. Bedtalk – kinda…

Standard disclaimer applies.

79/100

Jirou sighed deeply as he crawled between the cool sheets and in to the waiting arms that were already there. Suichiro had showered earlier and now the both of them were snuggling together in their new home and it was silent. Nothing that they had experienced was like this. It felt really right and the two of them felt so comfortable together.

"I'm so tired." Jirou sighed as he breathed in the familiar scent of his lover.

"Me too, totally exhaused, but very happy." Suichiro whispered.

"I'm happy too, I love you." Jirou said and looked up in to the depths of Oishi's beautiful eyes. The feeling Jirou was having was a really good one and Jirou smiled as he snuggled closer to the black haired man with whom he shared the bed.

"Love you too." Oishi mumbled as he was on the verge of falling asleep- he was really exhausted due to the fact that he was the one that actually was moving all the heavy things together with Eiji and the Silver Pair. Jirou was thankful that he had a really amazing boyfriend and such incredible friends.

**Title**: Lonely.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 12. Orange.

**Word** **count**: 189

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou is thinking.

Standard disclaimer applies.

80/100

Jirou lay comfortably on the couch in the living room. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have such a nice boyfriend and how to repay Suichiro for being so understanding. He shot a glance at the door, Oishi was working late again, soon it would be the other way around – Jirou and Eiji had some big things and documents to look over before being merged with another company that the Atobe's had bought. Jurou looked at the smiling faces of the both of them before him, it was a photography that had been taken when Jirou had graduated. He smiled silly at the little orange teddy bear that was sitting next to it, Eiji had given it to him on the same day, and although he was hideous Jirou loved it. It was very lonely without Oishi in the apartment, though he could see Oishi through the window in the living room. Still it wasn't the same as being together in the apartment. Jirou glanced at the clock on the wall, half an hour until Oishi would come home. Half an hour wouldn't be that long…


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Christmas

**Title**: Christmas.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 92. Christmas.

**Word** **count**: 207

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: dinner with Eiji and Midori.

Standard disclaimer applies.

81/100

It was Christmas eve at over at Jirou's and Suichiro's apartment. They had invited Eiji and Midori to join them in their celebration. Keigo and Yuushi had been there too, during the day. But they had been invited to join the Oshitari's to dinner, and agreed to it. The four of them were sitting together in the living room with a classical Christmas movie on in the background.

"When are you due?" Jirou asked Midori.

"A week." Midori answered and gently caressed the huge bulge on her stomach.

"That's really soon…" Suichiro said a little worried.

"Don't worry Oishi, we are prepared." Eiji said and laced his fingers with Midori's, rubbing little circles on the back of her hand. The last seven months since Jirou's kidnapping had just flown by. When they had told Jirou and Oishi that they were expecting a child in the end of December both males had been taken by surprise. But now they had gotten used to the idea of becoming uncles.

"I'm sure you are." Jirou smiled at their cuteness.

"Actually I can't wait. I'm sick of looking like this…" Midori pouted and smiling Eiji replied:

"But you're beautiful."

The two of them were perfect together, just like Jirou and Oishi.

**Title**: a Phone call.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 29. Birth.

**Word** **count**: 189

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: late night wake-up call

Standard disclaimer applies.

82/100

It was in the middle of the night when the sound o the telephone woke Jirou and Oishi up, Jirou reached for the black electronic gadget that was making that horrible sound next to him on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he mumbled after pressing the answer call button.

"Who is it?" Suichiro groaned.

"What?!" Jirou sat straight up in bed, feeling quite light-headed after such a sudden movement.

Oishi looked at his beloved and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes… okay… call us when you know more? ... yes… see you tomorrow… bye." Jirou's talk was much tenser than it usually was.

"What?" Oishi urged him back down in bed with him.

"Midori's in labour." Jirou smiled goofily as he grabbed a hold of Suichiro who was half way out of bed, when adding:

"They'll call if something happens and if not, we're welcome to visit them around noon tomorrow."

"But…" Suichiro began and tried to untangle himself from his boyfriend.

"No buts, they are adults, they can manage on their own." Jirou snuggled in to the comforter murmuring;

"I hope it's a girl…"

**Title**: Bad Surprise.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 76. Who?

**Word** **count**: 222

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Enter Mura-bucho… again…

Standard disclaimer applies.

83/100

Jirou sighed again, it was yet another one of those nights when he was supposed to be going home alone. Oishi had to stay late again, some very important matters that he had to deal with. He inserted the key in the lock, then stopped in his tracks, it was way too quiet. Shrugging the feeling of him, Jirou turned the key and opened the door.

He walked inside, closing the door as he toed out of his shoes. Moving through the apartment he felt that something was wrong, something was really out of place. He wondered what it could be, certainly it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. Jirou shrugged out of his coat and hung it neatly on a chair's back, pulling the black tie over his head he threw it casually on the same chair. Careful, he walked further inside the apartment, nothing seemed to be out of place, continuing to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and walked back in to the living room. The glass slid out of his hand as he stared at the man standing there in the dim light…

"Welcome home Jirou." The voice of Yukimura Seichii sounded.

This could not be true, this was not happening. Jirou heard the glass shatter and the water pouring out on the hardwood floor.

**Title**: Struggle.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 75. Shade.

**Word** **count**: 300

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi sees something.

Standard disclaimer applies.

84/100

He felt fear get its grip around him once again, Jirou froze, he wasn't even sure that he was breathing. A feeling, he was able to move the fingers of his right hand… just a tad but there was still something that he could do…

Jirou was afraid to look at something else than Yukimura in the livingroom, as they walked on the opposite side of the couch, Jirou pressed his back against the wall, he could move, he could walk. His feet were working. Suddenly Yukimura launched at him, hunting the other around the apartment, he caught up with Jirou by the living room window. There was a struggle, Jirou could hold his ground and became alittle more confident.

Suichiro sighed, he hated working overtime, not always but lately Jirou had been asking him to come home early. And he had been somewhat edgy, worrying and looking over his shoulder more than he usually did. Looking at the window, he realized that he could see what Jirou was doing, but who was it there with him in the apartment? Oshitari? No – It couldn't be?! Oishi stared intensly at the window a few houses away.

"Oishi, I need you to…. What are you doing?" Atobe said as he entered the black haired man's office.

"Is Oshitari still here?" Oishi demanded to know.

"Yes, right here." The blue haired tensai said as he stepped inside.

"Oh! Crap!" Oishi said, running towards the door, almost knocking both Yuushi and Keigo over.

"What happened to him? He could have injured Ore-sama." Keigo noted.

"Hmmm?" Oishitari said and walked up to where the black haired man had been, looking for clues- he found out quickly why Oishi had left them running like that:

"Kei, call the police, I think Yukimura is in the apartment…"

**Title**: Afraid.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 99. Writer's Choice: Pinned.

**Word** **count**: 161

**Rating**: _T_eenish - _M_ature.

**Summary**: Yukimura getting started.

Standard disclaimer applies.

85/100

Jirou's hands we're pinned to the floor – above his head, somehow they had tumbled over the couch and then down on the carpet between the couch and the coffee table. The strawberry blonde was resisting with all his might, feeling his body being pressed down by the slightly heavier Yukimura who was sitting on his abs, pinning Jirou's legs with their own. One of Yukimura's hands, the left one was holding Jirou's wrists in a tight grip, his right one reaching for something on the table. It glimmered in the dim lights from the lamps by the window, it was silvery. Jirou winced at the thought of it being what he thought it was, and indeed it was a knife, tearing through his long sleeved button up shirt. The white fabric fell to the floor, exposing the fair skin and the scars that already were on his torso. Jirou winced as the knife penetrated the skin, letting small drops of blood surface.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Finally

**Title**: Finally.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 46. Star.

**Word** **count**: 356

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi to the rescue?

Standard disclaimer applies.

86/100

Oishi busted in through the door just in time to see Jirou's torso being scarred once again, the blue haired man had Suichiro's lover pinned to the floor. Not thinking clearly Oishi ran up to the two struggling men on his carpet. He yanked Yukimura up by his arm, and tossed him aside. Jirou's eyes widened as he felt the other man being pulled of him, he saw the face that he wanted to see the most, Suichiro's. But it was short smile, then Yukimura was on his feet again, coming after Jirou once more. Oishi used his own body to shelter Jirou's, wincing in pain as the knife was stabbed in to his right shoulder. Jirou's eyes watered and tears were streaming down his face, he could not loose Oishi. He wasn't going to allow something to happen to the one that had saved him and helped him all the times that he needed him. Gathering the last of his strength he pushed Yukimura back and the blue haired man fell to the floor with a thud.

"Don't move!" a strong voice sounded through the hallway as half a dozen navy clad men wearing badges marched inside, black guns up and loaded – ready to be fired at someone that didn't do as they were told or being aggressive.

"Jirou… Are you okay?" Oishi whispered as he clutched the wound on his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding somewhat.

"Yes… some scratches. But you…?" Jirou hiccupped as the tears still were cascading down his cheeks.

"We need an ambulance here." A police officer said in to the walkie talkie as he crouched down next to the two lovers then started addressing them:

"Are you two the owners of this apartment?"

"Yes." Jirou nodded.

"You might want to thank the company across the street, they were the ones that called us." The handsome man smiled and pointed at a blue haired man on the other side of the road, sky all black except one star that was shining brightly.

"Yuushi…" Oishi sighed as he felt very drained, exhausted and his eyelids felt very heavy, he lost consciousness.

**Title**: Holding his hand.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 25. Strangers.

**Word** **count**: 242

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Ambulance ride.

Standard disclaimer applies.

87/100

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance was an unusual one, the two paramedics were Sanada and Niou from Yukimura's old school. They had played tennis together, and Sanada used to be a play toy to the blue haired man before Seichii had gotten obsessed with Jirou in high school.

"Ah, Akutagawa-san?" Niou said and smiled.

"Sanada-san." Jirou acknowledged him and continued to hold Oishi's hand as the paramedics put him on a gurney – still holding his hand Jirou followed them to the ambulance and got to ride with them.

"It's going to be okay Suichiro, you'll be fine…" Jirou whispered to the unconscious man and used as his own personal mantra. Oishi was going to be okay, nothing as light as that would be able to make them part. His Suichiro was strong, even though he had lost quite a lot of blood.

"We'll have one of our best doctors to look at the wound, you might remember him. He's a former Seigaku regular, Tezuka." Sanada said as he was taking Oishi's blood pressure while Niou was driving, blue lights swirling around them. Jirou was facinated that Sanada could act so cool, while in a moving vehicle doing his job – whom his former boyfriend and team mate had created. And on the other hand Jirou was really worried, he knew that ambulances didn't drive with sirens and lights on without a good reason… Was Oishi in such a bad condition?

**Title**: Arriving.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 66. Rain.

**Word** **count**: 195

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: The rain keeps pouring.

Standard disclaimer applies.

88/100

Rain was pouring down from the sky as they arrived at the hospital. It felt like the clouds were crying for Oishi, fortunately the emergency intake was sheltered and Jirou didn't have to get wet as they lowered the gurney's wheels and took the bleeding male inside. Shivering at the coldness Jirou realized that he was still wearing the shirt that Yukimura had torn, lips turning slightly blue. His teeth were clacking together as goose bumps were visible on his arms. A sweet light haired nurse came up to him with a blanket as Oishi was taken in to an ER room, to be looked at without Jirou there. She looked him over and decided that someone needed to take a look at his wounds too, Jirou looked down at his torso, surely enough the wounds were red and bleeding angrily. He had ignored the pain, he needed to focus on Oishi.

"Come on, let's patch you up while you wait for your friend." The nurse said as she was leading him to a room, Jirou mumbled something and she excused herself:

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Boyfriend." Jirou said a little louder.

**Title**: Tears.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 69. Thunder.

**Word** **count**: 322

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Hospital.

Standard disclaimer applies.

89/100

It didn't even take Midori and Eiji twenty minutes to arrive at the hospital. When Eiji saw Jirou sitting in front of the door to the room where his best friend was laying the red haired man's heart broke.

"Jirou?" Midori said and snapped Jirou out of his trance, he had been staring at that door for ever and nothing had happened.

"Midori… Eiji…" Jirou smiled sadly.

"Was it him?" Eiji asked and the strawberry blonde nodded.

Midori put her small hand on Jirou's shoulder, showing him that it was okay, that he didn't mean to cause Oishi any harm – that he wasn't the one to blame. The simple gesture made all the emotions that Jirou was keeping inside show. Tears were flooding from his eyes and as Midori put her arms around him he completely fell apart. He broke down, tears falling, hiccupping and his heart ached.

"Its okay Jirou… Its okay." Eiji said and rubbed both of their backs as they clung to each other. Midori was crying too.

"But if he hadn't been there, I wouldn't have survived. I didn't want him…" Jirou sniffed.

"He's going to be okay…" Eiji assured them.

A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room asking for Oishi's relatives.

"I'm his brother-in-law, this is his sister and he is his lover." Eiji stated as a matter of fact as he stood up next to the two that were holding on to each other for dear life. At this moment Eiji was happy that they had left their eight month old daughter with Eiji's parents. She would have been too much for either one of the parents to handle.

"Oishi-san is going to be alright. There is going to be some scarring, the knife went quite deep. We won't know how much it will affect Oishi-san's every day life.

"But he's going to make it?" Jirou asked carefully.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

**Title**: I'll just wait.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 72. Fixed.

**Word** **count**: 394

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Waking up soon?

Standard disclaimer applies.

90/100

Suichiro had been unconscious fro almost two days, he had indeed lost a lot of blood. And the doctors had decided on keeping him sedated until they had figured out every little thing that was going on with his shoulder. But now after a few x-rays and a visit to the MRI, they had seen that his shoulder would be fine and were comfortable to wake him up. Suichiro had received quite a lot of pain medications and would be drowsy and disorientated – that was something that the doctors had been briefing Jirou about. The strawberry blonde hadn't left Oishi's side since he was let in to his room, Eiji had been to their apartment and gotten him a change of clothes and some soft ones for Oishi to wear the day that they were going home.

Jirou had told the doctors and Eiji that he was going to stay with the black haired man:

"I'll just be here and wait…"

The strawberry blonde returned his attention to the book that he had been reading for a few hours. Oishi had bought it for his birthday earlier that year, but Jirou hadn't have the time to sit down and read it until now. Jirou looked at the black haired man laying there in between the white sheets, and for the first time he felt like he was the strong one in the relationship, that he was the one that was going to be there for Oishi the same way that he had been during the time Jirou had to recover from his last interaction with Yukimura. Continuing his reading, Jirou felt like he was getting more and more unfocused and he was watching Suichiro, just waiting for him to open his beautiful eyes and look at him. The strawberry blonde fell asleep on the chair his head resting against his folded arms on the bed.

He was awoken by the feeling that someone was playing with his hair, opening his eyes Jirou was astonished by the view that greeted him. Oishi's eyes were open and he was looking at him with such a loving gaze.

"Suichiro!" Jirou squealed and got the attention of a nurse that was passing by, she nodded at the strawberry blonde – letting him know that she would get the doctor for him.

"Welcome back." Jirou whispered and kissed Oishi's forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Going home

**Title**: Going home.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 95. New Year.

**Word** **count**: 298

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: going home.

Standard disclaimer applies.

91/100

Suichiro was eased in to his clothes and the too helpful (according to Jirou) nurse that had been attending him during his stay fussed over Oishi like a girlfriend would. The black haired man smiled apologetically at his lover, knowing that he was indeed insecure when it came to these kinds of things. Jirou had always been like that, the exception being when it came to Eiji. Because he knew that if something had been going on between the Golden Pair that they would have acted on their feelings a long time ago, and Oishi wouldn't have had the confidence to let Eiji marry Midori otherwise. They had arranged for a quiet evening at home but Atobe Keigo had some other ideas and had invited them to join them in the New Year celebration at Atobe mansion number five, located an hour outside the city. Where there would be fireworks and good food, alongside good company. There were only a few people that were invited and to Jirou's and Oishi's luck the dress code was casual and comfy. Keigo had even prepared a room for the two during their stay.

Although Jirou wanted to be home alone with Oishi at this moment, he had accepted Keigo's offer a long time ago.

"Are you sure you can handle people tonight?" Jirou asked Suichiro as they walked the short distance from the entrance to the car awaiting them.

"I'm sure. Besides, its going to be us, Keigo and Yuushi, Eiji and Midori and the silver pair. Its just friends." Oishi smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad." Jirou nodded as he helped the black haired man buckle up.

They were going to be surrounded by their friends to celebrate the New Year and the fact that Oishi had been released from the hospital.

**Title**: Lunch.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 57. Lunch

**Word** **count**: 342

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Lunch with Jirou's family.

Standard disclaimer applies.

92/100

"Are you sure that I can wear this?" Oishi asked at he looked himself in the mirror, he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt with a little face of a tiger on his left handside sleve.

"Yes. We're just having lunch. And you're injured, wich makes it okay because I might have to check on it. Just bring a sweatshirt to wear when you feel cold." Jirou said and picked out his own thicker shirt. Although it had been about a month since Oishi had been released from the hospital and Yukimura was behind bars for the time being they were both being overly cautious. Not that Jirou minded Suichiro's fussing but sometimes he just needed to let go and have fun. Keiko had invited them over for lunch at the Akutagawa house and Jirou had gladly accepted because he felt that the both of them needed the distraction.

"We're here!" Jirou called as they walked inside.

"Jirou!" Keiko squealed, like the cute little sister that she was and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Keiko." Oishi said with his gentle smile.

"Suichiro." Keiko smiled back and hugged him very, very carefully.

The three of them went to the kitchen where the others were, Jirou's mother cooking together with Jirou's older brother's wife and Keiko. The three of them looked like they were having so much fun, Oishi felt kind of sad, he too wanted to help some.

"Don't be sad Shu-chan." Keiko snapped him out of his daze, she had always been very perceptive of other's feelings – especially Oishis.

"Huh?" Suichiro blushed and said;

"But I can't help it, I just feel like I do nothing."

"Its okay to be fussed over once in a while- just let us fuss over you for once." Keiko smiled, she was right. Oishi was always the one fussing over others, helping them. It was a very stunning change to be the one being helped and not that he would ever admit it, he liked when Jirou waited on him hand and foot – a little anyway.

**Title**: New Office Mate

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 70. Storm.

**Word** **count**: 395

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Working…. A new/old friend enters.

Standard disclaimer applies.

93/100

They were back at Atobe's business and were working with various tasks, Eiji and Jirou still sharing an office and the one next to them belonged to Suichiro. Some people might think that you would get tired of being around each other all day and all night, but to the two (Jirou and Suichiro) the feeling wasn't like that, they were just happy about being able to spend all that time together. This morning was kind of special, they would be receiving a new guy who would work with checking documents together with the three of them. It had been such exciting news and as they were getting ready to go to the meeting where he would be introduced to them by Keigo himself the three were all pondering on how their new co worker would be and act around them. Hopefully it would be someone nice. The wind roared and the rain smattered against the window, the storm was really bad, hopefully it would let up a little before they were going home.

Keigo walked inside the conference room called Rose, all the conference rooms in the building had a name after a flower, making it easier for the secretaries to keep track of who would be having a meeting and where.

"This is your new colleague, Ibu Shinji. I guess you kind of know each other anyway, I'll be leaving him here with you, Jirou, Oishi and Kikumaru. Ore-sama has other things to tend to." Keigo being Keigo said and turned on his heel walking out again.

"Who would have thought that Atobe would pick me to work with such people, I do regocnize all of them, Oishi Suichiro from Seigaku together with Kikumaru Eiji being the Golden Pair and one of the best doubles pairs in our grades. There is Hyotei's sleeping beauty Akutagawa Jirou famous for playing on luck but I think that is was more that that to it. I wonder why Atobe-san put me in the same group as them…" Shinji muttered and the others in the room (except the three former tennis players) were stunned, there had to be something seriously wrong with that man they just received in their group.

"Welcome Ibu." Eiji beamed and they were off to show Shinji where he would be working, in the office on the right side of Jirou's and Eiji's.

**Title**: Onsen work.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 63. Summer.

**Word** **count**: 258

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Working trip.

Standard disclaimer applies.

94/100

Jirou, Eiji, Suichiro and Shinji gaped at the announcement that Keigo had just made in front of their whole branch at the company. Atobe had hired an onsen for the week end and just invited the four of them and Yuushi to join him. They would be working and with being there of course they would have the opportunity to bathe too.

The murmurs were quite loud, everyone wondering about why just the six of them would be going together, and why it was that it was only Atobe's friends that would be attending the meeting at the onsen. An onsen was a place to relax and that they all knew, so why had Atobe picked them and just that location?

"I picked these five people to join me because we have a lot of work to do and we need to be undisturbed. Which means leave all cellphones at home or turned off, exception being Eiji- I know Mi-chan may want to reach you." Keigo said as last words before the meeting being over.

The co workers were all glaring their way as the four of them walked back to Eiji's and Jirou's office, they were in need of some serious talking. On the way Shinji was mumbling about it feeling so special that he was picked to join them on this thing. But why he had to be alone around all the loonies that they were. And unfortunately many of the other office workers heard his mumbling and thought the exakt same thing. They were jealous.

**Title**: Talk.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 28 Children.

**Word** **count**: 425

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Gossip….

Standard disclaimer applies.

95/100

After hearing the worries that his four best workers had Atobe decided that he would need to have a little talk with the employees of the company about not spreading rumours like little children in school. That this was a workplace and that he had the authority to remove anyone that he thought didn't fit could be released from their duties.

A brave young woman rose from her seat and asked:

"Then why are they getting special treatment?"

"Why you ask… have you seen either Akutagawa or Oishi leave before anyone of you?" Atobe crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, but they weren't here between Christmas and New Years." Another brave young man said.

"They had a good reason not to be here. Kikumaru wasn't here either, but all three of them have a very special relationship." Keigo growled, he did not like the way this was going.

"So where were they?" an older woman argued and now Atobe was at a bursting point, he wanted to tell them all off but he couldn't they had nothing to do with why the three of them had been away during the holiday.

"It's okay Keigo, tell them." A sad voice said from the door. Jirou was standing there with tears forming in his eyes.

"No. They don't have to know, they are on a need to know basis." Keigo growled, angry that the employees had made Jirou that sad.

"Then I'll just tell them." Jirou said taking a deep breath and continuing:

"The reason we weren't here during the period from December 27th to January 5th was because Oishi was in the hospital. And it was my fault."

"No Jirou, it wasn't your fault! How could you know what that psycho was going to do?!" Atobe Keigo was furious that Jirou still blamed himself.

"Oishi was stabbed by my personal stalker." Jirou said and looked quite sad.

"Eiji is his brother-in-law if you hadn't noticed." Keigo said and the employees were stunned, how could they have missed that. Everyone had seen how much the two (Jirou and Eiji) had fussed about Oishi not carrying anything not doing something that would put any strain on his arms.

"I'm sorry, we misjudged you." The first brave young woman said standing up and bowing her head slightly in guilt.

"It's okay, but think twice before saying anything like that again. It might be a story beneath it." Atobe scolded them lightly as he walked over to the strawberry blonde and put his hand on Jirou's shoulder squeezing reassuringly.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Sugar high

**Title**: Sugar high.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 39. Taste.

**Word** **count**: 412

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Working at the onsen…

Standard disclaimer applies.

96/100

"Argh!" Atobe growled, the contract he was holding in his hand seemed strange. He needed someone to look at it, and that someone turned out to be some ones. Eiji and Jirou. The two of them would be able to help him solve the problem he knew was there but he couldn't find it.

"Get me Akutagawa, Kikumaru, Oishi, Ibu and Oshitari." He growled at his secretary and then he added in a loud voice:

"We'll be needing, chocolate, coffee and what ever candy you can get your hands on when we get there..."

Arriving at the onsen that Atobe had chosen they were surrounded by candy, coffee, junk food and what ever other things that they couldn't see.

"I need all of you to help me with this." Atobe said and gestured to the pile of papers on the desk. Eiji and Jirou looked at each other grabbed a cup of coffee each and gulped it down. As they had forgotten to close the door many of the co workers peaked inside and were stunned at the pace that they were setting for the work. Eiji and Jirou reading together, saying random words out loud, Oishi wrote down what Jirou said and Ibu wrote down what Eiji said.

Together they ploughed their way paper after paper and then a light came up in Jirou's head as he munched on some chocolate and pointed at it showing Eiji who started looking at footnotes and explanations. Keigo rested his back against the wall next to the door, knowing that there were people looking at the progress being made in his office, through all the candy and coffee. Even in school it had been the same, when ever Jirou and Eiji crammed for some test they would eat all things that they could get their hands on just to keep their focus.

"They have always been like this. This is the reason why Ore-sama hired them." Atobe grinned as he knew he had startled everyone outside the door.

"You always knew how to make them work like that Keigo." Yuushi said in his deep voice as he too watched the work in progress. Indeed it would only take a matter of hours before they had found out everything that wasn't right with the documents. Candy being eaten and coffee was being refilled, Keigo felt a little bad for Oishi who would be dealing with the two sugar high men later – after they had finished.

**Title**: Playing.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 50. Spade.

**Word** **count**: 177

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Playing on a day off…

Standard disclaimer applies.

97/100

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, Jirou and his lover went over to Eiji's house. Midori and their daughter were playing with sand in a sand box. Little spades and buckets all over the yard. Jirou knew that Oishi really loved his niece and that they were always welcome over to the Kikumarus, especially when it was Midori's birthday. Eiji and Jirou had promised to help with the gardening if Oishi and his sister kept the child busy.

"Uncle Shiro!" the little girl squealed and attached herself to Suichiro's leg.

"Hi Hanabi." Suichiro said as he let the girl hug his leg tightly.

The little girl wanted to show her uncle the really cool sand castle that she and her mother had built. Midori brushed away some sand from her clothes, as she greeted her brother and Jirou.

"Hi, you're early." She got a kiss each from the men.

"Yes, Suichiro wanted to see Hanabi – she's gotten so big." Jirou said and made the red haired girl giggle madly. He was good with little children.

**Title**: I'm Sorry.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 30. Death.

**Word** **count**: 254

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Oishi get some sad news…

Standard disclaimer applies.

98/100

"What?" Oishi gasped and grabbed the black cordless phone harder, then whispered;

"When?"

His eyes darkened and those beautiful eyes were watering, he was crying. Jirou looked at his lover and boyfriend. Seeing the tears Jirou had no idea of what to do, other than just putting his arms around Suichiro and just hold him. He had no idea of what the black haired man was hearing and talking about, but at that moment he felt like Suichiro needed him.

After seeing the phone put back on the table Jirou took a deep breath and asked:

"Who was it?"

"…" Oishi couldn't answer, words wouldn't come out, the black haired man felt his body grow really heavy and slowly began moving to the floor. Jirou held on and eased Oishi down to his knees, then looked at the teary eyes that belonged to Suichiro asking carefully:

"What happened?"

"They had to put him to sleep." Oishi smiled sadly.

"Hachi?" Jirou looked at his boyfriend who nodded, indeed the Oishi's dog had been with them for a long time but this was something that they had not expected.

"Why?" Jirou's eyes started watering too, he loved that furry retriever.

"He intentionally bit father in the arm, when he couldn't attack another male…" Oishi wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jirou cried and hugged Suichiro close.

"Me too, me too…" Suichiro said quietly, they just sat there and held each other being in each others arms eased it all just a little.

**Title**: Finally

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 100. Writer's Choice: Confidence.

**Word** **count**: 221

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: Jirou get some freedom.

Standard disclaimer applies.

99/100

"I can't believe it." Eiji looked happily at both Jirou and Suichiro.

"Neither can I." Jirou smiled carefree.

"Now you don't have to even worry anymore." Suichiro said and loosened his tie, it felt like it had some bad intentions of strangling him if he didn't.

"No." Eiji glomped the strawberry blonde.

"But…" Jirou began.

"No, I don't want to hear any buts, and that the end of this discussion." Eiji said pouting.

"I'm glad both of you were there with me." Jirou hugged the Golden Pair.

They had just gotten out of the courts, Yukimura had been sentenced to prison for a very long time, attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon was just the start of it.

Jirou walked with his head high and back straight, something he hadn't been able to do in such a long time, he now knew that Yukimura was in capable hands and that he wouldn't cause any troubles.

"So Midori will probably want to celebrate." Eiji said implying that they were invited for dinner, then the red haired man added the killing sentence:

"I think Hanabi would love to see her favourite uncles."

That settled it, the three of them went over to the little house in the suburbs that Eiji and Midori had gotten a little while after Hanabi was born.

**Title**: Pondering.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Akutagawa Jirou.

**Prompt**: 65. Passing.

**Word** **count**: 193

**Rating**: _T_een.

**Summary**: The ending!

Standard disclaimer applies.

100/100

One evening after work ended, Jirou decided that he wanted to take a little walk.

He was just wandering the city, strangely his feet were taking him to the street courts where he had first met Yukimura Seichii. Though it held many happy memories of winning against Eiji in singles, chasing Mukahi around the courts for stealing his candy and the good naps he had on the bleachers. Looking around he realized that the place had gotten slightly bigger and now had changing rooms for both women and men. He saw his favourite court, the first one that he ever played on there. It was still the favourite, it had that comfortable green bench on the side, he sat down and just looked around. Jirou wished that everything had not taken the turn that it had, he wished that Yukimura could have been his friend. But where would his lovely Suichiro fit in then? Oishi belonged by Jirou's side, he felt safe when he knew that Suichiro cared, he didn't want it to change – even though he had been hurt, nothing compared to the feelings he had for Suichiro. The feeling of home…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** and with this the story Distracted has ended.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to all of you guys who has followed this story, for having patience with my irregular updates and the writer's block.


End file.
